


Running With The Doctor

by I_msorrymylove



Series: The Kayla Hark series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_msorrymylove/pseuds/I_msorrymylove
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness wasn't alone when he met the Doctor and Rose. Instead, he conned with Kayla, a girl he had met at the Time Agency. Together, they will change when they meet the Doctor and he takes them for the ride of their life...and not that kind of ride. First in the Kayla Hark Series.





	1. The Empty Child Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exact copy of the same story I posted on fanfiction net.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything you recognize from it. Those all belong to their actual owners.

**Like the note says, this is an exact copy of the story I previously posted on fanfiction net, so if it looks familiar, that's why. I hope you enjoy, and I promise I've become a much better writer.**

* * *

Kayla and Jack were enjoying themselves for the first time in a while. As they watched a very retro spaceship chase after their space junk, Kayla smiled at Jack brightly.

"This time, I get to use the money we get." Kayla told Jack, her green and blue eyes reflecting the time vortex as she watched the screen.

"Oi!" Jack complained, but didn't correct her, too caught up in guiding the junk through the vortex until it landed.

"Yes! Another point for team Kayla and Jack!" Kayla cheered. Jack laughed along with the girl. She wore faded light blue skinny jeans and a black jumper. Over that, she had a trench coat that stopped at her knee. Her shoes were black combat boots. Her brown hair was naturally wavy and fell down her back like a wave. She smiled at the ex-Time Agent.

"Come on Jack, let's go take a walk around London." She begged, and Jack smiled at the 20 year old girl.

"It's the London Bliss, and they're bombs." Jack pointed out, and Kayla pouted at him, knowing he could never say no to her when she pouted. After several seconds of looking everywhere but at her, he sighed deeply. "I better not regret this." He muttered, and she cheered again.

* * *

Three weeks passed and there was no sign of the man with the retro spaceship. Sure that he wouldn't come that night, Kayla left the spaceship that was her home, and walked through the quiet night of London and to a club. She didn't bother dressing up, wearing the same clothes as before, except for a vortex manipulator on her wrist that her trench coat sleeve hid. As she walked into the club, the first notes of, It Had to Be You, swung into existence. Kayla sighed and ordered a drink from the bar and sipped on it while the singer sang the song.

"For nobody else gave me the thrill,

when I have found I love

you still, it had to be you, wonderful you..."

The door opened behind her, and Kayla turned to see a man in a dark purple jumper, black faded leather jacket, and black pants come into the club, using the back entrance that was locked. Making mental note of him, Kayla turned her attention and body back to the song where she caught the last line.

"It had to be you."

The singer finished, and everybody applauded. Kayla joined in half-heartily, not really paying attention and instead she watched the mysterious man from earlier make his way through the crowd, clapping as he did so until he made it onto the stage.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" He tried, fiddling with the microphone while people watched him. "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh...hello!" He said in a northern accent. He ended his sentence with a cheery wave that Kayla returned.

"Eh...might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" Kayla blinked at the question. It was the London Bliss, yes there were a lot of things dropping on London with a bang. As she stared at the man, she couldn't shake the feeling he was familiar...the retro ship! This was the captain, a man with large ears and a northern accent who wants to know if something, the space junk, was falling on London with a bang. Choruses of loud laughter brought Kayla out of her thoughts as the whole club laughed loudly at the poor man who looked rather confused.

"Sorry, have I said something funny?" He wondered, and the audience laughed even more. "It's just, there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Kayla bit back a groan, yep this was her guy. The bomb siren sounded, and people started to evacuate while she chugged back the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Would've landed quite near here..." His voice trailed off as he looked towards the roof and I made my way through the crowd. "With a very loud..." He looked at the walls and then he saw one of the many posters bearing the words, HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING "Bang…" He finished weakly, closing his eyes in despair. Taking pity, she walked onto the stage next to him.

"Sir, I think I can help you." Kayla offered. Northern Man, or whatever his name is, looked at her in shook.

"You do, fantastic!" Kayla rolled her eyes. Another weirdo, just what she needed.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness watched the bombs drop with worry from the bunker on the ground he was in. He had to keep up this stupid façade about being an American volunteer, but he so wanted to be near Kayla. She had been the one to get him out of the Time Agency, and they had travelled and conned everyone they came across. Life could be better, but it could have been worse.

* * *

Kayla and the Northern Man, which was now his name to Kayla, walked out of the club and into an alley.

"Rose!" He called, and Kayla shot him a confused look.

"My companion." He explained, and then started to walk around the corner with Kayla following him. In the other alleyway, a 1960's Police Box stood proudly, facing two barrels, one which had a cat on it. The cat meowed crossly at the two. Northern Man picked up the cat and started to pet it absently mindedly.

"You know...one day. Just one day, maybe...I'm gonna meet someone who gets the whole 'don't wander off' thing." He told the cat with a shake of his head.

"I haven't wandered off yet." Kayla pointed out.

"No you haven't. What's your name?" Northern Man wondered.

"Kayla." She answered simply.

"The Doctor, nice to meet you." He introduced. A telephone ring hit the silence like thunder, and the Doctor turned to look at it, his brow furrowed. He carefully set the cat down and started to walk towards the Police Box and opened the compartment only to stare at the phone inside of it.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about? Ringing?" He took out a small silver pen like thing with a blue light at the end which glowed faintly and made an annoying high pitch noise as he pointed it at the phone. He turned his head some to look at Kayla. "What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" He wondered.

"Most pick it up." She suggested.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." A girl's voice suddenly rang through the ally way, causing the Doctor and Kayla to turn around and stare at a girl with brown hair in two braids in front of her.

"And how do you know that?" Kayla asked wearily, not trusting her, child or not.

"'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya-don't answer it." She answered back.

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this-how can it be ringing?" The Doctor turned back to the phone. "It's not even a real phone. It's not CONNECTED, it's not—" Kayla tapped his shoulder and he started wildly.

"She's gone." She reported to him. He turned and stared at the spot where the girl had once stood. Confused, he looked around before turning back to the phone and picking it up and holding it to his large ear.

"Hello?" Kayla leaned in closer so she could hear the other side, but only heard silence. "This is the Doctor speaking." He tried, but got no answer. "How may I help you?" He asked, a skeptical grin on his face. Silence followed for a few moments, until,

"Mummy?" A child's voice came from over the phone. The Doctor's skeptical grin faded quickly. "Mummy?" The voice asked again.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" The Doctor wondered.

"Are you my mummy?" The child questioned.

"Who is this?" The Doctor asked again, speaking more forcefully than before.

"Mummy?" The child asked yet again, and the Doctor paused as silence filled the phone.

"How did you RING here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's—" Before he could finish, the child was back.

"Mummy?" The child asked one last time, and then the line went dead. The Doctor very slowly took the phone away from his ear and put it back in its cradle and then opened the door to the Police Box, keeping his back to me and blocking my view as he called into it,

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?" Concern etched his voice.

"This Rose girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Kayla asked. The Doctor looked at her, trying to figure out what to say when a crashing sound came from behind us. Kayla closed the compartment to the phone firmly while the Doctor withdrew from the police box and closed the door. He smiled down at Kayla, and grabbed her hand to pull her along behind him as they ran down the alley and into the street.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla ran towards a house that was still active, which was different from all the other silent ones.

"The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now MOVE it!" The Doctor found two dustbins side by side and helped Kayla balance on it before he got on his own. They watched as a fat woman ushered a small boy into the shelter. Kayla shot a glance at the Doctor. He wasn't much, with almost no hair and large nose with even larger ears. Jack had a rule, always tell the person about the con when they're distracted.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to mention what you were chasing through the vortex?" Kayla hissed to him. The Doctor turned to look at her so quickly, that it was possible he had gotten whiplash.

"What was it?" He asked harshly.

"A Chula Warship, the last of its kind and armed to its teeth. I have no idea who you work for, but I'm guessing the Time Agency, and I'm sure they would like a Chula Warship. In exchange, I want Jack's memories back." She stated firmly, not caring about the family, about the fat man yelling at the Germans, asking if they ate of all insults.

"Sorry to disappoint you-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the bomb shelter door closing firmly and the bushes shaking as if they were caught in an invisible wind. The Doctor tensed, as did Kayla for different reasons. Unnoticed by the Doctor, his hand was on her arm, as they both watched the girl from earlier sneak into the house. The Doctor moved his hand away, and helped Kayla over the fence before dropping next to her.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness held his newest toys, a pair of high-tech binoculars up to his eyes as he tried to see the figure on a rope from a Barrage Balloon, praying it wasn't Kayla who was hanging on it.

"Get those lights out please!" An officer commanded, and solider began to clear the room. "Come on, down to the shelter." The same officer told the boys, because that's all they were. Scared children in uniforms. Except for Captain Jack of course, he seemed to have no fear. Algy, a solider, approached Captain Jack, who was still looking at the Barrage Balloon.

"Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only, I've got to go off on some silly guard duty." He looked up and saw the Barrage Balloon. "Ah! Barrage Balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?" Jack hardly heard him, as he zoomed in and saw with relief that it wasn't Kayla, but a blond, who had a nice bum from what he could see.

"Excellent bottom." He commented as he zoomed in some more.

"I say, old man. There's a time and a place. Look-you should really be off." Algy reminded Jack, who turned to face him.

"Sorry, old man." Jack started to laugh. "I've gotta go and meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too." As he walked past Agly, he slapped his bum, emphasizing his point. He did not miss Algy's rather pleased expression.

* * *

Kayla and the Doctor watched as the girl stuffed different items from around the kitchen and into her bag. As she walked through the empty house, she paused and looked into a room and smiled before going outside and whistling like she was calling someone, a signal. She came back inside and went into the dining room, the very same room she had smiled at earlier. A full meal was just lying there, abandoned by the family who were hiding in the bomb shelter.

"Now that's pretty smart." Kayla whispered to the Doctor, who nodded, watching the two boys who ran into the room first.

"Many kids out there?" The girl asked in a motherly sort of way to a young boy.

"Eh...yes, miss." The boy replied, and promptly ran to the table with the other child.

"Ah-still carving. Sit and wait." She ordered, seeing the boys make for food. Whether it was the motherly tone or they were expecting that order, the two boys did as they were told.

"We've got the whole air raid." She reminded them as more children came in.

"Look at that. Bet it's off the black market." The boy who had answered the girl earlier commented.

"That's enough." The girl reprimanded, but smiled anyways.

* * *

Jack watched back on his spaceship as the blond held onto the rope. He winced some at the thought of her rope burns. An explosion sounded right beneath her, and the blond started to fall, screaming all the way. Jack lazily pressed the button that he had already set up when he saw her. Instantly, a blue beam of light caught the blond, and also let Jack admire Big Ben which he had parked next to.

"Okay, okay, I've got you." He reassured the blond.

"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know...how?" The blond asked in a British accent.

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field." Jack explained, not answering any of her questions. He started to click a few buttons, starting the pattern.

"Descent pattern?" She wondered. Jack stared at the screen, which was fading in and out.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cellphone?" He asked, trying to work the screen. The blond made a disbelieving noise. "No, seriously-it interferes with my instrument." Jack told her.

"You know, no-one ever believes that." The blond said, fumbling for her phone, which took a few minutes to get out.

"Thank you. That's much better." Jack told her once the phone was off and he could use his screen again.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My mobile phone's off!" The blond complained, slightly hysterically. Jack felt a pang of worry for Kayla, but brushed it off with a laugh.

"Be with you in a moment." He promised the blond, who was nothing more than a kid, 19 maybe, but then, she wouldn't be traveling alone. Jack turned and set the computer up to scan her.

"The mobile communication device indicates non-contemporaneous life form." The computer reported in its lifeless voice.

"She's not from around here, no." He commented, wishing that Kayla was here. She was great with figuring out which alien life form was which. She was genius. She had just graduated from the Luna College and had started out at the Time Agency. Realizing that he had almost forgot the blond, he quickly finished her pattern.

"Ready for you. Hold tight!" He told the blond.

"To what?!" The blond yelled back.

"Fair point." He conceded, and then pressed a button and the blond started to zoom feet first towards him, screaming throughout the whole time. Jack got up and stood where she would land, arms out to catch her, which he did.

"I've got you!" He reassured her. The blond coughed. "You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little." He explained, figuring she felt sort of bad. The blond looked at him properly, and he held back a smirk when her heart rate picked up quite a bit, only now noticing how good looking he was.

"Hello." She said breathlessly. Jack raised his eyebrow and looked her up and down, liking what he saw.

"Hello." He flirted. The blond stilled gawked at him, her mouth slightly open.

"Hello." She repeated, staring at him. Jack raised his eyebrows again and nodded. "Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough." She told him.

"Are you all right?" Jack wondered, so wishing that Kayla was here. She was good when it came to new people.

"Fine!" The blond stated. Jack carefully set back down onto her feet where she grinned at him. "Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?" She flirted.

"Well, you do look a little dizzy..." He told her, his voice trailing off as he watched her slightly sway.

"What about you? You're not even focused...oh boll-" Jack laughed as the girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted into his arms. Still smiling, he gently set her down onto his bed and resumed his worrying over Kayla.

* * *

There were now plenty of children inside the house, all of whom were waiting for the girl to serve them dinner. It was like a family with the girl as the mother.

"It's GOT to be black market. He couldn't get all this on coupons." A boy commented, staring at all the food.

"He does have a point." Kayla whispered to the Doctor, who shushed her.

"Ernie-how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up." The girl reprimanded Ernie sternly. The other children laughed at him.

"Oh, Nancy!" Ernie said, and Kayla grinned some as they learned her name, Nancy, it was quiet pretty. Nancy looked at one of the boys around the table.

"Haven't seen you at one of these before." She commented, and the boy nodded towards a different one.

"He told me about it." He explained. The Doctor slowly got up from our hiding place and helped Kayla into the room, where the sat unnoticed.

"Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked the boy.

"Yes, miss." The boy told her.

"All right then." She said, satisfied with his answer. She started to put slices of meat onto each plate and passed them around. "One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly." She told them in a motherly sort of way.

"Thank ya, miss!" Ernie thanked as he got his plate.

"Thanks, miss!" Another boy said.

"Thank you miss." The new boy commented.

"Thanks, miss!" The Doctor thanked, and Kayla smiled as she got her plate.

"Thank you, Nancy." All the children jumped back in alarm as they saw not one, but two adults.

"It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy reassured the children, who were all gaping at them in surprise. One of the boys had a piece of meat dangling out of his mouth.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" the Doctor wondered.

"And who has the pepper, meat always needs pepper and butter." Kayla added.

"Back in your seats! They shouldn't be here either." Nancy ordered the boys. Kayla smiled, and started to help herself to butter while the Doctor helped himself to sauce.

"So, you lot...what's the story?" Kayla asked.

"What d'you mean?" Ernie questioned.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" The Doctor pointed out.

"Why d'you wanna know that? Are you a copper?" Another boy inquired.

"Oh, I'm far from a copper, and I have a feeling he is too. Besides, what would we arrest you for, starving?" The children laughed and the ice that we had formed is broken.

"I make it 1941, you lot shouldn't be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." The Doctor stated.

"I was evacuated. They sent me to a farm." The new boy told him, sounding gloomy about it.

"So why'd you come back?" Kayla asked, curious.

"There was a man there..." His voice trailed off, and Kayla gave him a sympathetic look. She could relate some.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." A boy commented.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. Better food." Ernie told them.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Kayla and the Doctor both smiled at Nancy, not missing the love held for her in the boy's sentence.

"So, that's what you do is it, Nancy?" Nancy looked at him.

"What is?" Nancy wondered, though they all knew what they were talking about.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and-bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all!" The Doctor said.

"As long as the bombs don't get you." Added Kayla, putting a small gloom on the table.

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy inquired, defensive.

"Wrong with it? It's genius. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical." The children looked at each other, not understanding Kayla's sentence.

"Why'd you follow me? What d'you want?" Nancy questioned.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The Doctor explained.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya." Nancy said.

"Great, thanks. And I wanna find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." The children laughed while Nancy didn't look impressed. She stood up, and Kayla tensed. Something about this girl made her seem older than how she looked. "Anybody seen a girl like that?" The Doctor wondered, pretending not to notice Nancy, who took both of their plates away.

"Thanks." Kayla whispered to her. The food really was good.

"What've I done wrong?" the Doctor asked, indignantly.

"You both took two slices." She reprimanded, and the children started to laugh at them.

"No blondes-no flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy questioned.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb." Kayla tensed as the Doctor took out a notepad. He was talking about the con. Since he barely asked her about it, that meant she didn't trust her, which meant that she had to make him trust her. Cons worked better when there was some sort of trust. "Not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like..." He started to sketch. "This." He finished, showing the children the space junk. A Chula ambulance to be exact, not that Kayla was going to tell him. Besides, ambulances are in wars too. Nancy stared at the picture deeply, but made no comment. A knock on the door drew Nancy's attention away from it. The children all gasped in horror.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" The same child's voice came from outside. The Doctor and Kayla both got up and went to the window where they pulled back the curtain to reveal a child with a gas mask standing there, knocking.

"He's wearing a gasmask." Kayla gasped out.

"Mummy?" The child asked again.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy questioned urgently.

"They were." Ernie answered, gesturing towards the Doctor and Kayla.

"Nah, they came round the back. Who came in the front?" Nancy asked.

"Me." The new boy said.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy questioned him.

"I…" the boy's voice trailed off.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy repeated, her voice growing more urgent.

"Mummy? Mummy?" The child wondered. Kayla watched as Nancy left to go close the door. The Doctor stared at the spot she had been in, before going into the hallway with Kayla following.

"Muuuuum-my?" The child whined, his shadow right next to the door. Nancy was back against the wall, terrified.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." The Doctor commented.

"It hurts to be alone, to be left out." Kayla whispered softly, too quiet for Nancy to hear, but the Doctor did.

"I suppose you'd know." Nancy retorted to the Doctor.

"I do actually, yes."

"So do I." Kayla agreed in the same volume as before. Her eyes had a wistful but frightened look in them, that if the Doctor had more time, he would have asked about. Instead, he smiled pleasantly at Nancy.

"It's not exactly a child." Nancy explained.

"Muuum-my?" The child begged. Nancy pushed past Kayla and the Doctor and went back into the dining room.

"Right, everybody out, across the back garden and under the fence." She addressed the children who were all sitting there. Kayla poked her head in and saw that all the children were still sitting there, frozen. "Now! Go! Move!" They all got up and started to leave while Nancy put her coat on, not noticing the little girl who was still there. As Kayla started towards the little girl, Nancy noticed her.

"Come on, baby. You've got to go. Okay? It's just like a game. Just like chasing." She reassured the child, who jumped out of her seat. "Take your coat, go on." The little girl grabbed her coat and ran after the others. "Go!" Nancy called to them. Kayla smiled and went back to standing near the Doctor, who looked quite confused as he watched all the children pass, leaving the gas mask wearing one by himself, because that voice was a young boy's.

"Mummy?" The child wondered, and the Doctor took a few steps towards him. "Please let me in, mummy." The child put his hand through the letter slip and the Doctor and Kayla could clearly see a scar on his small ordinary hand. The child made grasping motions with his hand, reaching for someone. Kayla took a step towards him.

"Please let me in, mummy." The child repeated.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked, concerned.

"Please let me in." the child repeated again. Kayla etched forwards to where she was a little past the Doctor. When a vase went flying and hit the door, making the child withdraw his hand and the vase shatter.

"You mustn't let him touch ya!" Nancy warned them.

"And what happens if he does?" Kayla asked. "He's just a child, a scared child who needs help." She told Nancy, turning on the young girl. Her eyes were blazing, a fire she had gotten from her mother.

"He'll make you like him."

"What's that supposed to me, what's he like?" Kayla inquired. Nancy stepped away.

"I've gotta go." Nancy told her simply, refusing to answer the questions.

"Nancy, what's he like?" the Doctor asked softly, kindly. Nancy, the Doctor, and Kayla looked at each other. After a pause, Nancy answered.

"He's empty." The phone next to them started to ring. Kayla shot it a look.

"It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you saw." Nancy told them. Kayla glanced over at the child's shadow outside the door, and she picked up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" Goosebumps rose on Kayla's skin as Nancy yanked the phone out of Kayla's hand and slammed it back down. The radio next to them started, playing music but with the child's voice over it.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy." The Doctor turned the turner, changing the station. He stopped however, when a toy monkey sprung to life.

"Mummy? Muuum-my, muum-my..." The child's voice rang through the monkey.

"Now that, that is creepy." Kayla muttered, staring at the monkey who stared back. The Doctor picked up the toy and looked at it.

"Stay if you want to." Nancy told them, and then disappeared.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy..." The child chorused. On their other side, the child stuck his hand through the letterbox again.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy..." the child pleaded. Kayla knelt by the letterbox, staring at the little hand. She hardly noticed the Doctor crouching next to her. "PLEASE let me in." The child cried.

"Your mummy isn't here, I don't know where she is." Kayla said to the child.

"Are you my mummy?" The child questioned after a pause.

"No mummies here. None be here but us chickens." The Doctor told the child. He glanced back at the deserted house. "Well, us three chickens." He corrected himself.

"I'm scared." The child confessed.

"Why are the others frightened of you?" Kayla wondered.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs." The child begged. Kayla tilted her head for a second, and then got up, the Doctor following in suit.

"Okay, I'm letting you in." She told the child, who withdrew his hand. Kayla undid the bolts and opened the door, expecting to see the boy, but he had disappeared. Kayla went outside and the Doctor followed, just as curious. They both scanned the sidewalk, but found no child.


	2. The Empty Child Pt. 2

Jack sat in his captain’s chair, properly scared about Kayla. He had thought about going to her, even started to move his ship closer to the ground, but then the blond gave a snort, or sneezed in her sleep, and Jack remembered the con. Kayla wouldn’t want him to ruin it. The money they got from it helped a lot. He heard a sound behind him, and he turned to see the blond getting out of his bed.

“Better now?” He asked. 

“You got lights in here?” The blond wondered, and Jack pressed them on. He had them off for the blond, and the explosions were like fireworks, the old ones, not the new electronic ones.

“Hello.” He greeted the blond.

“Hello.” She copied. Jack smiled at the memory of how he had dropped into his arms, literally.

“Hello.” He repeated.

“Let's not start that again.” The blond girl said, also smiling. Jack laughed, which felt good because he was still worried about Kayla.

“Okay.” He agreed. The blond pulled her Union Jack shirt down self-consciously and took a few steps towards him.

“So, um...who're you supposed to be, then?” The blond wondered. 

“Captain Jack Harkness. 133 Squadron Royal Airforce-American Volunteer.” He whipped out his physic paper, which looked like an ID, and handed it to the blond, who stared at it.

“Liar.” Jack froze, it had been a long time since someone had called him out, and they had been ex-Time Agents. This one, was probably a Time Agent. “This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.” She told him proudly. Jack leaned back in his chair.

“How do you know?” He wondered, caught.

“Two things. One-I have a friend who uses this all the time.” She stated.

“Ah.” So defiantly a Time Agent.

“And two-you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out.” Unlike most men, Jack didn’t blush at that sentence as he leaned forwards to take back his physic paper.

“Tricky things, psychic paper.” He said.

“Yeah-can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over.” She reprimanded. Jack took the paper and read it.

“Oh, you 'sort of' have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free.” He commented, reading off the paper.

“Wha--” the blond gave a light, embarrassed, laugh.

“Actually, the word you use is 'available'.” He corrected.

“No way...” Her voice trailed off as she grinned.

“And another one - 'very'.” He teased, enjoying himself way too much.

“Shall we uh...try and get along WITHOUT the psychic paper?” The blond asked, standing up. Jack stood up too.

“That would be better, wouldn't it? Kayla hates the stuff, she can’t stand it. Says that it’s, ‘a cheating tool.’” 

“Who’s the Kayla?” the blond asked, defensive.

“Oh, she’s…Kayla.” He told her, not sure how to explain it, mainly because they both only knew little bits of the story, but also because she was so complex.

“Nice spaceship.” The blond commented, realizing that she wouldn’t get anywhere with the Kayla Topic.

“Gets me around.” Jack said, watching as the blond ran her hand along the roof of the ceiling.

“Very...Spock.” The blond complimented. She watched him for something.

“Who?” He finally asked. Kayla would know, she was good with this.

“Guessing you're not a local boy, then.” The blond told him.

“A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades...guessing you're not a local girl.” He traded back, reading off of his VM. He looked up to see the blond sitting in his seat, which Kayla had automatically named, the Captain’s Seat.

“Guessing right.” She flirted. Reaching out to touch something, she withdrew her hand with a gasp of pain. Looking down at her hands, she saw her burn marks from the rope for the first time.

“Burn your hands on the rope?” Jack asked, somewhat concerned.

“Yeah.” She glanced out of the window. “We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?” Jack almost rolled his eyes. She’s burned her hands on a rope, and now she wants to know if anyone could see them.

“No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?” He asked.

“Why?” the blond asked, worried.

“Please?” He pleaded, sitting down next to her. She held her hands out to him and he scanned it with his VM. 

“You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away.” He told her.

“Time Agent?” She inquired. 

“I've been expecting one of you guys to show up again. Though, not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?” He teased.

“Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons.” She smiled at him brightly. Jack didn’t miss that as he took his scarf off and tied it around her wrists.

“What're you doing?” She inquired.

“Try and hold still.” He said, not answering her question. Jack leaned over her to switch a button that happened to be over her head. They both caught each other’s eyes, very aware of how close they were…and the nanogenes alarm went off and they came out and did their magic, healing the blond’s hands. 

“Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them.” He explained. The blond watched them, stunned. “They just repaired three layers of your skin.” He told her, taking the scarf off her wrists.

“Well, tell them thanks!” She said cheerfully, laughing. Jack got up, smiling.

“We'll get down to business.” He told her.

“Business?” The blond wondered, sounding disappointed. Jack took out one of his many bottles of champagne.

“Shall we have a drink on the balcony?” He inquired. Holding her gaze, he pressed a button and his staircase slid out. He started to go up but paused. “Bring up the glasses.” He told her, and then preceded to the top of his invisible spaceship and uncorked the champagne bottle. The blond girl followed him and looked unsteady as she took in Big Ben, which they were right next to.

“I'm standing on something...” She laughed nervously, the glasses in her hand. Jack chuckled, he had seen the same reaction before and it never got old. He took one of his many devices out of his pocket and flicked a switch, making his spaceship visible. Some Germans might change their medication…

“Okay...you have an invisible spaceship...”the blond’s voice trailed off, shocked.

“Yeah...” Jack agreed, he loved his spaceship, and Kayla had cleaned it up some. 

“Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason...” Her sentence stopped, trying to get him to answer. Jack was happy to oblige.  
“First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember.” He explained to her. Jack popped the cork, which came off with a loud, pop. The blond girl whooped and Jack laughed, he could definetly get along with her. Jack started to fill both of their glasses, his mind not on the girl next to him, but on a burnet who was out there somewhere, maybe even dead.

* * *

Kayla and the Doctor ran after Nancy, who was scuttling over the train tracks at a remarkable speed. She hurried into an outer house and started to take food out her bag when she paused and suddenly turned around, sensing Kayla and the Doctor’s eyes on her.

“How'd you follow me here?” She wondered.

“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it.” He told her proudly.

“Yes you do.” Kayla whispered softly.

“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to.” Nancy remarked, her voice tinged with suspicion, something that Kayla was used to,

“My nose has special powers.” Kayla had to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah? That's why it's uh...” Nancy couldn’t find a nice way to say what she meant to.

“What?” The Doctor inquired, actually not knowing.

“Nothing.” Nancy dismissed.

“What?” The Doctor asked again.

“Nothing! Do your ears have special powers too?” Nancy teased, her eyes on the large ears.

‘Probably.’ Kayla mouthed to Nancy, who giggled.

“What're you trying to say?” the Doctor inquired calmly.

“Goodnight, Mister, Madam.” Nancy dismissed the Doctor and Kayla, who didn’t leave, even though her back was to them.

“Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?” Kayla tensed again, he was talking about the con. Nancy turned back to him. “The thing I'm looking for. The thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?” Nancy sighed softly.

“There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station.” She gave in.

“Take us there.” The Doctor requested.

“There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire...you'll never get through.” Nancy shook her head, meaning every word.

“Try me!” Kayla bit her tongue. Once again, a con had landed her in hot water, but this time it was hurting others too.

“You sure you wanna know what's going on in there?” Nancy wondered.

“We really do, we can help.” Kayla told the girl.

“Then there's someone you need to talk to first.” She said.

“Who?” Kayla pounced on the information.

“The Doctor.” Kayla blinked, watching as Nancy turned away from them before looking over at the Doctor, who’s brow was furrowed. He gave a quiet, ironic laugh, dreadfully confused.

* * *

The blond and Jack were still sitting on Jack’s spaceship, drinking champagne. The blond stood up.

“You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back.” She said mournfully.

“We're discussing business.” Jack insisted.

“This isn't business. This is champagne.” The blond said with a smile.

“I try never to discuss business with a clear head.” Jack explained. He got up and started to walk towards her. “Are you travelling alone? Are you authorized to negotiate with me?” He questioned.

“What would we be negotiating?” 

“We, Kayla and I, have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?” He grilled. 

“Well, I-I should talk to my...companion.” She stuttered out.

“Companion?” Great, two people.

“Yeah, I should really be getting back to him.” And it’s a him, that makes it all the better.

“Him?” The blond laughed.

“Do you have the time?” She wondered. Jack cleared his throat, took out his device, and flicked a switch. Big Ben chimed loudly next to them. “Okay, that was flash.” She laughed. “Th--that was on the flash side.” She commented. Jack moved closer, placing both his hands on her waist.

“So...when you say 'companion', just how disappointed should I be?” He flirted, not having to lay it thick on her.

“Okay...we're standing in midair...” She started.

“Mm-hm.” Jack stated.

“On a spaceship...during a German air raid...do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me...?” Her voice faltered slightly as Jack raised her hands to him and placed his lips on her them. Upon her words, Jack took his lips away and patted her hand.

“Perhaps not.” He agreed, and started to walk away.

“Well, it was just a suggestion.” She called quickly to him. Jack turned around.

“Do you like Glenn Miller?” He wondered. Before she could answer, he took out his device and pointed it over his shoulder and what was supposed to be, Moonlight Serenade, was supposed to play, but instead, Blackheart, by Two Steps From Hell started. Well, they both were good to slow dance too.

“I don’t think this is Glenn Miller.” The blond pointed out, watching as Jack walked towards her and then she smiled quite a bit when they started to slow dance. 

“It isn’t. It’s Two Steps From Hell, Kayla was messing with my CDS earlier. Must have changed them.” He sighed and they continued to sway to the music. “It's 1941. The height of the London Blitz. The height of the German Bombing Campaign. And something else has fallen on London-a fully equipped Chula Warship. The last one in existence...” His voice trailed off as the blond’s eyes fluttered closed, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. “... armed to the teeth.” He pulled her off, holding her away at arm’s length, studying her. “And I know where it is. Because I parked it.” He finished. The blond laughed. 

“If the Agency can name the right price, and you know what it is, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is gonna fall on it and destroy it forever.” His voice and mood turned serious. “That's the deadline. That's the deal. And now, shall we discuss payment?” He inquired.

“Do you know what I think?” the blond asked.

“What?” Jack wondered.

“I think you were talking just there...” She said dreamily. He might have charmed her too much. Damn 51st Century hormones. 

“Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater.” He tried again.

“Promises, promises...” The girl’s voice still held that dreamy quality. Maybe he should talk to her companion…

“Are you listening to any of this?” He asked, exasperated, and his worry about Kayla was coming back, something that didn’t help his mood. The girl seemed to shake herself out of the stupor he had put her in.

“You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer.” She told him.

“Well, that's a little harsh.” Jack commented, pulling her closer.

“Besides, you got some of it wrong. Kayla and I used to be Time Agents. Now, we like to think of ourselves as criminals.” 

“I bet you do!” The blond laughed, ignoring Kayla. She wasn’t here, was she, so why should she care about her. Besides, if they were an item, then Jack wouldn’t be flirting with her, would he?

“So, this companion of yours-does he handle the business?” Jack inquired. 

“Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah.” The blond agreed.

“Well, maybe we should go find him.” He suggested innocently, hoping the man would be able to ignore his charm. Or, if he found Kayla first, then she could talk to him.

“And how're you gonna do that?” The blond wondered.

“Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech, and I might be able to find Kayla. She went down there earlier, to some club. Not my favorite one.” Jack commented as he started to scan using his VM.

“Finally, a PROFESSIONAL.” The blond whispered to herself excitedly, but Jack heard her, and he couldn’t help but grin. That’s exactly what Kayla and he are, professional con artists.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla stood side-by-side, both using binoculars and listening to Nancy. The only difference was that Kayla’s binoculars were from the 51st Century, and much better than the Doctor’s. They were a good deal away from the bomb site, which gave Kayla little comfort. She had to get the Doctor to go with the con, and so far, she was failing. 

“The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital.” Nancy explained, telling them exactly what they were seeing in the bomb site. Kayla moved her gaze to the hospital, which wasn’t much.

“What about it?” The Doctor asked, his gaze also on the hospital.

“That's where the doctor is.” Kayla zoomed in on the hospital, but found the shades drawn. “You should talk to him.” Nancy added.

“Right now, I’d like to get in there.” Kayla told the younger girl, pointing towards the bomb site.

“Talk to the doctor first.” Nancy ordered.

“And why should we do that?” Kayla turned to look at her.

“'Cos then maybe you won't wanna get inside.” Nancy started to leave, going up the steps they were right next to.

“Where're you going?” The Doctor asked without turning around.

“There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now.” Nancy said this in a tone that was as casual as a shrug.

“Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?” The Doctor wondered.

“What?” Nancy started, shocked. The Doctor lowered his binoculars and turned around to face her.

“The way you look after all those kids. It's 'cos you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it.” He explained.

“My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me-told him it was dangerous, but he just...he just didn't like being on his own.” Kayla felt horrible guilt, guilt like no other. It had been a long time since she had greeted the fickle friend, and now all she wanted was to send it away. It was her fault for Jamie getting hurt, everything was her fault. She probably caused her mother’s death, though she didn’t even know her.

“I’m sorry.” Kayla muttered, too quiet for anyone but the Doctor to hear, but he wasn’t supposed to hear her, his Time Lord senses let him.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked.

“In the middle of an air raid? What do you THINK happened?” The Doctor nodded, and then broke into a smile.

“Amazing.” He stated.

“What is?” Nancy and Kayla asked at the same time, not following the man at all.

“1941.” He answered.

“What?” Kayla questioned, very confused. In the sky, planes were dropping bombs in the distance. A barrage balloon hovered over the three, and there were small explosions in the air. It looked like hell from a distance.

“Right now, not very far from here, a German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says 'no'. 'No'. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion.” His gaze had been on Kayla, who was watching the destruction with a stony face, but when her eyes turned towards him, he looked over at Nancy quickly. “You're amazing, the lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then...do what you've gotta do. Save the world.” He smiled some, his thoughts on humans, mainly his yellow and pink Rose, and the girl, a hardened person, Kayla, who was standing right next to him. The Doctor and Kayla started to go down the steps that were in front of them, intent on talking to the doctor inside the hospital.

* * *

Kayla and the Doctor met their first problem, with a padlocked gate. 

“Damn it, it’s locked.” Kayla cursed, earning a stony glare from the Doctor. 

“Allow me.” He said. With a flourish, he took out his weird pen like thing with a glowing blue light, and put it on the gate, causing the padlock to unlock, and get destroyed.

“You could have let me do it.” Kayla told him, watching thoroughly unimpressed as he took the chain away from the gates, rendering them unlocked. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said cheerfully. Holding open the gate, Kayla slipped inside the Albion Hospital with the Doctor following her.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla went into a dark ward where they could just make out rows of lifeless people, all wearing gasmasks. 

“Just like the little boy.” Kayla hissed to the Doctor, which only made his brow furrow more. Confused, he went back into the hall and down the corridor to a slightly lighter ward where, once again, people who were lifeless laid on hospital beds, gasmasks firmly in place. A noise came from behind them, causing Kayla and the Doctor to whirl around to see an old man.

“You'll find them everywhere. Every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them.” The old man said, leaning wearily on his cane and walking to a chair.

“Why are they all wearing gasmasks? Wouldn’t it help them to breathe if they didn’t wear them?” Kayla wondered, indicating all the faces which were covered in gasmasks.

“They're not. Who are you?” Kayla blinked.

“I’m, uh…are you the doctor?” The Doctor questioned.

“I’m Kayla.” She put in before the old man could answer.

“Doctor Constantine. And it’s lovely to meet you, though who are you?” He questioned, looking straight at the Doctor.

“Nancy sent me.” The Doctor stated, not answering the question.

“Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb.” Kayla tensed, yet again her con was being mentioned.

“Yes.” The Doctor agreed.

“What do you know about it?” Doctor Constantine sat down, staring intently at the Doctor and Kayla.

“Nothing, just that a boy named Jamie might have been injured because of it. Nancy said to go to you, that you would know. So, what do you know?” Kayla said rapidly before the Doctor could answer.

“Only what it's done.” Constantine sighed.

“These people-were they all caught up in the blast?” the Doctor wondered.

“None of them were.” Constantine laughed lightly, but it turned into a deep and hacking cough. The Doctor took a few steps towards him.

“You're very sick.” The Doctor commented.

“Dying, I should think-I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?” His sentence, which was gloomy for most of it, turned a little hopeful at the end.

“I have my moments.” The Doctor said proudly, not one for false modesty. 

“Have you examined any of them, yet?” Constantine wondered.

“No.” The Doctor admitted.

“Don't touch the flesh.” Constantine warned, indicating for the Doctor to examine them.

“Which one?” Kayla asked.

“Anyone.” Constantine warned. Kayla and the Doctor both raised their eyebrows and went to different sides of the room. The Doctor took out his weird little un-locker/scanner, while Kayla used her VM. The only sound was the occasional beep from Kayla’s side, and the constant high-pitch drone from the Doctor’s side.

“Conclusions?” Constantine wondered.

“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side...” The Doctor started, running his scanner over the head, but Kayla was ahead of him.

“Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns.” She rushed to finish. The Doctor turned to see her quickly cover something up with her sleeve. 

“How did you know that?” He wondered.

“I have my moments.” She echoed him, smirking quite a bit.

“Examine another one.” Constantine ordered. Kayla turned back, giving the Doctor a couple seconds before examining the person.

“It’s the same.” Kayla gasped out. She whipped around at the same time of the Doctor. 

“This isn't possible.” He blurted out.

“Examine another.” Constantine insisted, and Kayla did just that, so did the Doctor.

“How are they the same?” Kayla questioned Doctor Constantine.

“This isn’t possible.” The Doctor repeated himself, shocked.

“No.” Doctor Constantine agreed.

“They've all got the same injuries!” The Doctor gasped out.

“Yes.” Constantine answered.

“All of them the same, right down to that damn scar.” Kayla added, not missing Doctor Constantine’s gaze switch to his hand where an identical scar to all the others sat.

“How did this happen? How did it start?” The Doctor questioned, not noticing the scar on Constantine’s hand, to wrapped up in the current mystery.

“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim.” Constantine answered.

“Dead?” Kayla questioned, knowing that it had something to do with Jamie. He went out the same night as the con, he got hurt by it, something changed him. Something that happened to go with the child outside that house earlier. If he had been chasing the children since the con…then this was all her fault. Jack’s and Kayla’s fault yet again.

“At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him-who had touched him-had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward had the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries-as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?” Doctor Constantine challenged, sounding like a teacher.

“The head trauma.” The Doctor guessed, looking over to Kayla who was staring off into space. He could have sworn he saw a tear, but it was gone in a second.

“No.” Constantine denied.

“Asphyxiation.” He tried.

“No.” Constantine repeated.

“The collapse of the chest cavity--” He started, but Kayla cut him off.

“They’re not dead, they’re still alive, just sleeping.” Kayla stated calmly, and in answer, Doctor Constantine rapped his cane on a metal bin. All the patients sat straight up, and Kayla jumped and automatically moved towards the Doctor, who made no comment about this move, a little worried about the patients just sitting there, making no move.

“It's all right. They're harmless. They just...sort of, sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just...don't die.” Constantine reassured the two, who didn’t look reassured at all.

“And they've just been left here? Nobody's DOING anything?” Kayla stared at the people, who slowly laid back down.

“That’s…that’s just wrong.” She stuttered, out, feeling more guilt crush down on her.

“I try and make them comfortable, what else is there?” Constantine asked, eyeing Kayla.

“Just you? You're the only one here?” Kayla wondered, her voice void of any emotion.

“Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I am still a doctor.” Doctor Constantine said mournfully, mourning his family.

“Yeah. Know the feeling.” The Doctor agreed.

“I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb.” Kayla looked around the hospital.

“Might be too late.” She mumbled.

“No. They are isolated cases, but...isolated cases breaking out all over London...” Doctor Constantine told her, and Kayla blushed when she realized that he heard her. Her embarrassment turned to worry as Constantine coughed heavily, his speech impaired because of it. The Doctor and Kayla started towards him.

“Stay back, stay back.” He warned, and then coughed again. “Listen to me...top floor. Room 802, that's where they took the first victim-the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again.” He ordered them.

“Nancy?” Kayla questioned.

“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she mi—mi--” Doctor Constantine gagged, clutching his throat.

“M... mu... mee...” Kayla started to back away, watching the frail Doctor with concern. Speech wasn’t easy. 

“Are... you... my... mum-my?” Kayla grabbed the Doctor’s leather-clad arm with a vice grip and tugged him back, causing him to stumble some but move a few inches back. Her hand still on his arm, they both watched a gasmask protrude out of Doctor Constantine’s mouth, His eyes become a gasmask’ eyes, all of it fusing into his face, and then he went limp. Eyes wide, the two stared at the old man, barley registering the voice in the distance, calling their names.

“Hello?” Jack’s voice called.

“Hello?” A woman’s echoed.

“Hello?” Jack called again. The Doctor moved his arm out of Kayla’s hand, only to take said hand and pull her out of the ward, she too frozen to do anything but follow.

* * *

They went into a corridor, and stopped when they saw two people, a blond and Captain Jack Harkness. 

“Kayla!” He roared out, and Kayla looked up and saw him. Her face broke into a smile and she ran over to meet him in a hug, noticing that when they had seen the blond, the Doctor had removed his hand from hers. She felt a prickling sensation, and she looked up to see a blond which she could only assume to be Rose, studying her with a small hint of jealousy in her eyes. Kayla blushed, she wasn’t much, only 20 with wavy brown hair and blue green eyes. Rose, however, was 19 with blond hair and brown eyes, and Jack had a weakness for blonds. Jack pulled away from the hug and stared at her for a few seconds, reading her, before facing the man that was holding hands with her when they arrived.

“Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting-Jack Harkness.” He shook the Doctor’s hand. “I've been hearing all about you on the way over.” He gave a winning smile to the Doctor before going back to Kayla, placing his hand in hers.

“He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents.” Rose called to the Doctor, and Kayla’s eyes widened.

“Well you could have told me, kept me guessing all night. Don’t worry, I’m one too, well ex-Time Agent.” She pulled her sleeve up to reveal her vortex manipulator, VM for short. The Doctor wisely nodded.

“And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock.” Jack said to the Doctor, moving forwards to pat the Doctor on the shoulder, before walking off, intent on talking to Kayla.

“So, German bomb drop, and I find you’ve been with Mr. Spock/big ears over there.” Kayla stared at Jack with fiery determination. 

“Yes, and you went with Ms. Rose/pretty blond, I think we’re even, Captain.” Jack laughed and hugged her tightly.

“Don’t do that to me again, I was worried about.” He told Kayla.

“I know, but what do we do. It’s our fault, I’m sure of it.” Jack squeezed her tighter.

“It’s okay baby, we’ll think of something.” He reassured her, and they both separated and heard Rose ask the Doctor,

“Listen, what's a Chula warship?” Kayla smirked at Jack.

“You remembered, good job.” She praised, and Jack smiled at her.

“Chula?” the Doctor/Mr. Spock asked.

* * *

Jack wanted to see the bodies for himself, whatever could rattle Kayla like that had to be bad, so they all went back into the ward where he started to examine the bodies. 

“This just isn't possible. How could this happen?” Kayla grabbed a chair and sat down, watching Jack at work, knowing what he was reading.

“What kind of Chula ship landed here?” Kayla felt a sinking pit of despair open in her stomach, they were being called out…damn it.

“What?” Jack asked, his eyes meeting Kayla just for a second, and she knew he was just using the time to scramble his thoughts together.

“He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it-unless WE make him an offer.” Rose explained to the Doctor.

“We stole it.” Kayla corrected softly, and Rose shot her an annoyed look. 

“What kind of warship?” Kayla got up and faced the Doctor.

“It’s a warship! You’re smart, figure it out.” She hissed.

“Besides, it has nothing to do with this.” Jack added, agitated. 

“This started at the bomb site. It's got EVERYTHING to do with it. What kind of warship?” The Doctor roared, properly angry now.

“It was an ambulance!” Kayla cried out in defeat. She pulled up an image of the space junk and showed it to the Doctor. “Look.” She ordered.  
“That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. Jack and I, we wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle-nice retro flair to it-threw you the bait--” 

“Bait?” Rose interrupted.

“We wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk.” Jack explained, taking Kayla out of the limelight.

“You said it was a WAR ship.” Rose accused, sounding far more hurt than she should.

“They have ambulances in wars, therefore it’s a war ship. Jack and I never said what war ship it was, and that subject does have a lot of variables.” Kayla told Rose. Jack walked over to a chair.

“It was a con. We were conning you-that's what Kayla and I are, we’re con artists. We thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?” Jack growled, annoyed.

“We’ve been doing it for a few years, you guys were just another job, nothing more.” Kayla said softly.

“Just a couple more free-lancers.” Rose answered Jack, ignoring Kayla.

“Ahh...should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color-I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?” Kayla glared at Jack, not missing Rose’s and the Doctor’s uncomfortable glances at their clothes. 

“I agree with you about Flag Girl, but U-Boat Captain is a little harsh, besides, you have that coat.” She pointed to the World War II coat that Jack was wearing. 

“Eh, I guess. Anyway...whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship.” Kayla stared at Jack with pity.

“Jack, I think it has a lot to do with it. The night the junk dropped, a boy was injured, and now there’s a creepy boy in a gasmask following the homeless kids of London around.

“What IS happening here, Doctor?” Rose wondered, looking at the bodies and glaring at Kayla. She didn’t like that girl. Jack seemed to really like her, and they had embraced for a long time, but when she had arrived, she was holding the Doctor’s hand. She was playing both men, and Rose felt like Kayla should decide, forgetting her flirting with Jack and her feelings for the Doctor.

“Human DNA's being rewritten...by an idiot.” He told Rose.

“What d'you mean?” Rose questioned, confused.

“It’s some kind of virus that converts humans into those things. I can’t place it.” She growled with frustration, hating that she didn’t know.

“But why? What's the point, what would they gain?” She wondered.

* * *

Rose bent over one of the bodies, examining it when it sat up suddenly. Kayla lunged forwards and dragged Rose back. Kayla let go of Rose quickly, watching in horror as all the people started to repeat, mummy over and over again.

“What's happening?” Rose wondered, terrified. Kayla just started to walk backwards slowly until she was next to Jack.

“They’re waking up.” She answered Rose, just as the gasmask people got out of bed and started to walk towards them, like zombies.

“Don’t let them touch you.” Kayla warned.

“What happens if they touch us?” Rose questioned.

“You're looking at it.” The Doctor answered, and Rose made a face that was missed by the two, not liking how Kayla and the Doctor were trading off sentences easily, like they had known each other for their entire lives. The gasmask people were still chanting, ‘mummy,’ pressing the four to the wall, when their backs hit the wall however, the people kept getting closer, and Kayla reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand.

“Love you, dad.” She swallowed thickly, and Jack squeezed her hand.

“Love you too.” Rose looked over at them.

“Dad? He’s your dad?” She gasped out, shocked, but then had to press herself against the wall as the people grew closer.

“Mummy!” They all cried out, and Kayla looked at the Doctor.

“Think of something, you annoying Time Lord!” She yelled out, and he blinked, shocked. 

“What did you say?” He gasped out.

“Think of something. You’re a Time Lord, you’re people invited the game chess. So do something quickly!” Kayla roared out, not wanting to die and become like one of those people. 


	3. The Doctor Dances Pt. 1

The gasmask people were getting closer and closer. Kayla squeezed her father’s hand, and without meaning to, latched onto the Doctor’s. He made no attempt to pull away. Instead, he faced the crowd.

“Go to your room.” He said sternly, like he was addressing a naughty child. The gasmask people stopped, hesitating. Kayla laughed a bit, realizing that the Doctor was saving them by sending them to their room. “Go to your room!” As one, the people crocked their heads to one side. “I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross! Go-to-your-ROOM!” He roared, pointing in no particular direction. Kayla had to admit, very grudgingly, that this man was good, because the gasmask people had turned away meekly, heading back to their beds where they sat down on them, and then fell back into their sleeping state. “I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been TERRIBLE last words.” The Doctor sighed in relief, and smiled at Jack, Kayla, and Rose, not noticing the blond’s gaze on Kayla’s and his still locked hands.

* * *

Rose at by one of the beds, staring at the gasmask people. Jack settled down on a chair while Kayla stood nearby, not wanting to stand next to the gasmask people. Who could just pop up whenever they wanted.

“Why are they all wearing gasmasks?” Rose inquired, and Kayla looked over at her.

“They aren’t. Those masks, they’re flesh and blood. That’s they’re head now. If we tried to get it off, then not only would we become like them, it wouldn’t come off.” She explained.

“Oh.” Rose said in a small voice.

“How was this con of yours supposed to work, and how do you know about me being a Time Lord?” Both questions from the Doctor were directed to Kayla.

“Find some harmless piece of space-junk...let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Jack convinces him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front-oops! I make a German bomb fall on it, destroying it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been conned. Jack buys us all drinks with the Time Agent’s own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con. As for the Time Lord thing, when we were running and you were dragging me behind you, I took the time to take your pulse. I was running through all the facts I knew about you during dinner, including your TARDIS, though the Chameleon Circuit must be broken, or it would have cloaked itself better.” Kayla smirked at the Doctor, while Jack whistled lowly.

“Yeah, perfect con.” The Doctor muttered quietly.

“The London Bliss is perfect for a self-cleaning con. Pompeii is nice, but it sort of makes you sad,” Jack squeezed her hand.

“You also have to set your alarm for volcano day.” He tried to joke, to cheer up his daughter, but it didn’t work, even though he laughed, and Kayla loved his laugh for some unknown reason. His laughter died away when he caught the Doctor’s stern look. “Getting a hint of disapproval.” He said, watching as Kayla started to walk around the room, staring at all the people.

“Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did.” Kayla turned around quickly and stared at the Doctor.

“Don’t blame Jack, I was the one who was checking the medical transporter. It looked empty, the scanner said it was empty, so I went with it. I was lazy, I should have run more tests…done something. It’s my fault, not Jack’s.” The Doctor stared at her without comment before he turned away.

“Rose.” He called to the blond.

“We getting out of here?” Rose wondered.

“We're going upstairs.” The Doctor corrected, and the blond got up and followed him half-heartily like this was a regular occurrence. Kayla watched them go, her gaze lingering where the Doctor had stood, not noticing that the man was still standing at the doorway, or that Rose was still in the room.

“I did this, I’m going with them. You can go back to the ship if you want to.” Jack shook his head.

“It’s not your fault, it is never your fault.” He reassured her, before turning to look at the leather clad man.

“I programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living-it shouldn’t have harmed anyone! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me-Kayla had nothing to do with it, she’s too young for this kind of job, for this life. She had nothing to do with it, and I didn’t either.” The Doctor turned to face him.

“I'll tell you what's happening. You both forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day.” He told them scornfully, repeating Jack’s failed joke. A siren went off in the distance, and Kayla ran out of the ward, startled.

“What’s that?” Rose asked.

“The all-clear.” Jack reported, remembering the list he had received when he joined the army.

“I wish.” The Doctor and Kayla both muttered darkly, nether hearing the other, and the Doctor walked out quickly, leaving Rose, Kayla, and Jack to go after him.

* * *

Rose and Jack ran after the Doctor and…Kayla, who was surprisingly a quick runner, and was yards ahead, almost out of sight.

“Mr. Spock?” Jack called, using the Doctor’s false name.

“Doctor?” Rose yelled.

“Kayla!” Jack yelled, unaware that Kayla was waiting for them by some stairs which they ignored, running past them and her.

“Have you got a blaster?” the Doctor called, suddenly next to Kayla, pocking his head around the corner. She jumped, but remain silent as Rose and Jack backtracked to meet them.

“Two. I have one and Kayla got one from the Time Agency on her fifth year with them.” He told the Doctor. The Doctor, Jack, Rose, and Kayla ran up the stairs and found themselves faced with a locked door.

“The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken.” The Doctor explained, not noticing Kayla’s wince.

“Jamie?” She guessed to the Doctor, who nodded.

“Appears so.” He agreed.

“What happened to him?” Rose wondered.

“Let's find out!” the Doctor cheered, and then looked over at Kayla, who was right next to him.

“Get it open.” She hesitated for a few seconds, and then pulled out her small silver blaster and pointed it at the door, and then paused for another few moments, feeling the Doctor step back next to Rose only to be replaced by Jack.

“Do you want me to-” Kayla quickly shook her head.

“No.” She told him, and then used her blaster to shoot a perfect square hole around the lock of the door, and it squeaked open.

“Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?” He asked Kayla, who shook her head.

“His is, the Time Agency made some too, gave it only to the best.” She tensed some, and Jack watched as her mask went into place firmly.

“You were one of the best?” The Doctor asked.

“Yep, and it’s not something I’m proud of either.” She told him.

“Wait, you’ve been to the factories?” Jack suddenly asked, changing the subject off of Kayla and her past.

“Once.” The Doctor agreed.

“Well, they gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot.” Kayla winced and stepped into the room.

“Like I said-once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good.” The Doctor said cheerfully, walking into the room behind Kayla, both of them listening to Rose and Jack flirt.

“That’s a nice blast pattern, does yours do that?” Rose wondered.

“Yep, it’s digital.” Jack said proudly, and Kayla could imagine him taking his blaster out and showing it to Rose with pride.

“Squareness gun.” Rose said.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed.

“I like it.” Rose smiled at Jack and went into the room, laughing. Kayla went over and turned on the lights, showing the ransacked room. Leaves and papers scattered the floor, and the window was broken.

“What d'you think?” the Doctor asked Kayla and Jack.

“SOMETHING got out of here...” Jack started.

“Yeah. And?” the Doctor inquired, no longer look at Jack but looking at Kayla, who was running a hand across the wall.

“Something very powerful, and horribly angry.” Kayla spoke softly; her voice quivering as yet more guilt crushed her. It was her fault that Jamie got hurt, her fault that a monster was chasing the children. All the people lying in the wards, dead, had her to blame. Even poor Doctor Constantine was her fault.

“Powerful and angry.” The Doctor agreed.

Jack looked over at Kayla, and sighed deeply, knowing her expression and that he couldn’t do anything to her. He walked over to a door, and entered a room to the side. Kayla walked in afterwards, only to moan and lean against the wall, her back firmly against the many crayon drawing of women. All the walls and the floor were covered with drawings with different women on them. Hair colors were changed, eyes were too, the skin was blue or green or any other color. A few children toys sat in the corner of the room, untouched.

“A child? I suppose this explains 'mummy.’” Jack commented, looking around the room, his eyes landing on Kayla who was still leaning against the wall, her eyes fluttering closed.

“How could a child do this?” Rose questioned. Nobody answered her. The Doctor went over to a tape recorder and flipped it on while Jack went over to his daughter and held her hand, giving her as much comfort has he could.

“Do you know where you are?” Constantine’s voice came from the recorder, causing Kayla’s eyes to pop open and go stand next to the Doctor. Almost like she didn’t know she was doing it, Kayla clasped onto the Doctor’s hand, and he didn’t jerk away.

“Are you my mummy?” the child’s voiced.

“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you...see?” the elderly doctor asked.

“Are you my mummy?” the child repeated.

“What do you want? Do you know--” Constantine started, but the child interrupted me.

“I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?” The child yelled rapidly, sounding like he was throwing a tantrum. Kayla studied the pictures, realizing that the child had drawn pictures of his mother, his mummy.

“Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?” the child chorused.

“Doctor, I've heard this voice before.” Rose stated suddenly.

“Me too.” The Doctor agreed.

“And I have too. But what does this have to do with Jamie? How are they related? Jamie got hurt the night of the con, and a child was brought here.” Kayla started to walk around, ignoring like everyone else, the child still chanting.

“Mummy?” Kayla turned to face the three people in the small room with her.

“Start talking, tell me everything you’ve noticed.” She instructed them.

“Always, "are you my mummy?" Like he doesn't know.” Rose voiced.

“Yes, there is that.” Kayla agreed, still pacing.

“Mummy?” The child asked again.

“Why doesn’t he know?” Rose wondered, and Kayla stopped pacing, listening to the child intently.

“Are you there, mummy? Mummy?” The child cried.

* * *

The reels continued to spin on the tape.

“Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?” He continued to chorus. Kayla had stopped her pacing only to have the Doctor start to replicate her, walking back and forth, thinking deeply while Kayla leaned against the wall, rubbing her temple.

“Doctor?” Rose questioned, casting a worried glance at him and then to Kayla.

“Can you sense it?” the Doctor asked.

“Can’t you feel it?” Kayla inquired at the same time. They both glanced at each other for a few seconds before Kayla broke the stare, looking over at her father, feeling Rose’s dagger like stares at her neck.

“Sense what, feel what?” Jack questioned, staring worriedly at his daughter, who was paler than normal, and she was quite pale as it was.

“Coming out of the walls…” Kayla started.

“Can you feel it?” the Doctor finished for her, following her thought process.

“Mummy?” the child asked yet again. The Doctor stopped and looked at Jack and Rose before glancing over at Kayla, who’s back was still pressed against the wall. Very slowly, he pulled her away from the wall and into the middle of the room, the furthest point from the walls.

“Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?” He questioned the two. Kayla barley heard him, the only thing she heard was the child’s voice, growing louder and making her head hurt horribly. The voice pounded, getting louder and louder. With a sigh, she fainted right into the Doctor’s outstretched arms.

* * *

Jack stared at his daughter’s closed eyes, shocked.

“She fainted.” He said, stunned.

“Yes she did, now were was why?” the Doctor asked.

“You were insulting humans and their little brains.” Rose told him promptly.

“Right! There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air-raids looking for food.” He explained to them, reciting what Kayla and he had seen.

“Mummy, please?” the child wondered.

“Suppose they were there when this thing-whatever it was-landed? That’s what Kayla was getting at! Jamie and the child were hurt on the same night!” He cried out in victory.

“It was a med-ship. It was harmless.” Jack repeated, not sounding as sure of himself as before.

“Yes, you keep saying. 'Harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected-altered?” He inquired, still next to Kayla in the middle of the room.

“Altered how?” Rose voiced.

“I'm here!” The child said, the first sentence he had spoken so far that didn’t contain mummy in any way.

“It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do.” He gave a small laugh, and glanced down at Kayla, who was still out. He didn’t know what, but something attracted him to her, something about her confused him, made him feel things he hadn’t felt since Gallifrey. Rose was nice and all, but he would never think of her as anything but being his younger sister that he had to protect. Realizing that he had quiet for a long time, the Doctor rushed to finish his sentence. “It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room.” A loud crackling sound filled the room.

“Doctor...” Rose said, her voice failing because of her fear.

“I'm here. Can't you see me?” the child wondered, and the Doctor felt his self-satisfied smile fall off.

“End of the tape. It ran out about 30 seconds ago.” He told her.

“I'm here, now. Can't you see me?” the child questioned again.

“I sent it to its room. THIS is its room.” He spun around and faced the tape recorder where the child that the Doctor and Kayla had seen at the house earlier stood there.

“Are you my mummy?” the child cocked his head, considering Rose. “Mummy?” Rose swallows nervously.

“What about Kayla?” She asked softly, and then barley held back a scream as Kayla popped up and regarded the child coldly.

“Oh, it’s you.” She hissed.

“Okay...on my signal...make for the door. NOW!” Jack roared, violently pulling out…a banana, expecting it to be his blaster, and pointed it threateningly at the child. The Doctor grinned and grabbed the sonic blaster from his pocket and created a perfect square hole in the wall.

“Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!” He ordered Jack, Kayla, and Rose. Rose and Jack didn’t hesitate while Kayla stayed with the Doctor only for them both to hop out quickly.

“Why not?!” Jack wondered.

“Good source of potassium!” the Doctor explained, and they were running, only to arrive back in the corridor, the child walking out of the room in front of them.

“Give me that!” Jack ordered, grabbing the blaster.

“Are you my mummy?” the child repeated.

“I dislike that question.” Kayla commented as Jack put the wall back in place, their square hole gone.

“Digital rewind.” He explained, tossing the banana to the Doctor. “Nice switch.” He praised grudgingly.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Kayla whispered to Jack, who shrugged.

“It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate.” The Doctor told him.

“There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?” Kayla smirked.

“Nice.” She praised.

“Bananas are good.” The Doctor said simply. Their humor was short lived as the child pounded on the wall, creating cracks in it.

“Doctor!” Rose cried out in alarm.

“Come on!” the Doctor yelled.

They rush down a short flight of stairs and down another corridor, before they encounter all the patients bursting out of the ward calling 'mummy'. They hastily backtrack, but they find the gasmask people coming from that direction too. They find themselves back at the point where they started, where the Child is breaking through the wall.

“It's keeping us here so it can get at us.” The Doctor warned. Kayla and Jack both had their sonic blasters, back to back, pointing them at opposite sides of the hallway.

“It's controlling them?” Jack wondered.

“It IS them. It's every living thing in this hospital.” The Doctor corrected.

“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Kayla’s can do all that plus it can explode like a bomb. Doc, what you got?” Jack questioned.

“A sonic, er...oh, never mind” the Doctor started.

“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Kayla asked quickly, feeling the Doctor point something at the wall where the child was breaking out.

“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!” the Doctor told them, not answering Kayla’s or Jack’s question.

“A sonic WHAT?!” Kayla screamed out.

“SCREWDRIVER!” Jack spun around, just as the child broke out, and Kayla pointed her blaster at the floor.

“Watch out!” She warned, just as the floor disappeared and they fell to the ward below where they landed in a messy heap. Kayla pointed her blaster rapidly at the hole above, putting the floor back in place.

“Doctor, are you okay?” Rose questioned, and Kayla didn’t miss the angry glare from the blond as she rushed over to the leather-clad man.

“Could've used a warning...!” He complained, and Kayla rolled her eyes.

“What do you call, ‘watch out?’ I didn’t yell it for my own amusement, that was a warning. And you’re welcome, by the way. Or else we’d all have scars on our hands and become like them.” She pointed her free hand at the ceiling.

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack questioned as they all got up, brushing themselves off.

“I do!” Kayla examined the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver which she had stolen from him without him knowing.

“Light!” Rose called out, trying to find the switch.

“I sort of like it, it’s slimming.” Kayla commented, and the Doctor reached over to take it back, but Kayla held it out of his reach.

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks "oohoo, this could be a little more sonic"?” Jack scoffed.

“I’m thinking that right now.” Kayla told him, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“What, you've never been bored?” the Doctor said, finally getting his sonic and placing it firmly in his pocket.

“There's gotta be a light switch!” Rose muttered, still pocking around for it.

“Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?” the Doctor asked indignantly. Rose finally found the light switch, and the room flooded with light, waking up the gasmask people, all of whom sat up, chanting, ‘mummy.’

“Door.” Jack ordered. The four all ran to it, and upon finding it locked, Jack tried to shoot the door open with his sonic blaster. “Damn it!” he cursed. Kayla went in front of him and tried with hers, which sparked and flared dangerously, causing her to drop it.

“Mine’s broken.” She announced, and then moved aside for the Doctor to unlock it with his sonic screwdriver. When it didn’t work, he whacked it angrily.

“It's the special features, they really drain the battery.” Jack explained.

“The battery?!” Rose shouted, the people almost to them. The Doctor finally got the door opened, and he grinned, running through it with Rose, Kayla, and Jack after him. “That's so LAME.” She told Jack as the Doctor slammed the door shut and locked it again, trapping them inside a storage room.

“I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY'S gonna blow up the factory.” He glared at the Doctor, not expecting Kayla to speak up.

“He didn’t blow it up, I did. First mission for the Time Agency. Blow up the factories there. No warning, no anything, just blow it up. I didn’t agree with it, but I did it anyways.” The Doctor blinked, as did Jack and Rose, not sure of how to respond to that.

“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit.” The Doctor said.

“The door?! The WALL didn't stop it!” Jack protested.

“Well, it's gotta FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!” He ordered.

“Well, I've got a banana, and at a pinch you could put up some shelves.” Jack said sarcastically to the Doctor.

“And my sonic blaster is going haywire and if I use it ever again, it’ll probably explode, like a bomb.” Kayla deadpanned.

“Window--” The Doctor started.

“Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories.” Jack stated.

“And no other exits.” Rose added. Jack sat down comfortably in a large chair.

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack told them. The Doctor eyed Jack, who eyed him back, and then the Doctor looked over at Rose.

“So, where'd you pick this one up, then?” He wondered.

“Doctor...” Rose said warningly.

“She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a CHANCE.” Rose looked uncomfortable, even more so as Kayla laughed.

“Oh, that’s new. What was the last one, Pegasus…?” Her voice trailed off meaningfully, and Jack smiled at his daughter.

“Well this, it was a barrage balloon!” He roared excitedly.

“Okay, one, we want to get out of here. Two, we CAN'T get out of here. Have I missed anything?” Kayla looked at the Doctor, not noticing Rose glancing over to where Jack was.

“Yeah... Jack just disappeared.” The Doctor spun around to face Jack’s empty chair. Kayla groaned.

“I’m so gonna kill him.” She threatened, and the Doctor believed her.


	4. The Doctor Dances Pt. 2

The Doctor was sitting down in Jack’s old chair, and Rose put her hand on the back of it, while Kayla watched them, sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, facing an old radio.

“Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the GREAT looking ones who do that?” the Doctor peered up at her, giving her a look.

“I'm making an effort not to be insulted.” He whined, and Kayla snorted softly.

“I mean...men.” Rose waved her hand dismissively.

“Okay. Thanks. That REALLY helped.” The Doctor smiled sarcastically, and Kayla snorted again. Across from her, the old radio she had been staring at sprung to life, and Jack’s voice came through it.

“Rose? Doctor? Kayla? Can you hear me?” Jack questioned. Rose and the Doctor hurried over to the radio, the Doctor picking it up while Kayla slowly got to feet.

“Took you long enough.” She muttered.

“I'm back on my ship.” Jack said, ignoring Kayla. “Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you, Kayla, you know how it is.” The Doctor with a lot of confusion, held the wires that had been ripped out of the radio. “It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it-hang in there.” Jack told them.

“How're you speaking to us?” the Doctor wondered.

“It’s Om-Com. He can call anything with a speaker grille.” Kayla explained.

“Now there's a coincidence.” The Doctor muttered.

“What is?” Jack asked.

“The Child can Om-Com too.” Kayla glanced over at the Doctor.

“Never ignore a coincidence, unless you’re busy, then always ignore a coincidence.” She said wisely, as if she was quoting someone. “Or at least, that’s what a friend of mine told me. We were at the Luna Academy together, said she was quoting a great friend. God, she flirted a lot, and whenever I would ask a question, she would answer with-”

“It can?” Rose interrupted, and Kayla looked at her before blushing.

“Sorry, I ramble.” She said embarrassed.

“Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TARDIS phone.” The Doctor told him.

“What, you mean the Child can phone us?” Rose questioned worriedly.

“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiiind you.” The child taunted, and Kayla tensed, her hand unknowingly went to the Doctor’s again, and this time, the Doctor actually felt it. Unlike any of the other times, he squeezed her hand gently, his finger weaving through hers.

“Doctor, Kayla, can you hear that?” Jack wondered.

“Perfectly, loud and clear.” Kayla reported to him.

“I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do.” He promised them.

“Coming to find you, mummy!” The child called to them through the radio.

“I really dislike the word, ‘mummy,’ now. Am I the only person?” Kayla wondered, and the Doctor smirked down at her.

“Remember this one, Rose?” _Blackheart_ by Two Steps From Hell started to play, and Kayla groaned.

“Please tell me it isn’t your song, please.” She begged Rose or Jack, probably both.

“Our song.” Rose said sheepishly, embarrassed. Kayla groaned loudly.

“Change the song.” She demanded, and Jack laughed loudly.

“To what?” Kayla considered the question for a moment, “Magic of Love or Norwegian Pirate.” She requested.

“I’ll put those both of them on lope.” He told her, and instantly, the song switched to some strings playing that continued the same tone as a pan flute played.

“Thanks.” She removed her hand almost guilty from the Doctor’s, blushing even more than Rose.

* * *

Rose shuffled around her wheelchair, bored. Norwegian Pirate had just started to play for the third time. Kayla stood next to the Doctor, holding her wrist next to the bars while the sonic screwdriver droned on and on. Rose turned the wheelchair to watch the two, noticing how the brunet and the Doctor really made a striking couple, something that didn’t please her at all.  The Doctor’s was _hers,_ not some con girl. So she knew interesting facts, Rose had faced down villains that would make that girl scream if she couldn’t handle a child running around in a gasmask.

“What you doing?” Rose asked loudly, trying to distract the pair, who were too close for her liking.

“Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars.” The Doctor answered.

“While I’m trying to see how close we are to the ground, and not liking the results.” Kayla told Rose, even though they both knew she was asking the Doctor.

“You don't think he's coming back, do ya?” Rose questioned the Doctor, yet Kayla answered her again.

“He may be my father, Rose, but he’s a criminal, and you can’t trust criminals.” Kayla explained to her.

“But you’re a criminal.” Kayla shrugged.

“Never said I wasn’t. I live my life in darker hues, darker than most. Darker than the Doctor even…and if he is who I think he is, then that is a feat.” Kayla explained.

“Why don't you trust Jack? He’s your father, he’s coming back.” She said.

“Why do you?” the Doctor wondered.

“Saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing.” She explained.

“So, I could have saved the Doctor’s life only to kill him and turn him into a battery.” The Doctor shot her a shocked look. “Yes I know the myths.” She teased lightly.

“I trust him 'cos he's like you. Except with dating and dancing.” Rose cut in, not liking how friendly, how flirty, they were. Kayla made an odd noise, while the Doctor shot Rose an odd look.

“What?” She asked, defensively.

“You just assume I'm...” the Doctor swallowed roughly.

“What?” Rose repeated, glad that she had drawn the Doctor’s attention from Kayla.

“You just assume that I don't...dance.” the Doctor said softly, more embarrassed than he had ever been to Rose. He thought of Rose like a sister. He had had a little sister, but she was far gone, yet it made him remember, something that was dangerous, especially for a man like the Doctor. 

 “What, are you telling me you DO...dance?” Rose asked suddenly, drawing the Doctor from his reminiscing.

“Oh he does, he’s a Time Lord, and the High Council made sure that everyone danced. Either arranged or picked, all to get more Ladies.” Kayla commented.

 “How do you know about that?” Kayla looked at him, deep pain in her eyes.

“The Time Agency had us study any race that had to do with time. One of them was the Time Lords.” She shrugged lightly, and then went over to the radio to listen to the song, giving the Doctor and Rose space, something that the blond was very thankful for.

“Doesn't the universe implode or something if you...dance?” Rose flirted to him, and the Doctor shifted uncomfortably. “You've got any moves?” Rose wondered, shuffling forwards some. Kayla bit back a snort as she watched the Doctor glance over at her, terrified. It wasn’t her place, though she was starting to feel bad for the leather-clad man.

“Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete.” He tried weakly.

“Jack'll be back, he'll get us out. So come on-the world doesn't end 'cos the Doctor dances.” Rose flirted. The Doctor turned to look at Rose, his sonic clasped in one hand as he looked at her. Glancing down at her outstretch hands, he realized they were clean, normal, with no rope burn.

“Barrage balloon?” He questioned, grabbing her wrists and flipping her hands over to check, no rope burns.

“... What?” Rose asked, completely lost.

“You were hanging from a barrage balloon.” He reminded her, and Kayla stopped using her VM on the bars to look for herself. Of course the Doctor was right.

“Oh...yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London-middle of a German air-raid-Union Jack ALL over my chest.” Rose remembered, the Doctor hardly heard her, his attention on Kayla and how _close_ she was to him. There was something about her, something that made him _want_ her. He felt like he had met her before, but when, and how.

“Wow, I’ve been in a lot of sticky situations, but that takes the cake.” Kayla remarked, noticing that the Doctor wasn’t doing anything except thinking.

“Is this you dancing? 'Cos I've got notes.” Rose flirted.

“Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise.” The Doctor showed Rose her own hands.

“Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up...” Her voice trailed off.

“Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now, are we?” the Doctor commented.

“Rose, he’s not a Captain. The Time Agency, they wanted us to be theirs, nobody else’s, so they stripped us of our name and had us pick our own. Jack got his from playing cards with me in the bar, Jack of Hearts, quite fitting. I got mine…well I think that’s enough story telling for tonight, besides, we’re with Jack.” She glanced over at Jack who was sitting in his Captain’s chair, on his spaceship.

“Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security.” Jack explained.

“You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is.” The Doctor chastised.

“Oh, I do. She was GORGEOUS.” Jack told him.

“But she was so begging for us to take her ship. She kept going on a on about her security, and she called me a, ‘low life prostitute,’ for flirting with someone. Jack was off shagging and I get called a prostitute for flirting. So I stole her ship and picked Jack up, who was shagging, and I kid you not, the owner of the ship.” She looked over at Jack, who shrugged.

“Like I told her - be back in five minutes.” He ducked underneath the council, going into the compartment and disappearing from view some.

 “This is a Chula ship.” The Doctor commented while Rose stood stiffly.

“Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one IS dangerous.” Jack called up to them.

“They’re both dangerous Jack, only in different ways.” Kayla corrected, and Jack made no comment. The Doctor broke the silence by snapping his fingers, and his hand was instantly surrounded by nanogenes.

“They're what fixed my hands up! Jack called 'em, um...” Rose struggled or the words.

“Nanobots? Nanogenes.” The Doctor told her.

“Nanogenes, yeah.” Rose agreed.

“Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed-all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws.” Rose beamed at the Doctor as he banished the nanogenes with a wave of his hand and turned to Jack, who had reappeared.

“Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk.” The Doctor demanded.

“As soon as I get the nav-com back online.” Jack spoke like he was being nagged by the Time Lord.

“Kayla, will you hold this.” Jack requested, handing her a complicated wire system.

“Do you want me to get the nav-com online too?” She wondered, and Jack nodded, making Kayla sigh with annoyance but otherwise she got to work.

“Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were...” he gestured to the Doctor and Rose, “...  doing.” He finished, smirking.

“We were talking about dancing!” the Doctor defended him.

“It didn't look like talking.” Jack pointed out.

“Didn't feel like dancing.” The Doctor looked over at her, shocked.

* * *

Kayla was sitting in her seat next to the Captain’s Chair which held Jack, who was listening to Rose talk. The Doctor sat next to Kayla, offering her help every once in a while, a help she used.

“So, you used to BE a Time Agent-now you're trying to con them?” Rose wondered.

“If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money.” Jack reasoned.

“For what?” Rose questioned.

“Woke up one day when I was working for them - found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back.” He explained.

“They stole your memories?” Rose asked, shocked.

“Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Of course, Kayla is worse. She was there top agent, working for them since she was 10, went on her first mission, from what we could figure out at least. Woke up the same day as me, she couldn’t remember her childhood, her past, until she reached 10. She was an orphan, but she still had memories, and they were all gone. She got me out when she heard that I had no memories too, and we ran. The only things we know is that she’s my daughter, and that’s only because of DNA. No mother is on record, it’s horrible.” He sighed deeply, feeling the Doctor’s gaze on him.

“Your friend over there doesn't trust me. And for all I know...he's right not to, but he’s wrong not to trust Kayla, she hate being a con artist.” Kayla looked up just as the computer beeped, signaling that the nav-com was online.

“Done.” She looked over at the Doctor, who was studying her, shocked. “Thanks for helping me.” She told him sheepishly, a light blush on her pale cheeks.

“Okay, we're good to go.” Jack announced, and the Doctor tore his gaze from Kayla’s to Jack’s. “Crash site?” Jack questioned.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Kayla walked over the rail station near the bombsite. They peered over the barbed wire.

“There it is.” Jack informed them softly. He spotted a solider outside. “Ay, they've got Algy on duty. Must be important.” He noted.

“We've gotta get past.” The Doctor reasoned.

“The words 'distract the guard' head in my general direction.” Rose commented.

“Or mine.” Kayla added.

“I don't think that'd be such a good idea, Rose.” Rose and Kayla blinked.

“Don't worry...I can handle it.” Rose reassured him.

“I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him, or Kayla can.” Kayla shook her head.

“You know him better. If anything, I’ll scare him.” Jack nodded his agreement and walked away.

“Don't wait up.” He told the three, and Kayla pretended to gag as the Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

“Relax, he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing.” The Doctor told him.

“HOW flexible?” Rose asked.

“Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy.” Kayla nodded.

“Meaning?” Rose questioned.

“So many species, so little time...” Kayla explained, grinning just as much as the Doctor.

“What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and...and...” Rose couldn’t finish the sentence, shocked.

“Dance.” Kayla put in, rolling the word in her mouth like a samba. The Doctor sniggered, and Kayla joined in while Jack jumped down onto the rail track on the bomb site, where Algy is.

“Hey, tiger! How's it hanging?” Jack flirted, and Algy turned towards Jack, he looked inquisitive.

“Mummy?” He asked, and Kayla tensed, her hand on the Doctor’s arm.

“Algy, old sport, it's me.” Jack told him, thinking the old man was joking.

“Mummy?” Algy repeated.

“It's me, Jack.” He tried, his smile fading.

“Jack?” Algy cocked his head to the side, observing Jack in with childish curiosity. “Are you my...mummy?” He coughed, falling to his knees. Before their very eyes, his face transformed into a gasmask. Jack is horror-stricken while Kayla squeezed the Doctor’s arm tightly, closing her eyes to the horrible sight she had already seen. The other soldiers, seeing Algy’s form on the ground, head forwards to him.

“Stay back!” Kayla yelled to them loudly.

“You men! Stay away!” Jack commanded.

Kayla, the Doctor, and Rose rushed to Jack and Algy-who was lying on the ground lifeless. Rose stared down at the man, shocked.

“The effect's become air-borne. Accelerating.” The Doctor warned.

“What's keeping US safe?” Rose questioned, and Kayla got the feeling that she meant the Doctor and herself, not Kayla or Jack.

“Nothing.” She voiced darkly. For the second time that night, the air-raid sirens went off.

“Ah, here they come again.” Jack said, looking at the inky blackness dotted with stars.

“All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land...HERE?” Rose motioned around the area, and Jack nodded, nobody paid attention to the sound of someone singing in the background.

“Never mind about that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left.” The Doctor explained.

“For what?” Jack asked.

“Until nothing of the human race remains.  Until nothing forever. For every single human on this planet. And can anyone here music?” Kayla started to walk purposefully towards a shed where music, a lullaby, drifted out.

 _“Rock-a-by baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock...”_ the sweet voice drifted out, like honey. _“When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all.”_ The girl’s voice grew louder as Kayla walked closer to the shed. She reached out to push it open, but the Doctor’s hands were already on the wood, and he pushed it open, the door creaking as it opened. Nancy, who was singing to one of the gasmask people, the latter of which was sound asleep. Upon hearing the door opening, Nancy looked up sharply, and Kayla motioned for her to continue singing.

 _“Rock-a-by baby...”_ She drew the Doctor’s attention to the handcuffs while Kayla watched the gasmask person, ready to shout the alarm if he awoke, _“... on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock...”_ Nancy continued.

The Doctor approached her, taking out his sonic screwdriver as he did so. He flicked it on, and its droning sound began as he unlocked Nancy’s handcuffs. Rose and Jack stood next to Kayla by the doorway. The handcuffs snapped open, and Nancy stood up, rubbing her wrists. They all made eye contact for a few seconds, and then they all left the shed, leaving the gasmask person fast asleep.

* * *

They, Jack, Rose, Kayla, Nancy, and the Doctor, went back to the bombsite where the Doctor, Jack, and Kayla uncovered the Chula med-ship, which had a tarpaulin over it, hiding it from view. Nancy and Rose watched.

“You see? Just an ambulance.” Jack told the Doctor proudly.

“That's an ambulance?” Nancy questioned, shocked. Rose put a reassuring arm around Nancy, giving her a warm smile, offering her more comfort than the blond had ever given to Kayla.

“It's hard to explain, it's...it's from another world.” Rose told her.

Kayla started to study the controls, her brow furrowing as she came up with her readings, using her VM for help.

“They've been trying to get in.” She mumbled.

“Of COURSE they have.” The Doctor said bitterly, not missing Kayla’s wince, and feeling bad for it. Jack shot a glare to the Doctor, noticing Kayla’s wince.

“You put in the code, I don’t want to risk anything.” Jack told his daughter, and she nodded, her fingers flying across the numbers.

“They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?” the Doctor asked, her, noticing her almost blurred fingers.

“Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see we had nothing to do with it.” Jack explained, holding onto the frail hope that he was right. The control exploded with sparks, and Kayla toppled off the med-ship, landing with a thud.

“Damn emergency protocols.” She cursed softly, getting up.

“Didn't happen last time.” Jack pointed out, and Kayla laughed lightly.

“It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols.” She explained.

“Doctor, what IS that?” A red light on the control panel flashed brightly, drawing Rose’s attention to it.

“Doctor!” Rose cried out the warning, noticing the gates on the other side of the bomb site, which were shaking.

“Captain, secure those gates!” the Doctor ordered.

“Why?” Jack yelled back, shocked.

“Oh just do it.” Kayla told him. Jack obeyed his daughter, running for the gates as Kayla and the Doctor turned towards Nancy.

“Nancy, how'd you get in here?” Kayla asked.

“I cut the wire.” Nancy answered.

“Show Rose.” The Doctor commanded, tossing his screwdriver to Rose. “Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D.” he told her.

“What??” Rose questioned, confused.

“Reattaches barbed wire. Go!” Kayla explained, almost shoving the other girls to the gate. Behind them, Jack slammed the gate closed.

* * *

Kayla jumped off the med-ship rubbing one of her hands as she went to stand next to the Doctor, watching as Jack opened the hatch of the med-ship.

“It's empty. Look at it.” Jack told him, smirking. Kayla rolled her eyes, noting Rose’s and Nancy’s presence.

“Did you think that it might have been full once, but whatever it was got out?” She asked her father softly, and the Doctor grinned behind her.

“What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?” He questioned the blond, looking over at her.

“I dunno.” Rose admitted, her eyes on Kayla’s who was far too close to the Doctor, and when she leaned in closer to the Doctor, and whispered something into one of his large ears, Rose almost bit her tongue, her jealousy was so great.

“Yes, you do.” The Doctor told her. He mimicked snapping his fingers, and Rose realized it.

“Nanogenes!” She crowed out in victory.

“It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species.” The Doctor told Jack, and Kayla winced.

“Oh, God.” Jack said, the once proud Captain ashen and shaking.

“Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask.” He glanced over at Kayla, who was much paler than she seemed to usually be.

“Jamie.” She whispered softly, and the Doctor nodded in her direction, agreeing.

“And they brought him back to life? They can DO that??” Rose’s brown eyes were wide, shocked at the very thought of anything having the power of a god, to be able to bring back life.

“What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though-these nanogenes-they're not like the ones on Jack’s ship.” Kayla stopped, her voice shaking, and Rose thought she detected a tear on her face.

“This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like.” The Doctor finished for her, and Rose felt her anger to the young girl grow.

“All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly-off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see NOW they THINK they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop.” Kayla, who’s hand was in the Doctor’s, made him stop, and when she started again, her voice was shaking some, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and NOTHING in the world can stop it! But that’s not the worse bit. The worse bit is that I’m responsible.” She looked down at the ground in defeat.

“No you’re not, I am.” Jack told her, and then faced the Doctor, the rage of the last Time Lord. “I didn't know. Kayla didn’t know. We didn’t know, so stop blaming her.” He told the Doctor definitely.

“I’m not blaming her, she’s blaming herself.” The Doctor said, going over to the med-ship, he started to examine it, using his sonic screwdriver. Nancy didn’t watch any of this like she had the conversation, instead she was the one to spot the gasmask people first who were walking towards the gate.

“Rose? Kayla?” Nancy called, scared. Kayla and Rose rushed towards the girl, following her gaze where they saw the people walking to the gate. They were still far away, but too close for anybody’s liking.  Kayla went over to the med-ship, examining the red light on the control pad that she had been working on.

“It's bringing the gasmask people here, isn't it?” Rose said to the Doctor, also examining the light.

“It believes that’s it’s under attack, so it’s calling the troops to protect it, stander protocol.” Kayla explained lightly, saving the Doctor time.

“But...the gasmask people aren't troops...” Rose’s voice trailed off in uncertainty.

“They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up - they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you.” The Doctor told her.

“The Time Agency had millions of them in one room. If someone was defying them, a part of the Agency or not, they would throw them in that room, make them mindless soldiers, make them do whatever they wanted them to do. It was sick.” Kayla mused, remembering her past.

“That's why the Child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing. And that’s why the people are so…zombie like.” Rose commented, making the connection.

“It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old-looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them.” The Doctor spoke softly, his eyes on Kayla, realizing the pain he was causing her. As he had spoken, guilt had crashed down upon her, making her feel worse and worse. She was still unusually pale for her; ashen would be a better word for it.  Unlike her father, who wouldn’t see the results to his con, Kayla was well aware of them, and she was putting more and more guilt on herself as a result.

The gasmask people were at the fence, surrounding it. The five of them shifted worriedly, scared, though they were determined not to show it. 

“Why don't they attack?” Jack asked, watching them warily.

“Their soldiers Jack, good little soldiers, and they’re awaiting their orders like they should, and their commander.” Kayla said, her voice lifeless, thinking about her own training at the Time Agency. How they had been brutal since the beginning, so brutal…

“The child?” Jack guessed, and Kayla nodded, watching the soldiers, her hand resting on her hip.

“Jamie.” Nancy corrected.

“What?” He asked, not paying attention.

“Not 'the child.’ Jamie.” Nancy repeated, glaring at Jack with a motherly sort of rage. Kyla glanced at the Doctor at the same time that the Doctor did, both unaware of the other doing so, but Rose saw, and Rose didn’t like what she saw.

“So, how long until the bomb falls?” Rose asked quickly.

“Any second.” Jack replied promptly, scanning the skies worriedly.

“What's the matter, Captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?” the Doctor teased, and Kayla winced some.

“He's just a little boy.” Nancy said.

“I know.” Kayla agreed.

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy.” Nancy spoke again, still upset.

“I know Nancy, I know. I have no idea who my mum is, all I know it that the Time Agency killed her sometime after I left. Before I found out this information, I tore the universe up in my insane quest to find her, to reach her. Any child would do the same, whether it was the universe or the world, they would use whatever power they could to find their mummy, to keeper her safe. The one thing that separates Jamie from any other, is that he has the power to do all that and more.” Kayla looked down at Nancy, her gaze soft on the young girl, her head spinning.

“So what're we gonna DO?” Rose asked loudly.

“I don't know.” The Doctor said truthfully, and Rose sighed, like this answer had disappointed her. Tears welled in Nancy’s eyes.

“It's my fault.” Nancy said bitterly. Kayla knelt down and stared Nancy straight in the eye.

“Never ever say that went you and I know that it isn’t.” She told Nancy.

“It is. It's all my fault.”  Nancy disagreed. Kayla slowly got up, piecing together the puzzle before the Doctor did, who said gently to Nancy,

“How can it be your--” His voice broke off as he spun violently, looking at all the gasmask people behind the fence, calling for their mummy-and then back at Nancy, who’s sobbing uncontrollably. Kayla looked back at forth between the people, her eyes wide, to Nancy, who had claimed that it was her fault.

“Nancy, how old are you? 21, 20? Much older than you look.” She asked rapidly. A bomb lands nearby, making Rose and Jack flinch.

“Doctor-that bomb. We've got seconds.” Kayla glanced over at Jack before turning her gaze to the Doctor.

“He’s right, and your plan must only take seconds. Whatever you have planned, Time Lord, pray that it happens quickly, and it works.” She coughed lightly, rubbing one of her hand, itching it really.

“Are you okay?” Jack wondered, and Kayla nodded quickly.

“You know, I’m just gonna go stand near the gate, right next to it.” She itched her hand again, knowing that a scar was forming there. A weak nanogene had gotten her, if the Doctor’s plan didn’t work, then she would die.

Another bomb landed.

“You can teleport us out.” Rose said wildly to Jack, who was watching his coughing daughter retreat to the gate.

“Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols. Besides, I’m sticking around, my daughter’s dying.” He looked over to the Doctor, who’s attention was fixed on the sobbing Nancy. “Doctor, my daughter is becoming one of them, look.” He pointed to his daughter’s hunched-over form, and then he saw her face change. The Doctor glanced over and saw all this, he mouthed her name once, and then he turned back to Nancy. He had to use this barley worked out plan, before it was too late.

“So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do. Kayla’s gone, I won’t be able to get her back.” Jack glanced over at his daughter, who was standing stalk still, her Time Agency knife in her hand. He would never get her back, and he made his decision.

“Jack?” Rose questioned, her voice showing her betrayal. Jack looked at her apologetically for a moment, and then he stared over at his daughter, memorizing her features, and he tapped in the code on his VM, ready to die.

“How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway.” The Doctor said hurriedly. Nancy, who was still sobbing, glanced up at the Doctor but then turned her face away out of shame of the truth. “He's not your brother, is he?” the Doctor continued.

Nancy shook her head tearfully.

“A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied.” He said, not caring if he was upsetting her, he had to save Kayla. Nancy nodded, tears streaming down her face. “You even lied to him.” He said quickly.

The gates swung open and the child stood in front of the army, Kayla went to stand next to him, her dagger’s blade glistening in the moonlight. The gasmask army was ready for charge, they just needed their orders.

“Are you my mummy?” the child asked, and then Kayla spoke.

“Are you my Doctor?” She wondered, and the Doctor’s hearts almost shattered.

“He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never gonna stop. Tell him.” He told the tearful girl.

Nancy didn’t answer, and the gasmask people all walked forwards, marching in perfect unison.

“Nancy...the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me...and tell him.” The Doctor pleaded, allowing his eyes to leave Nancy to look over at Kayla. Nancy sniffed, still sad. Jamie and Kayla still walked forwards.

“Are you my mummy?” Jamie asked.

“Are you my Doctor?” Kayla repeated, and the Doctor realized that instead of wanting a mother who was already dead, she want someone to take care of her. The Doctor had taken care of her some, and therefore she liked him because of that. Her dying wish was for someone to take care of her, and he had.

“Nancy, you’ll have to wait for me. I have to go through mine. He strolled purposely to the middle of where the gasmask people where, and were Nancy and Rose where. Kayla stumbled forwards, breaking rank and then walked towards him, stopping a couple yards away.

“Doctor? Are you my Doctor?” She asked him softly.

“Yes Kayla, I am your Doctor.” He spoke quietly, his voice shaking some. “I will always be your Doctor, always and completely.” Kayla was different from anyone he had met. She was similarly broken, had done unspeakable things in the past. But he had too, and Rose had fixed him. The least he could do was help her.

“Doctor!” She screamed out, falling to her knees as the mask disappeared from her face, the scar left her hand. She ran to the Doctor and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered softly. And the Doctor smiled and drew her back to stand next to Rose and Nancy. He looked down at the tearful girl who was watching Jamie who was now standing where Kayla had been.

“Are you my mummy?” He asked, and Kayla gave Nancy a gentle push in his direction. Nancy walked the rest of the way, stopping near the Child.

“Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?” He chanted.

“Yes.” She whispered. “Yes. I AM your mummy.” Her voice was stronger as the Child walked forwards.

“Mummy?” he asked.

“I'm here.” She reassured.

“Are you my mummy?” He asked again. Nancy knelt before him.

“I'm here.” She repeated.

“Are you my mummy?” the child asked.

“Yes.” Nancy whispered.

“He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left.” The Doctor whispered to Rose, his hand in Kayla’s. Nancy looked at her little, sweet, boy.

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry.” She pleaded tearfully, meaning every word. Nancy took him into her arms, not caring if she became a masked person, not caring if she would die, only caring for Jamie, for her Jamie. A golden light, the nanogenes, consumed both mother and child.

“I am so, so sorry.” Nancy continued.

“What's happening?” Rose asked the Doctor. Nancy was still hugging Jamie, stroking what was left of his hair. Doctor, it's changing her, we should--” Kayla threw her arm out, silencing Rose.

“Shh!” she barked. The Doctor and Kayla watched the nanogenes while Rose stared down at Kayla’s still flung out arm. They were apprehensive, yet excited at the same time.

“Come on, please. Come on, you CLEVER little nanogenes-figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!” the Doctor pleaded.

“What's happening?” Rose wondered.

“The nanogenes are a work of science, and they bow to science too. They’re recognizing the DNA, Nancy’s and Jamie’s shared DNA.” She explained to Rose. The golden light disappeared, and the three ran to Jamie and Nancy, the latter of which had been flung on the ground when the nanogenes had left.

“Oh please, please, just this once.” Kayla begged, looking down at Jamie. The Doctor reached down and removed the gasmask that the boy was still wearing. The Doctor and Kayla stared down at the sweet, perfect, normal little boy who stood there. Nancy stared in amazement, seeing her son’s face. The Doctor and Kayla both laughed ecstatically, the Doctor lifted Jamie up, swinging him through the air.

“Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'til pop music-you're gonna love it.” He promised the young boy. The Doctor hugged him, laughing.

“What happened?” Nancy asked in wonder.

“The nanogenes recognized the superior information-the parent DNA. They didn't change YOU because YOU changed them! Haha!” He plopped Jamie down in front of Nancy. “Mother knows best!” He chorused.

“And Doctor.” Kayla added, glancing over at the leather-clad man.

“Jamie...!” Nancy cried out, almost crying in happiness. Another bomb landed nearby.

“Doctor, that bomb...” Rose reminded him.

“Taken care of it.” He reassured Rose.

“How?” Rose asked.

“Psychology!” Kayla cut in, motioning to Nancy and Jamie. Her eyes went to the sky as a bomb plummeted towards them…and is suddenly snatched out the air by a blue forcefield. A moment later, Jack appeared, hovering in the same tunnel of light.

“Doctor, you saved Kayla!” He called down to them.

“Good lad, and I did.” He yelled back proudly.

“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long.” Jack warned.

“Change of plan-don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?” The Doctor yelled up to him.

“Take care of Kayla.” Jack yelled back. “Oh, and Kayla?” He asked.

“Yeah, dad?” Kayla called back, knowing what the plan was.

“Don’t let yourself be afraid.” He said wisely. “Right, and Rose?” He finished.

“Yeah?” Rose called back, wounded that she was last.

“Goodbye.” He said simply. And he disappeared. Kayla continued to stare up at the spot where she had last seen her father. “By the way-love the tee-shirt.” He called, reappearing. He grinned broadly down at Rose, and Kayla, and the Doctor. Rose grinned back at him, while Kayla just waved her hand once, her goodbye to him. Jack disappeared again, his ship zooming off into the night sky. The Doctor walked a few paces away, staring intently at his hands, summing the nanogenes. They instantly fluttered around him.

“What're you doing?” Rose asked.

“Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want me to dance Rose? I'll show you how I dance.” He throws the nanogenes away from him, towards the gasmask people who are still milling around on the train track, lost without their leader. The Doctor gives his widest grin of the evening as the people fell to the ground, the nanogenes, their golden light, surrounding them.

“Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once. Everybody lives!” The Doctor whooped as the gasmask people got to their feet, no longer wearing their masks, restored to humanity. The Doctor and Kyla bounded over to Doctor Constantine.

“Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor! World doesn't wanna get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit.” Kyla gestured to the people still milling about.

“These are all your patients, no longer sick or dying or dead, but perfectly fine. Except for being a bit confused.” She whispered the last bit like it was a secret even though it was obvious.

“Yes, yes...so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?” Doctor Constantine asked, also very confused. That didn’t put a damper in the Doctor’s and Kayla’s grins.

“Yeah, well, you know-cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably gonna find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?” the Doctor explained to Constantine, and then they ran back to Rose, Kyla listening to the conversation the elderly doctor was having with an old lady.

“Doctor Constantine.” She said.

“Mrs. Harcourt-how much better you are looking!” the elderly doctor said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

“My leg's grown back! When I come to the hospital, I had ONE leg.” Mrs. Harcourt remarked, utterly bewildered.

“Well-there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?” the doctor tried. Kayla lost interest in the conversation after that. Instead, she focused on getting onto the med-ship and calling down to the people.

“Right, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world-don't forget the Welfare State!” He reminded them. Doctor Constantine smiled, and started the hard task of leading his patients away. Kayla bent over the controls while the Doctor slid off the med-ship, explaining what Kyla was doing to Rose.

“Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?” He patted the med-ship, smiling up at Kayla.

“Usually the first in line.” Rose disagreed, watching Kayla’s and the Doctor exchange with narrowed eyes.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS with Kyla standing stiffly in the doorway.

“The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off-because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help-ditto-all in all, all things considered-fantastic!” He spoke with such enthusiasm, that Rose and Kayla couldn’t help but grin at him. Rose from next to him while Kayla from afar, admiring the TARDIS who had greeted her with open arms.

“Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas!” Rose teased the Doctor.

“Who says I'm not, red-bicycle-when-you-were-twelve?” Rose blinked, wide-eyed and startled.

“What?!” the Doctor ran over to Kayla, noticing her in the doorway, and pulling her to the middle of the counsel room.

“And everybody lives, Kayla! Everybody lives!” He told her excitedly. “I need more days like this.” He commented, flipping a switch on the counsel.

“Doctor...” Rose said softly.

“Go on, ask me anything. I'm on FIRE!” He told her.

“What about Jack? Rose asked, and Kyla froze and stared at her, tears shimmering in her eyes while the Doctor’s smile faded away, and he carried on working, brushing away the familiar pain of losing someone. “Why'd he say goodbye?” Rose continued, and pain filled Kayla’s features.

“Thank you, for worrying about my father, but there’s no need for that.” She said softy.

“Why, where is he?” Rose questioned.

“He’s gone Rose, gone forever.” Kayla answered bitterly, leaving the counsel room and heading down a hallway.

“Where are you going?” The Doctor called afterwards.

“The library.” She yelled back, only to run back as the Doctor started to play _Blackheart_ by Two Steps From Hell.

“Oh, you didn’t.” She breathed, seeing her old home harness to the TARDIS.

“Well, hurry up then!” Rose called to Jack, who ran in only to gawk at the sheer size of the place. Kayla beamed at Jack, distracted by him. The Doctor used that distraction to pull Kayla into a waltz, several beats off the music but otherwise fine.

“Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up-there's gonna be a draft.” He warned him, Rose leaned against a pillar, glaring at Kyla, who ran over and helped Jack close the door, hugging him tightly afterwards. The Doctor flicked a switch, and the engines started up.

“Welcome to the TARDIS.” He introduced.

“Much bigger on the inside...” Jack said, awestruck.

“You'd better be.” The Doctor growled out.

“I think what the Doctor's TRYING to say is...you may cut in.” She flirted holding her hand out as if to dance. The Doctor shrugged as _Let’s Dance_ by David Bowie started to come through the speakers. He pulled her into a quick dance that was on time, and Kayla smiled at the Doctor, who grinned back broadly. She could get use to this, as long as her secret wasn’t revealed.

_If you say run_

_I’ll with you_

_And if you say hide_

_I’ll hide_

_Because my love for you_

_Would break my heart in two_

_If you should walk,_

_Into my arms,_

_And tremble like a_

_Flower!_

The TARDIS rocked gently in the Time Vortex, knowing things no others would believe. Her Thief had fallen in love with the girl, an odd girl, who had confided her secret to the TARDIS in a second. The TARDIS had listened, knowing that her secret would be revealed, and soon. Her Wolf was jealous, and growing more so as her Thief danced with the other thief. The soon to be immortal watched all carefully, like his daughter did. And the TARDIS watched as the daughter’s and father’s eyes met, and they nodded, both liking the TARDIS and tired of their evil ways, joined the lighter forces. There would be battle, and deaths, and hell to fall upon the four. But her Wolf, her Thief, the other Thief, and the Soon to be Immortal, would be prepared, they had to be, or else…the world would end. This was the Thief’s final battle, the one for the Game Station and all of Earth.


	5. Interlude 1

Kayla had found the Library at 1:00 AM. She had changed into her PJs, a tank top with sweat pants and fuzzy slippers. She walked through vast library, thinking about all the files that she and an old friend of hers had study when they were at the Luna Academy. Oh that friend. They were roommates, and while Kayla had the same course as her friend, both were studying history for different reasons, she hadn’t needed to stay up late, but her friend was always up. Looking up a famed figure, one that was always in the background. She remembered the first time that the girl had pushed her out of bed and  pulled her through the college and pushed her into a seat at a dining table where her friend had spread the files out and given her a stack.

* * *

_“Now read these reports, the early days while I read the more recent ones.” Her friend had commanded, and Kayla yawned before she answered._

_“Riv, why do I have to read about this,” she paused before answering, searching the file, “Doctor fellow? I’ve already looked him up, you know I had to.” Her friend shook her head, making her mass of curly blond hair shake wildly._

_“You don’t know the man behind all those dark quotes from the final days of Gallifrey that the Time Agency got. Trust me Kayla, because you know my answer.” Kayla smiled wanly._

_“Spoilers.” They chorused together. With a sigh, Kayla started to help her friend. Not that she would ever tell her, but Kayla was a little scared of the Doctor. The myths from Gallifrey and all the quotes, all the bad things he had ever done, had been pushed in front of her when she was 11. Since then, she hadn’t looked up that man again, unlike all the others. He was just too dark, haunting her nightmares for weeks on end._

* * *

 

Kayla smiled softly as she remembered, thinking of all the late nights, all the stack of flies that her friend had come up with. And then she would be tested on him, like she was the one that had to study him.

* * *

_“Who were his first travelers?” Her friend, River Song, asked one night. Kayla looked up; her hair showing how many times her fingers had raked through it, stumped. Not only was she studying the History of Earth for an exam tomorrow, she also was studying the Doctor, someone who she barely understood and it had been three long months since the first month._

_“Uh, his granddaughter and her two teachers.” Kayla answered, knowing that River didn’t need nor want the names._

_“Right, and where was he in his third self?” Kayla remembered, this one well, because he was in one of the ancient books on UNIT that was in the library._

_“Earth.” Kayla and River shared a smile. And the test was done for then night._

* * *

Kayla stopped her browsing on a shelf with a fat textbook that she recognized well, she had read it to River many nights. She pulled it off the shelf and flipped open the cover to find a note in a curly red script she knew from notes they had passed.

**_Kayla, if you are reading this then I have a lot of explaining to do. Though a brief word, and we both know what it is, could be my answer, I feel that you deserve more. I have been lying to you. Those nights that we’ve been pouring our souls out were in preparation for this amazing journey you were soon to start. I hope the knowledge will be of some help, and until we meet again, I will part with two words. A message, and the word we both fell in love with. YANA, and spoilers._ **

She ran her finger of the words, re-writing each letter. Without knowledge, she pulled myself into the past, the last night Kayla was at the Luna Academy.

* * *

_“Kayla, it’s been a year, one full year!” River celebrated, giving me a quick hug. They had both passed, and with all their extra studying, Kayla felt like they should have been commended. Ah well, it was probably against some rule._

_“So, what are you doing to celebrate?” Kayla asked, and River shrugged._

_“Oh, maybe go to a bar, do you want to come?” She offered, and Kayla shook her head._

_“I’d love too, but the Time Agency is calling me back. Might not be here next year.” Kayla sighed softly, already missing their shared room and the freedom to do whatever she pleased. River gave her an apologetic smile._

_“Sorry Kayla, I hope you come back.” With a wave, River ran out of the library where they had had their last conversation._

* * *

Kayla felt tear come to her eyes, and she wiped them away roughly, not wanting to think about the three days later, when she had woken up to find her whole childhood gone. That was for a different day to recollect on, one when she had close access to liquor. With a soft sigh exactly like the one she had produced the last day at the Luna Academy, Kayla left the bookshelves and sat down in a comfy chair with the book still in hand. She propped it open and started to read the familiar stories that had survived Earth. Their many myths and religions that went hand-and-hand.

* * *

The book thumped out of her hand, and the Doctor figured she was asleep. He went over and checked, sure enough, she was out. He turned down the lights in the library and then grabbed a blanket from a shelf and put it over her sleeping body. The Doctor looked down at her fondly, and then sighed and walked off, leaving Kayla, a mystery he was intent on solving.


	6. Boom Town Pt. 1

Kayla was happy, for the first time in her 20 odd years of life, she was truly happy. As the TARDIS landed in Cardiff on a bright day with clouds rolling across the sky. It was early morning and Kayla felt like she was on the top of the world. As she went about the daily duties, making breakfast because it soon became apparent that Rose couldn’t cook, and then blasting music from the Earth that was close to the current century because she liked that music and for Rose.

Rose, who seemed to warm up to Kayla once it became apparent that she wasn’t flirting with the Doctor, and the Doctor wasn’t flirting with her. They were just very good friends, who sometimes shared cute looks and winks. Who talked at the same time and were almost inseparable when it came to running. One thing that had changed in Rose’s life on the TARDIS was that instead of the Doctor pulling _her_ behind himself when they were running, their hands clasped together. The Doctor now pulled Kayla, _their_ hands were clasped together. Maybe it was an effort to make her welcome, or something else, Rose made sure she didn’t worry about it. She turned her flirting to Jack, who received it well and flirted back too, but when he had started to flirt with the young man next to them at a 51st Century bar, Rose turned her flirting to the man who was as loyal as a dog and would stay by her side forever, Mickey Smith, her somewhat boyfriend.

“Hey Kayla, my boyfriend is coming over soon.” Rose called over the music, which was _Call me Maybe._

_“So here’s my number,_

_And call me maybe.”_

She sang, slightly off-key. Kayla waved her hand to the blond, showing that she had heard her.

Kayla had dressed in a black and white striped top, white skinny jeans, her trench coat which just brushed her knees, and her black combat boat running and dancing, the latter of which she was doing now, would come easily.

When the music came to a close, Kayla turned it off and smiled at Jack, who had come waltzing in. Rose was long gone and the Doctor was working on his Sonic in the TARDIS’s workshop. It was just Jack and Kayla, father and daughter, alone in the console room. What promised to be an awkward moment was interrupted by a knock on the TARDIS door. Both looked at each other.

“Are you going to ge-” Jack rushed to the door, cutting his daughter’s sentence off. He opened the door and without missing a beat said,

“Who the hell are you?” Kayla groaned.

“Don’t be rude!” She yelled, and poked her head out next to Jack’s.

“Sorry about that, he’s rude. Though he does have a point. Who the hell _are_ you?” She repeated the question, staring at the man.

“What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are both of you?” he said rudely.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack answered.

“Kayla.” She answered simply, not giving her last name as she often did.

“Whatever your selling, we're not buying.” Jack finished.

“Unless it’s Jelly Babies, I will buy those then.” Kayla added.

“Get out of my way!” the man, said pushing past Kayla and Jack to get into the TARDIS. Both turned around to see that while they had been torturing the man, the Doctor had moved out of the workshop and was testing he rebuilt sonic out on maintenance work. He was very high up and had a red flashlight strapped to his head, making him look horrible. The sad bit was that he probably thought he looked good in it too, proving Kayla’s and Rose’s belief that he had no fashion sense. Rose had also arrived, and she was standing by the console.

“Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?” the Doctor called down cheerily to the man, making the latter scowl with annoyance.

“It's Mickey!” He corrected hotly.

“Don't listen to him, he's winding you up.” Rose told Mickey. Hadn’t Rose mentioned that her boyfriend was coming by…no name. Probably was Mickey.

“You look fantastic.” Both grinned broadly at each other and then gave each other a very big hug.

“Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?” Jack complained, and Kayla laughed, sitting in the couch behind the console, getting a clear view of everything.

“Buy me a drink first.” The Doctor said from above.

“You’re hard work.” Kayla teased, giving a small pout.

“But worth it.” The Doctor grinned in an extremely self-satisfied way, like he had done something amazing.

“Did you manage to find it?” Rose asked Mickey, and Kayla bit back a groan. She had already explained to Rose that she didn’t need it, but would she listen, nope!

“There you go.” Mickey said, handing Rose her passport. Rose grinned at the Doctor, brandishing her passport.

“I can go anywhere now!” She bragged, knowing what he would answer with, but Kayla beat him too it while the Doctor shifted his weight on the ladder he was on.

“You don’t need a passport. They don’t even have those in the 51st Century!” Kayla protested.

“She’s right, you know. You don't NEED a passport!” The Doctor agreed.

“It's all very well going to platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything.” She stuck her tongue out at Kayla and the Doctor, and then she smiled.

“Sounds like you’re staying, then.” Mickey said mournfully, and an awkward pause covered the four time travelers and Mickey, who smiled, trying to make the mood shift.

“So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash and Lady Future? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there-” Mickey started.

“Oi!” the Doctor protested. He was very protective about his big ears.

“Look in the mirror.” Mickey retorted, and the Doctor shook his head and started to work on the console.

“And I’m not Lady Future.” Kayla added, and Mickey raised an eyebrow.

“51st Century.” He reminded, and Kayla blushed, Mickey was no fool.

“But this guy, I dunno, he's kinda...” Mickey’s voice trailed away, trying to find an injuring insult.

“Handsome?” Jack tried, and Kayla snorted, putting her arm around Jack’s neck.

“You big flirt you.” She teased him.

“More like cheesy.” Mickey decided, watching the two carefully and guessing they were a couple from their interactions with each other.

“Early 21st Century slang-Is cheesy good or bad?” Jack asked, and Kayla shook her head.

“Bad, a weak insult, but still it does mean bad.” She explained.

“But bad means good, isn't that right?” He contradicted, and Kayla punched him in the arm lightly, not missing his wince, and removed her arm from around his neck and started to study Mickey, something she had become very good at because of being a con artist.

“Are you saying I'm not handsome?” the Doctor asked, tottering down the ladder. Kayla shook her head, but otherwise everyone ignored him.

“We just stopped off. We need to refuel. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions--” Rose started.

“The rift was healed back in 1869--” the Doctor continued.

“Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it.” Mickey looked like he wasn’t following a thing that the Doctor or Rose was saying.

“But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race--” Kayla added.

“But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and--” the Doctor finished for Kayla, letting the sentence hang for someone else to finish.

“Open up the engines, soak up the radiation--” Jack instructed.

“Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!” Rose explained.

“Into time!” Jack high-fived Rose and Kayla as he spoke.

“And space!” The four cheered together, the Doctor high-fiving Kayla and then Rose after a small pause.

“Whoo!” Rose cheered, trying to forget the pause before her high-five, trying to wave it off, but they were getting harder.

“My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?” 

“Oh yeah.” She answered.

“Yeah!” The Doctor agreed with Mickey, giving Kayla a playful push.

“Yeah!” Rose echoed, trying to ignore the Doctor’s playful push to Kayla.

“Yep!” Jack stated, giving Mickey a friendly slap on the cheek.

* * *

“Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill.” The Doctor told the Time Travelers and Mickey, all of them bundling out of the TARDIS.

“That old lady's staring.” Mickey remarked, staring around Millennium Square.

“Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box…” Jack patted the Doctor suggestively on his shoulder, and the four giggled, with Kayla shaking her head as she did so.

“Jack you’re sick. I’m your daughter and you’re suggesting that…” She punched him on the shoulder.

“I bruise easily.” He warned her.

“So that’s where I got it, and all that time I thought it was mum.” Kayla shook her head.

“Oh, she bruised easily too. I remember.” He smiled slyly while the Doctor and Rose giggled on in the back, listening to the two. Jack and Kayla joined them after a couple seconds.

“What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?” Mickey asked, earning a whatever sign from Jack, who then stalked off.  “Wait! Er, the TARDIS - we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?” Mickey wondered, staring at the 1960’s Police Box.

“Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?” Kayla knew that, and she had to bite her tongue to keeper herself from screaming it out. Damn River and her idea to make Kayla prepared to meet the Doctor.

“It's a cloaking device.” Rose explained complacently. Kayla rolled her eyes. Yes, you could say that or just say broken chameleon circuit.

“It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck.” 1963, Doctor. Please don’t make Kayla correct you for getting the fact generalized.

“So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?” Mickey wondered.

“They were on street concerns before cell phones and radios. If you arrested someone, you would just shove them into there and call the cops with the phone on the outside. It was a little prison cell. And Doctor, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that a 1963 Police Box?” the Doctor looked over at her, shocked but expecting Kayla would know the correct year. She seemed to know everything about the Doctor.

“Why don't you just fix the circuit?” Jack wondered, leaning closer to the Doctor.

“I like it! Don't you?” the Doctor protested, protective about his dated Type 40 TARDIS.

“I LOVE it.” Rose agreed, patting the TARDIS for emphasis.

“It’s brilliant.” Kayla said, almost adding, _to go with a brilliant Time Lord._ But she was aware of Rose’s jealousy, and she didn’t want to add to it.

Mickey grinned, believing he had proved a point. “But that's what I meant! There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?” He asked.

“Ricky, let me tell you something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?” The Doctor put his hands on Mickey shoulders, who opened his mouth to reply but never got the chance. “Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!” the Doctor said. He linked his hands with Kayla and Rose, making Jack walk next to his daughter and leaving Mickey behind.

“What's the plan?” Rose wondered, thinking about their next adventure and already forgetting Mickey.

“I don't know! Cardiff. Early 21st Century.” The Doctor answered. Rose bounced up and down excitedly. “And the wind's coming from the...East. Trust me-safest place in the universe.” The Doctor added, and Kayla sighed.

“And you, my dear Doctor, have just jinxed us.” She stated lightly, only half serious.

* * *

The Doctor, Jack, Rose, Mickey, and Kayla all sat at a table in a Cardiff restaurant, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

“I swear, six feet tall and with TUSKS--” Jack was saying, in the middle of an exciting story that was terrifying to live through.

“You're lying through your teeth!” the Doctor protested.

“Oh, he isn’t, I was there.” Kayla promised.

“I'd've gone bonkers! That's the word-bonkers!” Rose yelled out.

“I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean TUSKS! And it's woken, and it's not happy-” Kayla put in, taking the story from Jack who gave it to her and instead was watching the Doctor watch his Doctor.

“How could you not know it was there?” the Doctor wondered.

“And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED--” Kayla continued, waving the Doctor off.

“Naked?!” Rose asked, shocked.

“And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say--” Jack started, taking back the story.

“I knew we should've turned left!” They all roared out in laughter at the punch line.

“That's my line, you little Dalek.” Kayla teased softly, her voice dropping even more at the end of it, knowing that they would hate her joke, but that was her favorite teasing insult from the Luna Academy.

“I don't BELIEVE you, I don't believe a word you say EVER, that is so brilliant!” Rose yelled to Jack. The Doctor glanced over at an old man that was holding his newspaper to his face, reading it. The Doctor got up with Kayla following him, no one noticed them leaving. “Did you ever get your clothes back?” Rose asked Jack.

“No, Kayla and I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle, didn't stop until we hit the spacelanes, we were shaking! It was unbelievable, I’m freaking out and Kayla is super calm and drove us 15 light-years away. Then she threw me some clothes-” As Jack prattled on, Kayla and the Doctor stared down at the newspaper they had borrowed from the old man.

“I recognize that face. She’s a Slitheen, isn’t she? Almost started World War III with her family. But they’re all dead, right?” Kayla breathed out quickly, the information from some of the recent files she had stolen off of River’s stack came back to her.

“How do you know about that?” the Doctor asked.

“I had a friend who was addicted about your myths. Kept me up for ages, making me memorize everything about your past. Sometime, though, I finished my stack of files to look through first and I would steal a few of hers.” Kayla explained.

“Oh, probably should tell the others.” The Doctor added, and Kayla nodded.

“Agreed.” She stated, and the two turned to see their three tablemates not noticing that they were gone.

“And I was having such a nice day.” He said, holding up the newspaper so that they could see the headlines.

**New Mayor, New Cardiff.**

Margaret Slitheen was on the cover, obviously objecting to the photograph.  

* * *

“According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit.” Kayla started, reading off her vortex manipulator with Jack following along on his. “Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face with me, that'll designate Exit One, Jack will cover Exit Two, Rose, you're Exit Three, Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?” She order them all, her training from the Time Agency coming in.

While she had been speaking, the Doctor had been eyeing her with slight shock that she could talk to so quickly, and slight annoyance for her making a plan so fool proof that it had to work. Jack was perfectly at ease, having been ordered by his daughter like this before, and before that at the Time Agency. Rose’s looked like she was trying to pretend to keep up with Kayla, but failing, and Mickey was just painfully confused and his face showed it too.

“Excuse me. Who's in charge?” the Doctor asked, his voice less stern than it would have been if Jack had been ordering him.

“Right sir. Sorry sir, I’m awaiting orders, sir.” She replied quickly, giving him a salute and watching him, automatically slipping into the tongue she had to use when she was at the Agency.

“Right. Here's the plan.” The Doctor’s voice deepened with authority, and then he beamed, coming up with no plan. “Like she said. Nice plan. Anything else?” the Doctor wondered, giving full control back to Kayla, who took it gladly.

“Present arms.” She ordered, pulling out her blaster which she had fixed after finding the TARDIS workshop herself. Catching the Doctor’s annoyed look, she put it back in her pocket and waited as the others pulled out their cell phones, before grabbing hers, a slick late 21st Century phone, one of the lasts.

“Ready/Ready/Ready/Ready.” Jack, Mickey, Rose, and the Doctor chorused.

“Speed dial?” Kayla asked.

“Yup.” The Doctor answered, a beep coming from his.

“Ready” Rose followed, another beep coming from hers.

“Check.” Mickey added, his beeping rather loudly.

“Yeah.” Jack finished, his beeping too. “See ya in hell.” Jack tacked on, his eyes on Kayla.

“Oh no, I’ll meet ya.” She said. And that was their goodbyes to each other. Jack headed off to his right, the Doctor and Kayla went to another exit left of Jack’s.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla strode into the Mayor’s Outer Office where her security, Idris Hopper, sat, typing on his keyboard.

“Hello! we've come to see the Lord Mayor.” The Doctor said cheerfully.

“Have you got an appointment?” Idris asked, taking in the Doctor’s leather-clad appearance and Kayla’s shifty look.

“Nope, just an old friend passing by, bit of a surprise-can't wait to see her face!” the Doctor said in the same cheerfulness as before, nudging Kayla to get her to talk.

“Right, I’m sure she’s having her tea-” She started, but Idris cut her off.

“Well, she's just having a cup of tea.” He agreed, and Kayla rolled her eyes.

“But if you just tell her that the Doctor and Kayla are here and would like to see her, I’m sure she would love to see us.” Kayla finished.

“Doctor who? Kayla who?” Idris asked, and Kayla just waved her hand.

“Kayla Hark.” She lied, shorting her last name.

“Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor.” The Doctor answered Idris, who stood up resignedly.

“Hold on a tick...” He told the two, and then went into to office. The Doctor waited, hands behind his back, while Kayla searched the office, taking in everything.

“She just had a press conference.” Kayla announced, and then they heard the smashing of a teacup, and the Doctor barley raised his eyebrow while Kayla just winced. “She’s going to have to pay for that.” She muttered, thinking of the glass. Idris reappeared, slightly flustered, and opened the door to the Mayor’s office as little as possible and barley squeezed through and then let it shut behind him.

“The Lord Mayor says thank you for--for popping by...she'd love to have a chat, but, um...she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week...?” Idris tried, his voice shaking.

“She’s climbing out the window, right?” Kayla guessed.

“Yes, she is.” Idris agreed, and the Doctor nodded smugly while Kayla smirked, another chase! Together, they pushed past Idris and went into the office. There, they dashed across the room to the open window and hurried out onto the balcony. On the balcony, they arrived to see Margaret  hop over the scaffolding.

“Slitheen heading North.” Kayla said into her mobile, alerting the others.

“On my way.” Rose reported, her shaking voice telling the others that she was running.

“Over and out, be careful Kayla.” Jack warned, his voice also telling that he was running.

“Oh my God.” Mickey said, stunned, not running.

Idris suddenly rushed onto the balcony and started to grapple with Kayla, who effortlessly fought back.

“Leave the Mayor alone!” Idris yelled.

* * *

Rose ran down the corridor and pushed past two secretaries in her hurry, sending papers flying.

* * *

A tea lady shrieked as Jack did a running jump clan over her tea trolley.

* * *

Mickey clicked off his mobile, eyes wide, and finally he started to run, shocked that he was actually doing something…until he ran straight into a cleaning trolley, sending the entire thing flying.

* * *

Rose blasted out of her exit. 

* * *

Jack ran out of his exit.

* * *

Mickey clomped along the corridor with his right foot stuck inside a mop-bucket, toilet roll trailing behind him.

* * *

The Doctor started to help Kayla in her tussle, finally pulling Idris off her. While he was helping Kayla, Margaret  hopped off the scaffolding at the bottom and took off her brooch. She turned, ready to make her escape only to be blocked by Rose, who was running towards her. Margaret  hissed angrily and pulled out an earring. She turned her head the other way, and saw Jack running towards her. Margaret ’s eyes widened with shock and she turned to run back the way she came, but the Doctor and Kayla were on their way down the scaffolding.

“Margaret!” the Doctor yelled down mockingly.

“Oh, her name is Margaret, and I thought she’s be a Beatrice!” Kayla called to the Doctor. Margaret , however, was belting down the fourth exit, which was supposed to be blocked by Mickey. She pulled off her second earring. Behind her, Jack, Rose, Kayla, and the Doctor converged at the end Margaret  had entered.

“Who was on Exit Four?!” Kayla yelled, pissed off because of the fight with Idris and because her perfect plan was failing.

“That was Mickey!” Rose answered, shocked by Kayla’s sudden anger.

“Here I am!” Mickey panted, finally getting to his correct exit.

“Mickey the idiot.” The Doctor said scathingly.

“Oh, be fair-she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?” Rose questioned, staring after Margaret . But Margaret , smiling to herself, clipped her brooch and two earrings together and disappeared in a blue light.

“She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're NEVER gonna get her!” Jack complained, looking at the spot where Margaret  had disappeared.

“Oh don’t be so sure. The Face of Boe once said that he was very good with teleports, and drying skin out.” She winked at the Doctor, who wasn’t surprised that she knew about Cassandra.

The Doctor produced his sonic and with his dopey grin and clicked it once. Margaret  reappeared, and this time she's much closer and running straight at them, still with the self-satisfied smile on her face. It faded as soon as she realized where she was, and she grinded to a halt and hurriedly changed direction while pressing her device together. She vanished again, and the Doctor clicked his screwdriver again. She reappeared, again running towards them. She turned around, vanished again, and again, the Doctor clicked his sonic screwdriver causing her to reappear, and this time she's right in front of them, absolutely exhausted and gasping for breath. She gave up.

“I could do this all day.” The Doctor said cheerily.

“This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?” Margaret  complained, her hands up.

“You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet.” The Doctor explained.

“Apart from that.” Margaret  said dismissively.

“I recognized you, I thought it might be someone else, but it’s really you. Margaret Slitheen, I’m Kayla Hark, you might remember me from the Time Agency. They had me hunt you down for two years and then you disappeared, and they had to drag me back.” Kayla hissed, her voice had a hard edge, and she wore a smirk that didn’t look friendly.

“Oh.” Margaret  whispered, fear showing on her plump face for the first time.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Mickey, Kayla, and Margaret  entered the Exhibition Room. 

“So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the time for them to all die but you to live. You have no means of escape, so you build a nuclear power station.” Kayla stated to Margaret , gesturing to the middle of the room where a model sat, Rose and Jack examined it with interest while the Doctor listened to Kayla. “But what for?” Kayla continued.

“A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways.” Margaret  tried, scared of Kayla.

“And it’s on the rift by conscience.” She said scathingly, looking at Margaret  with doubt.

“What rift would that be?” Margaret  asked innocently.

“A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!” Jack explained, and Kayla rolled her eyes at her father’s antics. The Doctor went over and studied the model with Kayla joining him.

“This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity.” He muttered, and Kayla nodded.

“Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London CHECKING this sort of stuff?” Rose complained, hearing the Doctor.

“We're in CARDIFF. London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice--oh...I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native.” Margaret  joked, and Kayla glared at her.

“You’re basically about to die, and you’re joking about being a Welshman?” She questioned, getting no answer from Margaret .

“But why would she DO that? A great big explosion-she'd only end up killing herself.” Mickey wondered.

“She's got a name, you know.” Margaret  pointed out.

“She's not even a she, she's a...thing.” Mickey said, not enjoying being near Margaret .

“Oh yes, but she’s very clever.” Kayla commented. She grabbed the middle section off the model and flipped it over, revealing a giant circuit board underneath.

“But not a genius.” She added, whistling softly as she studied the board, recognizing it.  

“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!” Jack asked excitedly, also recognizing it.

“Oh yes it is, some is rich.” She answered.

“Ooh, GENIUS!” Jack stated, taking the board from her to get a better look. Kayla smiled and turned to see why the Doctor wasn’t talking, and saw that his attention was on a the far wall where a poster baring two words, two words that Kayla recognized from small details that were in one of River’s folders.

“Blaidd Drwg.” Kayla muttered, reading the words.

“You didn't build this.” Jack continued to Margaret .

“I have my hobbies. A little tinkering...” Margaret  tried. She had stolen it from the Time Agency vaults, alerting their top agent wouldn’t be the best idea…

“No, no, no, I mean, you REALLY didn't build this. Way beyond you.” Jack corrected.

“I bet she stole it.” Mickey suggested.

“It fell into my hands.” Margaret  tried again.

“Is it a weapon?” Rose wondered, looking at the board. Jack put the board onto the ground.

“It's transport. You see-the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but THIS thing shrouds you in a forcefield, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system.” Jack explained to them, briefly wondering why Kayla hadn’t told them, but she was busy staring at a poster with the Doctor.

“It's a surfboard!” Mickey said excitedly, seeing a link between them.

“A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah.” Jack agreed.

“And it would've worked. I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization.” Margaret  said bitterly, cursing herself for not being quicker.

“You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?” Mickey said, incredulously.

“Like stepping on an anthill.” Margaret  agreed, not caring at all about Earth, or the people who were on it.

“Where’d you get the name?” Kayla asked suddenly, her gaze still on the poster.

“What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh.” Margaret said dismissively, not seeing why the _name_ was so important.

“I know, but how did you think of it?” the Doctor asked, thinking on the same page as Kayla.

“Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?” Margaret  wondered, watching both.

“Blaidd Drwg, doesn’t have that much of a ring to it.” Kayla commented.

“What's it mean?” Rose questioned, lost.

“Bad Wolf.” The Doctor answered.

“But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times...” Rose said, her voice haunted.

“Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf.” The Doctor stated, lost in thought.

“How can they be following us?” Rose wondered, getting worried. The Doctor and Kayla didn’t answer, staring in space for a few seconds.

“It’s just a coincidence, nothing more. Never mind, we have more important things to do.” She turned with the Doctor doing the same. She smirked evilly at Margaret . “You’re going home.” She stated calmly, her voice showing that she wasn’t being given a choice.

“Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?” Jack wondered, watching his daughter. That wasn’t her normal behavior when it came to prisoners.

“I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa...” Rose said gleefully. The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Wait a minute! Raxacor...” She pleaded, trying to pronounce the planet name.

“Raxacoricofallapatorius.” Kayla chorused along with the Doctor. To her, Rose was like an annoying friend, just that.

“Raxacorico...” Rose started slowly.

“... fallapatorius.” The Doctor finished.

“Raxacoricofallapatorius!” she screeched with delight.” Kayla clapped along with the Doctor, who was really pleased for Rose, his little sister of sorts, while Kayla was just humoring the blond, who gave a jump of joy.

“That's it!” the Doctor cheered, grabbing Rose into a quick hug.

“I did it!” Rose squeaked happily.

“They have the death penalty.” Margaret  said softly, casting a dark mood over the group, all their smiles fading.

“I know.” Kayla said simply, staring Margaret  dead on.

“The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? We all know that Kayla wants me dead, but what about you, do you want me to die?” She held the Doctor’s cold stare before switching’s to Kayla’s, and found that she couldn’t hold it. “Take me home and you take me to my death.” Margaret  stated.

“Not my problem.” The Doctor said indifferently.

“Which is basically the polite way of saying, we don’t care.” Kayla added, glaring at Margaret . Frankly, she wanted the Slitheen to die. She was an evil woman, hunting down someone for two years made you understand them, and Kayla had found that Margaret had no reason for her killings, she just did.


	7. Boom Town Pt. 2

Darkness had fallen out in Cardiff, and the four travelers with Mickey had dragged Margaret  to the TARDIS.

“This ship is IMPOSSIBLE! It's SUPERB. How do you get the outside around the inside?” Margaret  wondered, and as a fellow thief, Kayla could tell that she was putting her sights on the ship.

“Like I'd give YOU the secret, yeah.” The Doctor scoffed.

“It’s rather simple. If you’re such a genius at building, then you tell me.” Kayla tacked on, watching Margaret  carefully, one of her hands on her blaster.

“I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods.” Margaret  complemented, trying to get them to take their guards down to no success.

“Don't worship me-I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters...Jack, Kayla, how we doing?” the Doctor asked, looking over to where the two sat, wiring the extrapolator into the TARDIS.

“This extrapolator's top of the range.” Jack commented, looking at it. “Where did you get it?” He peered over to Margaret .

“From the Time Agency vaults. It matches the one I was about to steal.” Kayla answered for Margaret , who looked shocked for a second but then changed her face back to the mask she had been wearing.

“You’re right, but the way you speak…do you not work for the Time Agency anymore?” Margaret  wondered, and Kayla stared straight at her.

“Nope, I quit.” She answered simply, not giving her any information.

“It's stacked with power.” Jack told the Doctor.

“But we can use it for fuel?” the Doctor wondered.

“It's not compatible...but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning.” Kayla answered.

“Then we're stuck here. Overnight.” The Doctor stated, making it official.

“I'M in no hurry...” Margaret  commented, but everyone ignored her.

“We've got a prisoner! The police box is really...a police box.” Rose stated, staring at Margaret , who smiled unpleasantly.

“You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you...” She gave each of them a quick glance.

“Well, you deserve it.” Mickey said coldly.

“You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly...?” Mickey had no answer for that, but Kayla did, but she didn’t say it. This was Mickey’s fight, not hers. “Long night ahead...” Margaret  continued. The Doctor eyed her beadily as did Kayla while she worked, they both watched as Margaret  took her time walking around the console, ravishing it, before elegantly taking a seat in one of the chairs. “Let's see who can look me in the eye.” She finished.

Margaret  fixed Mickey with a calm, collected stare, He managed to hold it for few seconds and then dropped it, feeling guilt for the first time. Next, she glanced to Rose, who turned her eyes towards the Doctor guiltily. The Doctor glanced up only for a few seconds because he was helping Kayla and Jack, and then went back to his work, still aware. Kayla scooted away and glared at Margaret , feeling the atmosphere of the TARDIS.

* * *

Mickey stood outside of the TARDIS in Millennium Centre Square, watching the water features. Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, her breath caught as she felt the sudden change from the warm TARDIS to the chilly Cardiff.

“S'freezing out here!” She noted, standing next to her boyfriend.

“Better than in there.” Mickey nodded towards the TARDIS, pausing as he gathered his jumbled thoughts. “She does deserve it. She's a Slitheen. I don't care. It's...it's just...weird, in that box.” Mickey tried to explain, still unsure if he was getting his thoughts across.

“I didn't really need my passport...” Rose grinned tentatively at Mickey, hoping they were still good. Mickey smiled, pleased that she wanted to see him. She nudged him playfully, and he nudged her back with a wide grin.

“I've been thinking, you know...we could...go and have a drink. Have a pizza or something. Just you and me.” He offered, hoping they could have a date without evil aliens, or the Doctor, or Captain Jack Harkness, or Kayla Hark, who he actually liked. She was nice, smart, but different, scary different.

“That'd be nice.” Rose said, nodding.

“And, I mean, if the TARDIS can't leave until morning, we could...” Rose nodded, listening. Mickey looked slightly bashful as he finished. “... go to a hotel? Spend the night? I mean, if you want to! I-I've got some money.” He offered, praying that he hadn’t overstepped something.

“Okay. Yeah.” Rose agreed with a smile.

“Is that all right?” Mickey questioned, his voice betraying his shock.

“Yeah!” Rose laughed.

“Cool. There's a couple of bars around here, we should give 'em a go.” Mickey stated, pleased. As an afterthought, he indicated the TARDIS. “And do you have to go and tell him?” Rose smiled brightly at Mickey.

“It's none of his business.” She waved away.

* * *

On the TARDIS scanner, the Doctor watched Rose walk away with Mickey, their hands clasped together. He wasn’t mad at Rose, he didn’t want her at all in the way that Mickey wanted her, he was just worried. To him, Rose was his dear little sister, and he wasn’t liking how she was treating Mickey. Flirting with Jack and himself and then suddenly flirting with Mickey, who was just being strung along. He glanced down at Kayla, who was humming some song under her breath as she worked.

“So, what's on?” Jack asked, startling the Doctor, who jerked and then hurriedly turned the scanner off. Jack would tease him for a very long time, getting the wrong idea if he saw the Doctor watching Rose.

“Nothing, just...” The Doctor came up with no excuse. Surprisingly, it was Margaret  who saved him.

“I gather it's not always like this...having to wait.” She stated darkly, pausing as she considered it. “I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences...how does it feel?” Kayla looked up and glared at Margaret , but didn’t speak.

“I didn't butcher them.” The Doctor protested.

“Don't answer back. That's what she wants.” Kayla warned, wanting to help the Doctor.

“I didn't!” He protested, wanting Kayla to understand that he wasn’t a killer. He didn’t enjoy killing, and when he had to kill, he did it quickly, not drawing out the pain on both parts.

“What about you? You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?” He asked Margaret .

“It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs.” The Doctor, Kayla, and Jack sniggered, the Isle of Dogs was filled with…dogs. Just imagining Margaret  stuck there…oh it was priceless.

“It wasn't funny!” Margaret  said sharply.

“Sorry.” The Doctor said sheepishly. Margaret  turned around, and the three grinned at each other, fighting back laughter. “It is a BIT funny!” He protested, and the three started to laugh again, Margaret  joining in, glad that she had cracked their shells.

“Do I get a last request?” Margaret  asked, more relaxed than before.

“Depends what it is.” The Doctor answered, all his humor gone.

“I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals... the brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things...there's a little restaurant. Just round the bay.” The Doctor glanced around her, wondering if he should give in, or let her miss a meal. “It became quite a favorite of mine.” Margaret  continued. The Doctor walked towards her, leaning over the railing and talking to her properly.

“Is that what you want? A last meal?” He wondered.

“Don't I have rights?” Margaret  said definitely.

“She’s not going escape, because she knows what I’ll do if she does.” Kayla threatened, looking straight at Margaret  even though she was speaking to the Doctor.

“I can never escape her.” Margaret  added, supporting Kayla’s threat. “But I wonder if the famed Doctor could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?” She tested, challenging the Doctor.

“Strong enough.” The Doctor stated, taking up the challenge.

“I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies...now dine with them.” The Doctor glared at her.

“You won't change my mind.” He reminded her.

“Prove it.” She decided. The Doctor was tempted, very tempted, but it was horribly risky.

“There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger.” He stated, wanting to take the challenge.

“Except...I've got these.” Kayla added, knowing the Doctor wanted to do it. Hell, she wanted to do it. She held up a pair of metal hoops that looked like bangles.

“You both wear one. If she moves...more than ten feet away...” Jack explained for her, and then made a loud buzzing noise, replicating being electrocuted. Margaret  jumped in alarm.

“She gets zapped by ten thousand volts.” Kayla narrated.

“Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat?” the Doctor offered, making it sound like a date.

“Dinner in bondage...works for me.” Margaret  said with a sick smile.

* * *

The Doctor and Margaret entered their restaurant, chatting away and holding hands because of the handcuffs.

* * *

Jack was lying on his back, happily wiring up the extrapolator. Kayla laid next to him, helping him.

* * *

Rose and Mickey walked along the pavement past a restaurant, chatting.

* * *

The Doctor and Margaret took their seats.

* * *

The lights on the extrapolator lit up, and Kayla cheered softly, watching it with a smile that matched Jack’s.

* * *

The Doctor and Margaret  were reading their menus, picking their meal.

“Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name.” Margaret  stated.

“It's not a date! What's your name?” the Doctor protested. If he were with Kayla, then he would call this a date, and he would actually want to be here…

“Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate.” She reminded him, trying to get the Doctor to let her go.

“Nice to meet you, Blon.” The Doctor said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“I'm sure.” Margaret  said dryly. The Doctor went back to reading his menu, but Margaret  put hers down and looked out the window.

“Look...that's where I was living as Margaret.” She stated. The Doctor turned in his seat to follow her gaze. “Nice little flat. Over there. On the top. Next to the one with the light on.” While the Doctor’s back was turned, she opened her ring and spilled some powder into the Doctor’s wine glass, hopefully poisoning him. “Two bedrooms...bayside view...” She continued, barely listening to herself. The Doctor turned around to face Margaret , who was sitting in her seat normally. “I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again.” She said softly, and the Doctor switched their glasses, not buying her act.

“Suppose not.” He agreed, returning his attention to his menu. He was sort of hungry.

“Thank you.” Margaret  said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

“Pleasure.” The Doctor matched her sarcasm.

“Tell me then, Doctor-what do you know of our species?” Margaret  asked carefully.

“Only what I've seen.” The Doctor lied. He had looked up the Slitheen afterwards. He had actually looked up all the species he could think of, revamping his knowledge.

“Did you know, for example…in extreme cases...when her life is in danger...a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger--” She suddenly pointed her finger at him and a dart flew at the Doctor from her fingertip-but the Doctor was ready. He caught it in his fist without looking up from the menu.

“Yes, I did.” He told her.

“Just checking.” Margaret  said pleasantly. The Doctor grinned at her.

“And one more thing...between you and me...” She looked around, making sure the scum…the humans…weren’t looking, and then leaned in to the Doctor, who leaned in too, looking like they were sharing a secret. “As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs.” She whispered, and then breathed out a green gas. Without flinching, the Doctor whips out a Gold Spot and gives her open mouth a squirt.

“That's better.” He stated, smirking at Margaret , and leaned back in his chair while Margaret  stuck her tongue out at the taste of the breath freshener. “Now then, what d'you think? Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips!” He toyed with her, making her peeved as she opened her menu.

* * *

Rose and Mickey were going down a set of stairs near the bay. Rose is chatting away enthusiastically to him, but though Mickey was really trying to be interested, to listen, but he was so tired of listening about the Doctor, about Jack, though he would like to know about Kayla. The one time he had brought her up, Rose had made a sour face and changed the subject.

“The Doctor took me to this planet a while back-it was much colder than this-they called it 'Woman Wept'. The planet was actually called 'Woman Wept'. 'Cos, if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round...sort of looked like a woman, you know...lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right, no people, no buildings, just this beach like, a thousand miles across! And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know-but the sea had just frozen! Like, in a split second in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen! All the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice.”

“I'm going out with Trisha Delaney.” He broke to her. Mickey and Rose were leaning on the railings looking out over the water. Mickey had long since given up on trying to look interested in what she was saying. Rose looked at him, shocked and injured.

“Right...that's nice...Trisha from the shop?” Rose said, slightly wrong-footed.

“Yeah, Rob Delany's sister.” Mickey explained.

“Well, she's nice...she's a bit BIG...” She added, wondering why Mickey would want Trisha over her, Rose.

“She lost weight.” He changed his gaze from the water to Rose, wanting to justify himself. “You've been away.” He explained, and it was true. She was traveling, and he was stuck by himself on dingy Earth.

“Well, good for you. She's nice.” Rose stated carefully, still confused. So she was gone, so are loads of people.

“So, tell us more about this planet, then.” Mickey said, much more relaxed.

“That was it, really...” Rose said softly, and they walked on in silence, worlds apart.

* * *

Margaret was openly trying to get the Doctor now, begging for her life.

“Public execution is a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid...lower me into the cauldron...and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid. And I become soup. And still alive. Still screaming.” She explained, thinking about the hell ahead of her.

“I don't make the law.” The Doctor said coldly.

“But you deliver it.”  Margaret stated, and she paused. “Will you stay to watch?” She wondered. She felt bad for Kayla…who she could use to get to the Doctor.

“What else can I do?” the Doctor answered resignedly.

“I’m sure Kayla will enjoy it. Poor girl, getting trapped by the Time Agency…” She let her sentence hang like bait for the Doctor, which he took.

“Wait do you mean?” He wondered.

“Well, she’s very famous. Anyone who has wronged the Time Agency in some way knows about her. Some say she was kidnapped as a child. Others say the people who were taking care of her died and she ran away as result. And still others swear that she taken by some Madam who was trying to start up some religious group. Taken to be their assassin. That’s what I believe. Trained for a few years, and when she was about nine or ten, the Time Agency got her, trained her to be their perfect assassin. She’s blown up people, blown up factories, hunted down anyone she was told. The perfect solider, but that’s not what others call her. Her enemies call her, Death.”

Margaret  leaned in slightly closer to the Doctor. “The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe. Lie to Kayla, tell her I’m dead. She won’t hunt me down.” Margaret  pleaded.

“But then you'll just start again.” The Doctor stated, not showing his feelings about Kayla.

“I promise I won't.” Margaret  whispered.

“You've been in that skin-suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a REAL Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips.” The Doctor said scornfully.

“Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life. An ordinary life. That's all I'm asking.” The Doctor fixed her with his cold gaze.

“Give me a chance, Doctor…I can change.” She begged, not wanting to die.

“I don't believe you.” The Doctor told her. But I do believe that Kayla can, that she will. He whispered in his mind. Margaret  sighed, defeated.

* * *

Rose stood at the railings, gazing out across the water while Mickey sat with his back to her on a bench.

“So, what d'you wanna do now?” He asked, bringing up her unspoken question.

“Don't mind.” Rose said, angry at Mickey for leaving her.

“We could ask about hotels...” He suggested, bringing up his earlier offer.

“What would Trisha Delaney say?” Rose asked rudely.

“S'pose.” He paused, pointed at a random spot. “There's a bar down there with a Spanish name or something--” He stated, and Rose turned on him with sudden anger that didn’t shock him. Mickey was expecting this, but that didn’t mean he was looking forwards to it.

“You don't even LIKE Trisha Delaney!” She pointed out.

“Oh, is that right? What the hell do you know?” Mickey wondered, glaring at Rose. She had been gone, and his preferences in women might have changed, she wouldn’t know.

“I know YOU. And I know her-and I know that's NEVER gonna happen. So who do you think you're kidding?!” Rose yelled, pouring out all her anger to Mickey.

“At least I know where she is!” Mickey protested. Rose nodded, believing that she knew what he was on about.

“There we are, then. It's got nothing to do with Trisha. This is all about me, isn't it--”

“You LEFT me!” Mickey stood up, shaking with fury. Rose watched, comparing him to the Doctor’s Oncoming Storm, not impressed.

“We were nice. We were happy. And then what, you give me a kiss and you run off with him and you make me feel like nothing, Rose. I was nothing.” Rose just stared at him, watching as his eyes filled with tears. “I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because you pick up the phone and I come running. I mean, is that what I am, Rose? Standby?” Rose just shook her head, lying to him. To her, he was standby, just standby. “Am I just supposed to sit here for the rest of my life, waiting for you? Because I will.” He pointed out.

“I’m sorry.” Rose said softly, unsure of what to say. Mickey leaned against the railing and Rose put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off.

* * *

Jack and Kayla relaxed in the TARDIS, drinking and laughing.

“Oh, and remember that time…” Kayla started, Jack already starting to laugh because he knew what she was going to talk about.

* * *

“I promise you, I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl...just today...young thing. Something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then...I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now, she's walking around this city because I CAN change-I DID change. I know I can't prove it.” Margaret  pleaded, trying to live.

“I believe you.” The Doctor said calmly.

“Then you know I'm capable of better.” Margaret  leaped onto the Doctor’s belief in her.

“It doesn't mean anything.” The Doctor continued.

“I spared her life.” Margaret  protested, but the Doctor wasn’t gone.

“You let one of them go, but that's nothing new. Every now and then, a little victim's spared. Because she smiled...because he's got freckles...'cos they begged...and that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction...you happen to be kind.” The Doctor pointed out, remembering the Time Lord…all of it.

“Only a killer would know that.” Margaret  said coldly. The Doctor paused, not the answer that he was expecting. He was thrown. “Is that right? From what I've seen, your happy-go-lucky little life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on 'cos you dare not look back. Playing with so many people lives- you might as well be a God.” Margaret  stated, pleased when the Doctor lost his eye contact that he had held throughout the dinner, he was slightly hurt, but he wouldn’t show it. “And you're right, Doctor...you're absolutely right. Sometimes...you let one go.” She looked into the Doctor’s eyes, her own filled with tears.

“Let me go.” She said softly, but Margaret  had finally hit a nerve. The Doctor stared at her at a loss-he didn’t know what he was to do now.

* * *

Rose and Mickey are side-by-side on a bench, Rose was stroking one of Mickey’s hands, trying to comfort him.

“I'm not asking you to leave him, because I know that's not fair. But I just need something, yeah? Some sort of promise that when you DO come back, you're coming back for me.” He said, looking at Rose, who spun around on the bench when she heard a low, almost growling, noise in the background in the direction that the TARDIS was.

“Is that thunder?” Rose wondered, listening hard.

“Does it matter?” Mickey asked, not really caring. Rose casted a quick glance to the night sky, not seeing a clouds, and the noise was getting louder.

“That's not thunder.” Rose stated, disagreeing with herself.

* * *

Margaret  is speaking quickly now, her desperation growing. She only had this dinner to get the Doctor to let her live, and she would win this deathly game she had started.

“In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at thirteen. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs.” The Doctor’s head turned to the side as he heard the low rumble that Rose had heard, only louder. “If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill-it's all I know!” She pleaded, but got no reply. The Doctor still listening to the rumble intently.

“Doctor? Are you even LISTENING to me?” Margaret  asked, angry.

“Can you hear that?” the Doctor wondered, his brow furrowed.

“I'm begging for my life--!” Margaret  protested, slightly wounded that he wasn’t listening.

“No, listen, shush...” the Doctor commanded, holding up his hand to silence her. He peered at the glasses on the table, which are beginning to shake slightly. Without warning, the glass windows shattered and the dinners began to scream.

* * *

A street light smashed, and passers-by shriek. Baffled, Mickey looked around for Rose, checking on her, but found her running towards the TARDIS, away from him and towards the Doctor, like it always was. And here Mickey thought that they were working it out, he really was an idiot.

“Oh, go on then-run! It's him again, isn't it? It's the Doctor! It's always the Doctor! It's always gonna be the Doctor and it's never ME!” Mickey yelled bitterly after her.

* * *

The Doctor and Margaret  hurried down a flight of stairs, the sound of screaming and smashing in the background. Margaret  was falling behind because of the size difference.

“The handcuffs!” Margaret  called urgently. The Doctor waited for her at the foot of the stairs and quickly pulled the handcuffs off her wrist.

“Don't think you're running away.” He warned, her grabbing her now clear wrist.

“Oh, I'm sticking with you.” Margaret  stated, her voice laced with fear. He pulled her towards the TARDIS, glass shattering over their heads. “Some date this turned out to be!” Margaret  yelled over the noise. They ran, bumping into people as they made their way to through the chaos, down another set of steps, and the Doctor’s eyes widened with shock as they finally saw the TARDIS on the other side of the square. A huge bolt of lightning ripped from the TARDIS roof and into the sky.

“It's the rift. The rift's opening!” the Doctor yelled as storm clouds gathered above the TARDIS.

* * *

The bottles were long gone, Kayla had thrown them out earlier. Now, the father and daughter were nothing like before. Jack was panicking as sparks flew out of the console, the lights on extrapolator flashed madly, as Kayla got it unhooked from the TARDIS, trying not to rip the wires connecting it.

* * *

The Doctor and Margaret  hurried across the Millennium Square, the ground starting to crack beneath their feats. Margaret  looked terrified as the Doctor fitted his key into the lock of the TARDIS, and pulled her inside after him.

The whole ship was shuddering, the lights blinking.

“What the hell are you doing??” the Doctor yelled to Jack, who was fixing up the wires from the extrapolator while Kayla was clicking button on the console, trying to fix the TARDIS, her foot on one of them, and her other hand was occupied with her VM, doing everything she could to help the TARDIS, to save Cardiff.

“It’s the rift, something’s gone wrong.” Kayla told the Doctor.

“It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear!” the Doctor agreed, elaborating on the subject. Small explosions came off the console, almost hitting Kayla, who didn’t flinch.

* * *

Rose reached the Square, her eyes widening as she saw the TARDIS and the lightning, and all the cracks in the ground. She flinched at yet another rumble, more lightning coming out of the top of TARDIS and going into the sky. Rose began to run across the Square to the TARDIS, more cracks appearing in the ground.

* * *

More explosions on the console as the Doctor, Jack, and Kayla worked furiously, forgetting about Margaret .

“It's the extrapolator! I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's USING the TARDIS-I can't stop it!” Jack yelled to the Doctor.

“Never mind Cardiff, we’re going to lose planet Earth!” Kayla yelled as Rose busted into the TARDIS.

“What is it?? What's happening?!” Rose screamed to them, causing Margaret to laugh gleefully.

“Oh, just little ME!” She yelled.

“Rose, move!” Kayla warned the blond, but it was too late. Margaret freed one of her arms from her skin-suit, revealing the Slitheen claw which she used to grab Rose around the neck. The Doctor and Kayla darted forwards. The Doctor seeing his little sister in danger, and Kayla seeing a very distant friend needing her help.

“One wrong move and she snaps like a promise.” Margaret threatened, eyeing Kayla rather than the Doctor.

“I should have killed you when I recognized you. It wouldn’t even have been murder considering what’s coming up on your home planet, it would be putting you out of your misery.” Kayla spat at Margaret, who flinched.

“Oh, but the Doctor wouldn’t like that.” Margaret chastised. The Doctor glared at her.

“I might've known.” The Doctor hissed at Margaret, who laughed.

“I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it.” She looked over at Jack.

“You-fly boy-put the extrapolator at my feet.” She commanded, and Jack heisted, only making Margaret tighten her hand around Rose’s neck. Jack glanced at the Doctor for help, but Kayla answered instead.

“Just do it, or Rose will die.” She commanded her father, one eye on the Doctor, who nodded in agreement, and one eye on Margaret.

“Thank you. Just as I planned.” She said pleasantly as Jack put the extrapolator at her feet.

“I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station.” Rose chocked out.

“Failing that-if I were to be...arrested...then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B!”  Margaret tugged on one of Rose’s plaits roughly, and Rose whimpered, scared. “To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift.” She looked around the TARDIS in awe. “And what a power source it found...I'm back on schedule...thanks to you.” Margaret continued.

“The rift's gonna convulse-she'll destroy the whole planet.” Kayla warned.

“And you with it!” Margaret pointed out, pushing Rose aside so she can stand on the extrapolator, but her grip was still on Rose’s neck.

“While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys and girl...surf's up.”

Outside, a burst of lightning from the TARDIS light. Inside, a panel of the console slid open directly in front of Margaret. A blinding light protruded from it. Margaret looked at it in surprise, then up at the Doctor and Kayla on the other side of the console.

“Well, your plan has many flaws in it. One main one is the fact that opening the rift means you’ll pull this ship apart with it.” Kayla pointed out, the Doctor nodded suddenly, following her train of thought.

“So sue me.” Margaret said rudely.

“It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe.” The Doctor started.

“It'll make wonderful scrap.” Margaret stated nastily.

“What's that light?” Rose wondered, trying to see it.

“The TARDIS, like all TARDIS’s, is alive, and that light is the heart of it. That light is its soul.” Kayla explained to Rose, weary about the light.

Breathing heavily, Margaret stared into the light, as if she had forgotten everything else. Her voice becoming dreamy and vague.

“It's…so bright...” She muttered.

“Look at the soul, Margaret.” Kayla pleaded, her voice soft and loving. Kind and gentle.  In other words, not her usual voice.

“... Beautiful...” Margaret continued.

“Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light.” The Doctor said softly, moving to stand next to Kayla.

Margaret became transfixed with the light, the soul, and her grip on Rose relaxed. Rose stumbled out of the way and to Jack. Margaret continued to stare into the light, a blissful smile spreading across her face. Then, she looked up at the Doctor who gave her a half-smile. Kayla did soon.

“Thank you…” Margaret said softly, genuinely thankful. “Both of you…” She whispered, and then Margaret was engulfed by the light, when it cleared, her body suit landed on top of the extrapolator, empty. Kayla and the Doctor immediately sprang into action, working on the console, trying to get the heart closed.

“Don’t look and stay there. Keep your eyes closed!” the Doctor slammed down the levers at the same time of Kayla, and the gap in the console closed, shutting the light off.

“Now, Jack, come on-shut it all down. Shut down!”  The Doctor commanded Jack, who rushed to the console, joining Kayla and the Doctor.

“Rose, that panel over there-turn all the switches to the right.” Kayla ordered Rose. They worked busily, the console exploding with sparks. Finally, the shaking lessened and outside, the lightning shooting from the top of the TARDIS into the sky disappeared, all back to normal.

“Nicely done. Thank you, all.” The Doctor said, leaning back against the railing with Kayla next to him, both panting.

“What happened to Margaret?” Rose wondered.

“Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence.” The Doctor and Kayla glanced at the body-suit.

“She’s not dead.” Kayla disagreed.

“Then, where'd she go?” Rose wondered.

“She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic-like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts...” The Doctor and Kayla knelt next to the skin-suit for closer look. Rose and Jack followed suit, so all of them were huddled around it. Kayla reached into the skin-suit and pulled out an egg.

“Here she is!” the Doctor said proudly, looking at the egg in Kayla’s hand.

“She's an egg?” Rose wondered.

“Starting from childhood, and they’re eggs when they’re born.” Kayla agreed.

“She's an egg?” Jack echoed Rose’s question.

“She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!” the Doctor said cheerfully.

“Or she might be worse.” Jack stated.

“Then that’s her choice, and she’ll face me. Might even bring back memories, hope we never find out.” Kayla said.

“She's an egg.” Rose stated again.

“She’s an egg.” The Doctor agreed, and Rose suddenly remembered her standby.

“Oh, my God. Mickey!” She yelled, and then ran out of the TARDIS and sprinted across of Millennium Square.

“And there she goes…” Kayla whispered softly, watching. The Doctor heard her, and so did Jack. Both men looked at each other, and agreed to talk each other later.

* * *

A police car hurtled down a ruined street, sirens on and lights flashing, an ambulance close behind. Rose ran down the street in the opposite direction. She didn’t see Mickey, who was standing alone and watching from a distance, the firelight flickering on his face. He watched Rose tap a paramedic on the shoulder and question him. The paramedic shook his head, and Rose left him, clearly not knowing where to look next. Mickey turned and walked away into the night. Tired of putting up with Rose.

* * *

Rose walked back into the TARDIS, to see the Doctor and Kayla next to each other and Jack on the opposite side, the three of them messing with the console.

“We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy - we can go. If that's all right...” The Doctor stated, already wanting to kill Mickey for being mean to his younger sister.

“Yeah, fine.” Rose said, her tone light even though they could all see the tears still on her face.

“How's Mickey?” Kayla asked casually, not looking up from the console.

“He's okay. He's gone.” Rose muttered, not wanting to talk about with Kayla of all people.

“You can go look for him if you want. I’ll make sure this idiot,” she nudged the Doctor, “will stay.” She finished. Jack glanced at the Doctor and Kayla carefully, noticing this act.

“No need. He deserves better.” Rose said softly.

“No he doesn’t, he already has someone who’s perfect.” Kayla tried to cheer Rose up. She’s been broken up with before, and she wanted to help Rose as much as possible.

“Off we go, then. Always moving on...” the Doctor said briskly, his mind flashing back to the dinner with Margaret , which had left its mark, and had given him more information on Kayla.

“Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now, you don't often get to say that.” Jack smirked, glancing at the egg that Kayla had balanced on the console.

“We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again! A second chance.” Rose stared off in space, and Kayla watched her sadly, started to reflect on her own past. A second chance seemed too good to be true.

“That'd be nice ...” Rose said to herself. And the TARDIS disappeared into time and space, no one in the same mood they had been in before.

* * *

The TARDIS danced her way through the vortex, worried about her Thief and her Wolf. Their love story was playing out perfectly, and then the other Thief joined, killing their story and starting another the second she stepped foot into her. At first, she had been angry, but the TARDIS bit her tongue, watching the other Thief, getting a feel for her and liking it. But they were not yet done. The Soon to be Immortal and the other Thief were to play a big part. Poor other Thief, she would have to sing.


	8. Interlude 2

The Doctor, Kayla, Rose, and Jack were sneaking out of the Raxacoricofallapatorius Hatchery, having put Margaret Slitheen in there, hoping she would start a better life.

“So, let’s walk around a bit!” The Doctor suggested, and Kayla agreed, wanting to talk to Rose alone. Jack also agreed, wanting to talk to the Doctor alone, and Rose was too upset about Mickey to care.

“Okay, so we’ll meet back in three hours.” The Doctor decided, and they split up. Kayla and Rose going one way with Jack and the Doctor going the other.

* * *

Kayla and Rose walked through a small market place in silence, dodging the Raxacoricofallapatorians as they went.

“So, do you want to talk about Mickey?” Kayla asked softly, looking over at a stall.

“No.” Rose deadpanned, not looking at Kayla. “Bet you’re pleased.” She muttered, and Kayla whipped her head to look over at her.

“What did you say?” She question, and Rose glared at the annoying brunet. For the past few days, Rose had put up with Kayla knowing everything, and stealing the Doctor from her. Now she was pretending to want to help her, and Rose just wanted to be left alone.

“I bet you’re pleased that Mickey broke up with me. You’ve already stolen the Doctor from me did you do some future thingy and get Mickey to break up with me?” Rose accused, and Kayla actually growled and grabbed Rose and dragged her away from the stalls and towards a small alleyway where she slammed her against the wall, holding her in place.

“Get something straight in your abnormally small brain, Rose Tyler. It’s your fault that Mickey broke up with you, maybe if you called him or if you didn’t flirt with the Doctor and then my father before you went to him. As for the Doctor, I don’t flirt with him, he doesn’t flirt with me. We don’t flirt with each other. I never stole him from you, he wasn’t yours in the first place.” Kayla drew back, and Rose stared at her in shock. Rose had expected some fight from Kayla, but she hadn’t expected _that._

“Then why does the Doctor run with you now, why does he hold your hand and not mine? Why do I see him looking at you with something different in his eyes than when he looks at me? Why?” Rose questioned, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of all the little moments she had witnessed, small things from the Doctor.

“I don’t know. I’m not encouraging him, besides, I don’t want another relationship, not after…I don’t want the Doctor as anything but a friend.” Kayla explained, back-tracking from the one subject that she never talked about, Jack didn’t bring it up either, mostly because he knew that Kayla had to make peace with it, but also because he only knew a small bit.

“You’ve had a boyfriend before?” Rose wondered, failing to see Kayla dating someone.

“A few, but after the last one I decided to quit. It just hurt too much.” Kayla sighed and smiled at Rose, who smiled back.

“Sorry for yelling, and slamming you against the wall.” She apologized, and Rose waved it off.

“I was worse. Sorry for accusing you.” The two girls smiled at each other, unsure of what to say next.

“I am really sorry about Mickey. I’ve been dumped before, so if you need a shoulder to cry on…” Kayla offered, and Rose gave her another wide smile.

“Thanks, same for me.” The two girls glanced at each other and then out of the alleyway.  “We should head back to the market, I saw this old flute that I want to see if I can buy.” Kayla whipped out a small card, showing it to Rose. “With this, I can buy anything anywhere. Time Agency got it for all their agents and never closed my account down, Jack was too new to get one.” The two girls stepped out of the alleyway, and then walked around, because broken hearts need medicine, and what better than a shopping spree?

* * *

Jack and the Doctor were running from some very angry Raxacoricofallapatorians because Jack had flirted with them, and they didn’t like that.

“Jack, don’t say hello to anyone!” the Doctor yelled to him as they ran.

“Alleyway!” Jack replied, pointing to a place to hide, which both men both took. Facing each other, their backs against the wall, the two men panted as the Raxacoricofallapatorians ran by them.

“So, you like my daughter. Jack stated, watching the Doctor, who started.

“No I don’t.” the Doctor said defensively, not enjoying the conversation. He didn’t know how he felt about Kayla. Running next to her, holding her hand, they just gave him such a thrill. He found himself glancing over at her often, but then turning away when she looked at him. She was just so…different.

“Yes you do, because then you wouldn’t deny it so quickly. I’m not angry, just if you hurt my daughter ever, I will kill you, and make it very painful.”  Jack threatened, glaring at the Doctor, who stared evenly back at Jack.

“I’m not going to hurt her, ever.” He reassured him.

“There they are. After them!” the Doctor and Jack turned to see some Raxacoricofallapatorians running towards them from the opposite direction.

“We need to get the girls and run!” Jack yelled to the Doctor, who nodded, and they started running towards the girls.

“Hey Jack, I bought a flute, and you flirted with someone and now we’re being hunted.” Kayla guessed, noticing how heavily both men were panting. Jack nodded, catching his breath.

“Uh, Doctor.” Rose warned, seeing three figures bounding towards them.

“RUN!” Kayla yelled, starting the action with the three following suit.

“I love this!” Jack yelled as they ran into the TARDIS and started to leave. Kayla and the Doctor working the controls almost feverishly with Jack helping.

* * *

An hour later, the four time travelers were laughing, floating in space, when a light started to come from the walls.

“Oh shit.” Kayla cursed, recognizing it. The Time Agency was safe from the Bad Wolf Corporation, but she had seen it before, a child getting snatched for whatever reason. No one talked about it, not wanting to get chosen if they did. She closed her eyes, calling back all her training, because the Time Agency had taught them how to go through all the games, she would just have to make it.


	9. Bad Wolf Pt. 1

The Doctor was crouching in what appeared to be a small cupboard. The tiny enclosure started spinning and spinning. The Doctor leapt to his feet and frantically tried to get out of the cupboard, unsure of what was going on, and slightly scared.

“What is it? What's happening?” he asked to himself, scared. Unexpectedly, he found a door and fell through it, landing flat on his face, only having time to see that the room he had fallen into was brightly covered with drawings on the wall, and a modern style chair.

“Oh my God!” A woman’s voice gasped out, and the owner of it rushed over to the Doctor, she was about 30 with blond hair. “I don't BELIEVE it! Why'd they put you in there?? They never said you were coming!” She continued, shocked. The Doctor struggled to get himself up, still disoriented.

“But what happened? I was...” the Doctor struggled to remember as the woman helped him to his feet.

“Careful now...oh!” She commented as the Doctor’s legs gave way and he fell back onto his face. “Oh! Mind yourself! Oh, that's the transmat. Scrambles your head-I was sick for days.” The woman explained in a bright, bubbly sort of fashion. The Doctor struggled to his feet by himself, and the woman helped him up again. “You all right?” the Doctor merely grunted in reply, finally managing to stabilize himself.

“So! What's your name then, sweetheart?” the woman asked, taking the Doctor’s grunt as an answer.

“The Doctor, I think. I was er...I don't know, what happened? How—“ the Doctor said groggily, trying to remember before he finally looked over at the woman for help.

“You got chosen.” She explained, her voice breathless as she nodded, hoping that would help.

“Chosen for what?” the Doctor asked.

“You're a housemate. You're in the house! Isn't that brilliant?!” the woman laughed, trying to convey the honor, how good it was, to be chosen as a housemate, it was wonderful.

“That's not fair.” A male voice said from inside the house. The Doctor turned somewhat shakily to see a man and a woman sitting on a couch keeping a close eye on the telly, which had a somewhat familiar logo on it, though from what…the Doctor couldn’t remember.

“We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in.” The man continued to complain, gesturing to the clearly confused Doctor.

“If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, I am. You just watch me, I'm-I'm gonna paint the walls.” The woman threatened half-heartily.

The Doctor looked around at the House, mouth open, brow furrowed. Completely bemused. A camera was fixed to the ceiling was turning slowly, and a female voice rang through the House.

“Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?” The Doctor stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the voice came from. A buzzing noise came from behind him, and the Doctor turned to a silver door with an illuminated eye on the side waiting for him. He walked over to the door and opened it, going inside to find himself in the Diary Room where he plopped himself down in a bright red chair, looking rather useless.

“You are live on channel forty-four-thousand. Please do not swear.” The voice commanded, and the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

“You have GOT to be kidding.” He complained.

* * *

Rose was lying on a floor of a darkened room in a beam of light. Just staring to regain consciousness, she looked around, bemused with a just-woken-up look.

“What happened?” She wondered, her voice bleary. A man of about 25 was crouched next to her, observing her.

“It's all right...it's the transmat. Does your head in.” He explained as Rose stared around at her surroundings. “Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?” the man continued.

“Rose. But...where's the Doctor?” She asked, just remembering.

“Just remember-do what the Android says. Don't provoke it. The Android's word is law.” The man warned, laying down the rules.

“What d'you mean, android? Like...a robot?” Rose guessed, but never got her answer because the floor manger called out,

“Positions, everyone! Thank you!” the floor manger ordered, holding a clipboard in one hand.

“Come on. Hurry up!” the man said, his tone now urgent as he helped Rose to her feet. “Steady, steady...” he told her as she hung onto him for support.

“I was travelling. With the Doctor and a man called Captain Jack and a woman called Kayla...? The Doctor wouldn't just leave me...” Rose was beginning to get scared, and her voice was showing it.

“That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!” the stage manager called, she was standing next to an inactive robot, which was being attended to by technicians. The robot stood on a platform that was surrounded by six podiums. The contestants were milling about near them. “Good luck!” the manager finished, sounding like she actually meant it.

The man who had helped Rose smiled slightly in anticipation, looking at her.

“But I'm not supposed to be here.” Rose said, confused and frightened.

“Well, it says Rose on the podium...” the man stated, and Rose looked at a podium where sure enough, her name was on it, lights brightening it up. “Come on!” the man continued. He dashed off, going to stand behind a podium with the name Rodrick on it. Slowly, but drawing on a revelation, Rose took her place behind her podium.

“Hold on...I must be going mad.” Rose said shakily, starting to recognize the stage manager, the technicians, all of whom were still attending to the inactive android. “It can't be. This looks like the—“ the Floor Manager  turned to face the people behind the podiums.

“Android activated!” she warned, and the android sprung to life, raising her face.

“Oh, my God. The Android. The Anne...Droid.” Rose stated, recognizing it.

 _“Welcome, to 'The Weakest Link'!”_ the Anne Droid said, and the Weakest Link theme music started up.

* * *

Jack was in a white clinical room. Blurry faces were slowly coming into view and he could faintly hear robotic voices.

“Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us.” One voice said.

“I don't know-he's sort of handsome. That's a good lantern jaw.” The other voice defended Jack.

“I bet his daughter’s that brown head beauty in _Stars in their Eyes._ Poor girl, wish she came here.” Jack stiffened and opened his eyes, worried about Kayla. Judging by the place, he was in the Game Station, which meant that he had to win the game, and he was being examined by two robots in a game.

“Lantern jaws are so last year.” Jack blinked, recognizing the two. He was in, _What Not To Wear,_ which wasn’t his favorite show, though he couldn’t remember why, though he did remember the names of the robots. Trin-E and Zu-Zana.

“Sorry...nice to meet you ladies, but where exactly am I?” Jack asked, deciding to play it dumb.

“We're giving you a brand-new image.” Trin-E said excitedly.

“Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor-“ Realizing what he said, Jack swung into his vanity full force. “Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?” He asked, trying to sound worried.

“It's all very twentieth century-where DID you get that denim?” Zu-Zana wondered, studied his legs which were clad in jeans.

“Little place in Cardiff...it was called 'The Top Shop.’” Jack told them, watching the robots face.

“Oh-design classic.” Zu-Zana approved, gliding around him.

“But we're gonna have to find you some new colors. Maybe get rid of that 'Oklahoma Farm Boy' thing you've got going on...” Trin-E stated, not sounding sad about it. Jack faced the two, hands on his hips and trying to appear indigent while secretly thinking wildly, if Kayla was in _Stars in their Eyes…_ then he had to get her, and quickly.

“Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic.” Zu-Zana ordered him, and Jack did as he was told.

“What's the Defabricator?” He wondered, and then got a demonstration as a light was shot at him, hitting his clothing and making it leave, not that he was complaining. “Okay...Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?” He wondered, cocky.

“Absolutely!” Trin-E and Zu-Zana chorused together.

“Ladies...” Jack glanced down at his body, a smug grin forming on his handsome face, “... your viewing figures just went up.” He finished.

* * *

Kayla woke on a floor with a woman hovering over her.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Listen, if you’re here, than you must be a good singer. Can you help me with this?” the woman was a red head-about 25-and terror was in her hazel gaze.

“Oh great, am I in _Stars in their Eyes?”_ Kayla groaned, getting up shakily, clutching her head as the room tilted wildly.

“Uh, yeah. So, can you?” the woman wondered, and Kayla sighed, shaking her head as she did so.

“It’s against the rules. If I help you then we’re both losing.” She reminded the 25 year old, who looked downcast but nodded, knowing they couldn’t bend the rules.

“Alright, new girl, do you have your song ready. We took out the impersonating stuff recently, so just go with a song you know by heart.” A man yelled, and Kayla nodded quickly. The Time Agency had forced her to memorize songs. Seeing her nod, the man waved her over and quickly got her set up.

“Wait for my signal!” the man commanded, and after a three second count down and then three more minutes of waiting, the man nodded to her, and she started to sing.

_“Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on”_

Tears slid down Kayla’s face, and she turned her back to the camera as she finished. She wasn’t that good of a singer, but the songs that she loved, she worked on. The red head ran up to her.

“Oh my gosh, that was such a good song.” She gushed, but it just poured over Kayla.

* * *

The sonic screwdriver in the Doctor’s hand whirled and buzzed as he tried to open a door leading out of the Big Brother House.

“I can't open it.” He told the blond, who was still following him around.

“It's got a deadlock seal. Ever since Big Brother Five Hundred and Four when they all walked out...?” The Doctor didn’t answer, already walking to the other side of the room, looking for any possible ways out. “You MUST remember that.” The woman continued.

“What about this?” the Doctor asked, referring to a mirror.

“Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through.” The woman explained as the Doctor scanned the edges of it, and seeing that she was right.

“Don't tempt me.” He warned her. The woman looked around casually and leaned  on the wall next to him, lowering her voice as she spoke.

“I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I-she got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera.” The Doctor nodded, grinning at her in an uninterested sort of way. “Am I popular?” she continued.

“I don't remember.” The Doctor said indifferently, not seeing why it bothered Lynda with an I.

“Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just 'cos they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?” The fear in Lynda’s voice made the Doctor look at her properly, almost pityingly.

“No...you're...you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet.” The Doctor reassured her, grinning as he spook.

“Oh! Is that right? Is that what I am?” Lynda wondered, very flattered and pleased. “Oh, no-one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?” She pressed, no one had ever given her a real complement, giving her a small picture of herself. Being on the Big Brother House hadn’t helped matters.

“Yeah. Dead sweet!” the Doctor agreed with himself.

“Thank you!” Lynda was grinning broadly, touched. The Doctor glanced over at one of the so-called mirrors, which was black, solid black.

“It's just a wall-isn't there supposed to be a garden out there?” he wondered, racking his brains for memories.

“Don't be daft. No-one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden?” She gasped suddenly. “Don't tell me YOU'VE got a garden!” the Doctor examined the wall.

“No, I've just got the TARDIS...” He spun around, like he was hit by inspiration. “I remember.” He breathed out.

“That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?” Lynda asked quickly.

“Raxacoriofallapatorius…we’d only just escaped.” In his mind’s eye, he could clearly see Jack, Rose, and Kayla, and himself, all of them laughing, and then Kayla stopped, her eyes closing as she cursed. “We were together, we were laughing, and then…Kayla cursed, closing her eyes…and there was a light…” A bright light reached through the TARDIS, starting to suck Kayla away from him and towards it. “... this white light coming through the walls, and then...” Kayla disappeared.

“And then I woke up here.” The Doctor finished, stopping his narration of his memories.

“Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates.” Lynda explained.

“Oh, Lynda with a Y... sweet little Lynda...” the Doctor walked a few paces in the room. “It's worse than that.” He muttered darkly.

* * *

Someone was watching through the mirror, someone watched the Doctor walking about the room.

“I'm not just a passing traveler. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means... this isn't just a game. There's something else going on.” He explained, thinking it through. Kayla knew something about it, so it was something going on in the 51st Century. He stepped closer to the mirror, where the camera was hidden. “Well! Here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out.” His gaze was in the dead center of the camera, like he could see it.  “I'm gonna find my friends and my Kayla. And then I'm gonna find YOU.” The Doctor threatened, putting his finger on the mirror.

That someone who was watching the screen was a Male Programmer, and he is very far above the show. He got up an approached a Female Programmer who was working on a computer.

“Need a word.” He told her.

“Hold on...let me finish this.” She answered. On her screen is an image of, _The Weakest Link,_ where Rose was. “19...18...” the Female Programmer continued, starting the countdown.

* * *

“17...16...15...thank you people, transmitting in 12...11...10...” the stage manager took up the countdown, chanting with the Female Programmer. Agitated, Rose turned to Rodrick.

“But I need to find the Doc—“ She started, but Rodrick just pushed her back angrily.

“Just--shut up and play the game!” he commanded her.

“All right then. What the hell? I'm gonna play to win!” Rose smiled at him, and Rodrick seemed distracted, believing that she was mad.

“3, and cue!” The Floor Manager  cued, and the Anne Droid started up.

 _“Let's play 'The Weakest Link!’”_ She commanded, and the familiar theme song started up, so did the lights. _“Start the clock.”_   The Anne Droid continued.

 _“Agorax-the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard?’”_ She asked a woman.

“Bread.” She answered confidently.

_“Correct. Fitch-in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?”_

“Is it...Clavadoe?” He guessed.

_“No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?”_

“One hundred!” Rose yelled confidently, looking extremely pleased with herself.

_“Correct. Rodrick –“_

“Bank.” Rodrick called out, saving all the money.

_“Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word 'dangle' but not in the word 'gland?’” After a second’s thought, Rodrick answered._

“E.” He stated, confident.

_“Correct! Colleen-in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?”_

“Default.” She answered.

_“Correct. Broff-the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?” the boy who the Anne Droid had asked, heisted, not knowing the answer._

“T--Touchdown.” He guessed.

“No-Torchwood.” Rose laughed, not because she knew the answer, but because the boy’s face was genuinely distraught.

_“Agorax-in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word 'facetious?’”_

“Vowels.” She answered.

_“Correct. Fitch-in biology, which blood cells contain iron-red or white?”_

“Um…white?” Fitch guessed, and Rose giggled softly because Fitch looked like her heart had sank to her shoes.

_“No, red. Rose-in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?”_

* * *

The female and the Male Programmer are watching the show with interest.

“How should I know?” Rose laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

_“No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole.”_

“Why’s she laughing?” the Female Programmer wondered, watching Rose.

_“Rodrick-in maths, what is nine squared?”_

“Oh, my God...I don't think she knows...” the female gasped out, and the Male Programmer leaned over her shoulder.

“And I've got a housemate to appear out of nowhere. I told you-it's like the game's running itself. And Darleen says that she has the Kayla Hark in her game.” The female gasped.

“But she’s with the Time Agency, off-limits and all.” She exclaimed.

“Well I guess she quit, because she’s there.” He told her.

* * *

Jack stood in front of a mirror, admiring himself. He flexed his muscles, showing off the white vest and black leather pants.

“It's the buccaneer look. Little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger.” Trin-E said excitedly.

“Nah, not sure about the vest. What about a little bit of color to lift it?” Jack suggested, still trying to find a way to get to his daughter, his Kayla.

“Absolutely not. Never wear black with color. It makes the color look cheap and the black look boring. Now, let's talk jackets.” Zu-Zana disagreed.

“I kinda like the first one...” Jack said, shrugging the black leather jacket on.

“No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angel. I think I like the shorter one.” Zu-Zana stated, looking at him in the jacket. “Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum.” She patted Jack’s bum.

“Works for me.” Jack said, turning to face her.

“Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?” Zu-Zana suggested.

“Well, I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes…tighten up the jaw line…but my daughter wouldn’t let me. What do you think?” He placed a hand on Zu-Zana’s plastic breasts.

“Oh, let's have a BIT more ambition...” Trin-E tusked, her back was to Jack which is why he didn’t see her take a cap off her arm, revealing a chainsaw. “Let's do something...cutting edge.” She suggested.

* * *

“Kayla, you’re up next.” The stage manager yelled, and Kayla stepped under the now familiar beam, wincing at the pile of ash that was the red head she had met. The game didn’t just make people blind, they also killed them. This place was run by monsters, and Kayla knew she was the biggest one of them all because she was playing their games, and winning. There were only three others, a girl who was about 15 with a powerful voice and brown hair, a man who was 80 and also was amazing, and a 30 year old who was also pretty good, and had good stage presence with her dark blond hair.

_“Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

  _Turn around, bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

  _Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_'Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna to start tonight_

_Forever's gonna to start tonight_

  _Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

 T _urn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am_

  _Turn around, every now and then_

_I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

  _And we'll only be making it right_

_'Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

  _Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around”_

She bowed and then stalked out of the camera’s eye, and the 80 year old came on and started to sing some hymn about the Bad Wolf, and Kayla froze as she translated it in her head.

“What’s Bad Wolf?” Kayla asked the 15 year old.

“Our Lords and Masters, they rule us, and worship them. They’re kind, and they give us the channels.” The girl explained. “I’m Lucy, what’s your name?” Kayla tensed, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Lucy, my daughter is named Lucy.” She told her softly. “I’m Kayla.” She introduced, giving her a sad smile.

* * *

_"So, Rose. What do you actually do?”_

“I just travel about a bit. Bit of a...tourist, I suppose.” Rose answered the Anne Droid in a light-hearted sort of way. Rodrick, who was holding up a card that had Fitch’s name on it, glanced sideways at her.

_“Another way of saying 'unemployed.’”_

“No.” Rose disagreed.

_“Have you got a job?”_

“Well...not really, no, but—“ Rose tried, feeling like the actual host was scoffing at her.

_“Then you ARE unemployed! And yet, you've STILL got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?”_

“Uh...I think she got a few of the questions wrong.” Rose answered, wrong-footed and nervous. Upon hearing her answer, Fitch started to sob even harder, making Rose more confused, still holding onto the flimsy belief that this was just a game.

“I'm sorry...that's the game. That's how it works...I had to vote for someone.” Rose told the woman, who sobbed less silently than before, and then ignored her.

“Let me try again, it was the lights and everything-I couldn't think.” Fitch said desperately.

 _“In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but-it's votes that count.”_ Broff flinched at his name.

“I'm sorry. Oh, please...oh God, help me!” Fitch begged, looking around wildly at the other contestants for help they couldn’t give. Rose looked down, not understanding why she was so scared. Rodrick also looked down, not wanting to face her, and Broff sobbed silently into his board, not wanting to watch. Rose glanced back up at the Anne Droid, ready to hear the famous words.

_“Fitch-you are the weakest link. Goodbye!”_

The Anne Droid’s mouth opened and a gun protruded from a hole in it. Without any hesitation, it fired a thick and fast bolt of golden light, hitting Fitch with it, making her disappear and leaving a pile of ash in her place. The gun retreated back into the hole in the Anne Droid’s mouth, which closed. Rose, who had hidden her face when the gun came out, looked over at Fitch’s spot only to see billowing smoke where the woman had once stood.

“And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes...” the Floor Manager  warned.

“Wassat? What's just happened?” Rose asked Rodrick, gesturing to the smoke.

“She was the weakest link-she gets disintegrated.” Rodrick said casually, like he was explaining the weather to her, wiping his board as he spoke. Rose made a noise at the back of her throat, not understanding him, and he rolled his eyes. “Blasted into atoms.” He elaborated with the air of addressing a dimwit.

“But I voted for her. Oh, my God. This is sick.” Her voice rang through the silent studio, making all the contestants glare at her. “All of ya, you're just sick! I'm not playing this—“ Broff cut her off.

“I'm not playing!” He whimpered out, terrified and crying. “I…I can't do it.” He stuttered out, and the Anne Droid turned to look at him slowly, and Broff made a run for it, leaping off his podium and ran for it. “I'm not--please, somebody let me—“ He begged, crying and sobbing.

 _“You are the weakest link.”_ The gun came back out and the Anne Droid fired at Broff in mid-run. _“Goodbye.”_ The gun retreated back into her mouth, Rose watching the whole scene, her mouth opened from a mixture of disgust and shock. Rodrick felt this, and he shifted, suddenly uncomfortable as the Anne Droid turned to face the remaining people.

“Don't try to escape. It's play...or die.” Rodrick warned.

* * *

Lynda, Strood, and Crosibe sat on the sofa in front of the TV, watching it.

“Doctor, they said ALL the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to.” Lynda told the Doctor. If it had been anyone else who had said that to him, he would have ignored them, but the Doctor respected Lynda, so he answered her.

“Busy getting out, thanks.” He was standing at one of the doors, his sonic screwdriver whirling away at it.

“But if you don't obey, then ALL the housemates get punished.” She protested, and the Doctor grudgingly excepted that, not wanting Lynda to get hurt on his account, so he sat onto the sofa, clicking his sonic off.

“Well maybe I'll be voted out, then.” The Doctor commented, wanting nothing else but leaving this place.

“How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible.” Strood spat at him. The Doctor tried to make it a habit not to want to kill people, but Strood was really pissing him off.

“Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck.” Lynda warned.

“Big Brother House-this is Davina Droid.” The voice introduced. At the voice, Lynda, Strood, and Crosibe clutched each other’s hands, Crosibe hanging onto the Doctor’s, who rolled his eyes. “Crobsie, Lynda and Strood-you have all been nominated for eviction.” All three housemates tensed. “And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is...” a long tense paused which was filled with the Doctor rolled his eyes. “... Crosbie!” Lynda and Strood are immediately all over her, comforting the young woman.

“I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!” Lynda apologized even though she was in no fault.

“Oh, it should've been me, that's not fair...oh, Crosbie love...” Strood put his arm around her. The Doctor watched, relaxing back into his chair with his hands behind his head.

“Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!” The three housemates leapt to their feet, the Doctor not even bothering to move. The three rushed to the door, and the Doctor shook his head. They were really taking this too seriously.

“I won't forget you.” Lynda promised.

“I'm sorry I stole your soap.” Strood apologized, and Crosibe dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, I don't mind, honestly.” Strood hugged her.

“Thanks for the food, you're a smashing cook.” He kissed her cheek. “Bless you.” The door slid open, revealing a small and narrow gleaming white room beyond, ending in a door.

“Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House.” The female voice instructed, and Crosbie stared at the room with worry.

“Bye, then...bye Lynda...” Crosibe said, sounding scared, looking at Lynda and Strood.

“Bye...” Lynda caught Strood’s eye, and they made an archway for Crosibe to walk under, and the Doctor looked at them in disbelief from over the back of the sofa. The two remaining housemates waved to Crosibe, who waved back until the door closed.

“I don't believe it. Poor Crosbie...” Lynda gasped out, close to tears. What was with these people?

“It's only a game show, she'll make a fortune on the outside! Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that...she'll be laughing!” the Doctor called from the sofa. Lynda stared at him blankly.

“What d'you mean, 'on the outside?’” She wondered, like she never thought she would see the sun again.

Crosbie stood in the white room, shivering but trying to remain brave, not letting her family see how scared she was. She hoped her three children would survive, that their father would be able to take care of them.

“Here we go...” Strood and Lynda ran to the sofa and perched on the edge nervously. The Doctor sighed and relaxed back again. There were a few tense moments of Crosbie just standing there, terrified, and the Doctor getting border throughout the whole time. Lynda and Strood watched her, also tensed.

“Well, what are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?” the Doctor wondered, bored.

“Stop it, it's not funny.” Lynda protested tearfully, she turned her head away from the Doctor and back to the screen.

“Eviction in...5...4...3...2...1!”

With the same bolt that the Anne Droid used on Flitch in her game, Crosibe was disintegrated, a pile of ash in her place. The tension left the room like a snap, leaving Strood and Lynda staring at the screen, sad, but not shocked, the exact opposite of the Doctor, who was in shock, sitting up and staring at the screen.

“What was that?” He asked, not getting.

“Disintegrator beam.” Strood replied. The Doctor looked at them, still not understanding it, they looked back at him.

“She's been evicted.” Lynda paused, swallowing hard. “From life.” She finished. Behind the three, the, _Big Brother House,_ logo started to spin innocently.

* * *

Far away, down on planet Earth to be exact, Crosibe’s small family stared at the screen. Her husband sobbed silently, his three children, a girl about 7, and a boy about 5 with a twin who was a girl that was about 5 too, also sobbed. They were being risen in a dark world, and they had just watched their mother die, something that would be printed in their minds for the rest of their lives.

* * *

“No one programmed the transmat, no one selected the new contestants...it is exactly like those stories.” The Male Programmer told the female one on the top of the Game Station.

“Oh, don't start that again. I think you need to take a session off.” She teased.

“Well, I would. If you'd take it with me.” He offered, and the woman gave an audible sigh.

“And don't start that again either.” She instructed, making the Male Programmer smile at her.

“Saying that something's been...hidden up here. Underneath the transmissions.” The Male Programmer explained.

“But the Controller would know. She watches everything.” The Female Programmer insisted in the manner of someone who had said this line almost daily.

“Maybe she just can't see it. Gotta allow for human error.” The male said, and the female smirked at him.

“Well, that's your problem, then.” She leaned in, whispering into the man’s ear. “I don't think she's been human for years.” They smiled at each other and then looked to the back of the room where the Controller is wired up to the computers. Her whole body is deathly white, and as the two stare at her, she continues to mutter under her breath, monitoring and controlling the transmissions, hence her name.

“18...19...20...21...22...23...transmit.”

* * *

Kayla let out a small sob as the 80 year old man screamed in pain and fear as he realized he couldn’t see, and then there was nothing left to mark his existence but a pile of ash. It was just her, the 30 year old, and the 15 year old with the same name as her baby, could life be any crueler?

“Kayla, just go.” A person yelled, and she realized that her emotions were showing, in fact, everybody who worked on the show looked sick, glancing from the ash to the hysterical 15 year old with the 30 year old arms’ around her.

_“Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome_

_Prince Charming_

_Prince Charming_

_Ridicule is nothing to be scared of_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards_

_Prince Charming_

_Prince Charming_

_Ridicule is nothing to be scared of_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome_

_Silk or leather or a feather_

_Respect yourself and all of those around you_

_Silk or leather or a feather_

_Respect yourself and all of those around you_

_Prince Charming_

_Prince Charming_

_Ridicule is nothing to be scared of_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards_

_Don't you ever, don't you ever_

_Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards_

_Prince Charming_

_Prince Charming_

_Ridicule is nothing to be scared of_

_Prince Charming_

_Prince Charming_

_Ridicule is nothing to be scared of...”_ Kayla finished the song, trying to matein a grin on her face, but when the light went off on the camera, she left and sobbed. Only two others, Lucy and Jessica, 15 and 30 years old.

* * *

The Doctor was pacing around the Big Brother House, venting at Lynda and Strood, who were still on the sofa.

“Are you INSANE? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth DYING for?” Lynda stood up, glaring at the Doctor in a sudden fit of anger.

“You're talking like we've got a choice!” She accused.

“But I thought you had to apply!” the Doctor protested.

“Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back.” Strood spat, making the Doctor want to kill him even more.

“You get chosen whether you like it or not! Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's non-stop. There are sixty Big Brother Houses running all at once.” Lynda explained, frustrated.

“How many? SIXTY?” The Doctor nearly yelled, shocked.

“They've had to cut back. It's not what it was.” Strood said dejectedly.

“It's a CHARNEL house! What about the winners? What do they get?” the Doctor asked, knowing it was nothing.

“They get to live.” Lynda answered.

“Is that it?!” the Doctor asked, wishing people would get a little pocket money for being in hell for 8 weeks.

Kayla was in hell, his Kayla…ever since his talk with Jack, the Doctor realized that he did… _love_ Kayla, and he had wanted to tell her, but then this happened. Rose was out there to, his baby sister was out there. If he had to choose between the two, which would he pick? With a start, he realized his brain had automatically picked Kayla, who he barely knew, yet he wanted to save her before Rose.

“Kayla is out there. She got caught in the transmat. She's a contestant. Time I got out.” The Doctor stated, moving across the room.

* * *

The Male Programmer watched the show. He had seen some interesting episodes of _Big Brother House,_ but this was the best one yet. He zoomed in on the Doctor.

“That other contestant-Linda with an I-she was forcibly evicted for what?” the Doctor asked his house.

“Damaged property...” Lynda said softly, unsure.

“What, like this?” the Doctor pointed his sonic device at the camera, and it the image cut out, leaving the Male Programmer with an open out and a static filled screen.

* * *

Jack was now dressed in white tennis garb, swishing a racket back and forth in front of the mirror, thinking. If he could survive this game, which he was rather enjoying, then he could get to Kayla, who would win whichever game she was in because of the Time Agency, and then they would find Rose and the Doctor. It seemed like a good plan.

“No. I'm just not getting this. It just too safe-too decent. And you'd never keep it clean.” Jack stated, getting back into the game.

“Stage Two ready and waiting!” Zu-Zana called.

“Bring it on, girls!” Jack yelled, and went to go stand in front of the Defabricator so it can do it job, leaving him naked in front of them one again. He needed one of those.

“And now it's time for the face-off!” Trin-E said excitedly.

“What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?” Jack asked, bring his hands up in a fighting stance, still naked.

“No, like I said-face...off!” Trin-E held up both of her arms-one had needles for all the fingers, the other was a chainsaw. Jack stared at it, suddenly he wasn’t liking the game so much, but he wasn’t scared, but mildly surprised.

“I think you'd look good with a dog's head.” Zu-Zana called, snipping the giant scissors that have replaced her forearm. 

“Or maybe no head at all. That would be so _outrageous_.” Trin-E suggested.

“And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest.” Zu-Zana added, and Jack raised an eyebrow, not remotely perturbed. He was always armed, even when he’s naked because of the time that he was shagging someone that decided to kill him afterwards, and Kayla had to swoop in, see that all, and save her father’s life.

“ _Nothing_ is too extreme. It's to _die_ for.” Trin-E told Jack.

“Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you.” Jack warned. Damn Doctor and his, ‘don’t kill first, talk first.’

“But you're unarmed!” Trin-E protested.

“You're naked!” Zu-Zana pointed out. Jack reached behind himself and produced a small gun and pointed it at them. After this, he would disinfect the gun thoroughly, and then find a better hiding place for it. “But...that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!” Zu-Zana continued.

“WHERE were you hiding that?” Trin-E asked.

“You really don't wanna know.” Jack told them, hell he didn’t want to think about it.

“Give me that accessory—“ Trin-E commanded, moving towards him, but Jack was ready. He fired and blew her head off before doing the same to Zu-Zana, which was a shame, he had liked the robot. If they had had the time, he would have taken her to the TARDIS…well it’s no use crying over missed opportunities.

* * *

_"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!”_ Rodrick averted his eyes while the gun blasted Colleen, leaving a pile of ash behind.

“Going to the break! Two minutes on the clock.” The Floor Manager  called out. Rose sighed, tired and fed-up with this hell. “Just a reminder-we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten.” The Floor Manager  reported. Rodrick wiped his board clean, and Rose turned to face him.

“Colleen was clever, she banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?” she wondered.

“'Cos I want to keep you in! You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you. So that you get disintegrated, and I get a stack-load of credits. Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation...” Rodrick answered selfishly.

“What d'you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?” Rose interrupted, hearing, yet again, the familiar words that seemed to hunt her throughout Time. Rodrick looked at her, shocked that she didn’t know that.

“They're in charge. They run the Game Station.” Rodrick explained.

“Why are they called Bad Wolf?” Rose asked sharply, scared.

“I dunno, it's just a name. It's like an Old Earth...nursery rhyme sort of thing--what does it matter?” Rodrick wondered.

“I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf.” Rose said pensively.

* * *

_The Moxx of Balhoon told the Face of Boe that being trapped on the exploding Platform One is a classic Bad Wolf scenario._

_“The things you've seen...the darkness...the big bad wolf—“ Gwyneth’s frightened voice told her, looking into her mind._

_The graffiti on the TARDIS, Bad Wolf._

_“Attention all personnel-Bad Wolf One descending.” Tannoy warned._

_The Face of Boe’s face on the Bad Wolf channel on Satellite Five._

_‘Bad Wolf’ was scrawled out on a 1980’s club sign._

_The bomb that was about to land on Rose, Kayla, the Doctor, and Nancy had ‘Schlechter Wolf’ scrawled on it._

_“Blaidd Drwg, doesn’t have that much of a ring to it.” Kayla commented._

_“What's it mean?” Rose questioned, lost._

_“Bad Wolf.” The Doctor answered._

* * *

“Different times...different places like it's written all over the universe...” Rose said, her voice taking on the same haunted note that it did when the Doctor and Kayla explained what Blaidd Drwg meant.

“What're you going on about?” Rodrick asked impatiently, now knowing that Rose is mad.

“If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then...maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this...” Rose stated, the possibility dawning on her.

* * *

The Big Brother logo was still on the screen as Lynda, Strood, and the Doctor waited for the announcement that meant that the Doctor was…dead.

“The Doctor-you've broken the House Rules.” The female voice that the Doctor now called, Big Brother, told him. “Big Brother has no choice but to evict you.” Big Brother continued, making the Doctor raise his hand in triumph. “You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!” the Doctor leapt to his feet, and dashed to the door, ready to get out.

“That's more like it! Come on then, open up!” he commanded.

“You're mad! It's like you WANT to die!” Lynda yelled, running after him.

“I reckon he's a plant! He was only brought in to stir things up!” Strood guessed at the same time that the door slid open and the Doctor sprang into it to the white room behind.

“The Doctor-please leave the Big Brother house.” Big Brother commanded, even though there was no reason, the Doctor was waiting.

Strood, who had gone after Lynda, rushed back to the sofa, jumping over the back of it to watch the screen. Lynda stayed at the doorway until it was done sliding close, trying to keep him in vision for as long as possible. Once the door was shut, she turned to watch the TV, feeling ready to watch the one person who had given her a compliment die.

“Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?” the Doctor asked the disintegrator, glaring at it impatiently an expectantly.

“He is, he's mad. He's bonkers.” Lynda stated, like it was just occurring to her.

* * *

The programmers watched the Doctor on the Male Programmer’s screen.

“Disintegrate me!” He commanded.

“I told you to keep an eye on him, not KILL him.” The Female Programmer chastised.

“He damaged the property. It's an automatic process.” The Male Programmer defended himself.

* * *

The Doctor folded his arms and looked up at the disintegrator, still grinning and waiting.

“Eviction in 5...4...3...2...1...” Big Brother counted down, almost chanting.

* * *

Outside, in the actual house, Lynda screwed her eyes closed, the Doctor had, for a brief moment, replaced the father icon she held in her heart, and now he was going to die like her real father. The countdown finished, and nothing happened except for the sound of power failing.

“Haha!” the Doctor laughed, and Lynda opened her eye in surprise.

 


	10. Bad Wolf Pt. 2

“I knew it! You see? Someone BROUGHT me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano.” The Doctor explained for the benefit of Lynda.

* * *

“What did you do?” The Female Programmer gasped out.

“Nothing!” the male one protested.

“They want me alive—“ the Doctor continued on screen.

“It's like... some sort of override.” The man explained.

“Maybe the security isn't as tight this end.” The Doctor said to the door before glancing up mockingly at the camera. “Are you following this? I'm getting out!” he scorned.

* * *

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lock on the door that led to the outside, and it swung open. Then, the door that led to the room from the House also opened. Lynda popped her head through and the Doctor looked back at her.

“Come with me.” He offered, making Lynda glance over at Strood, who was kneeling on the sofa watching everything.

“We're not allowed!” He protested, trying to hold Lynda back.

“Stay in there-you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me-I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!” the Doctor pleaded. Usually, he didn’t try to get people to come with him, but he liked Lynda, she was sweet, she helped him when he first arrived, and she was a prisoner in this dark world.

“No--I can't, I can't...” Lynda stuttered out nervously.

“Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, d'you think anyone votes for sweet?” he questioned, and Lynda tilted her head, seeing the logic in it. The Doctor stretched his hand out to her, and after a few moments of hesitation, Lynda took his hand and off they go.

* * *

After going out the door, the Doctor found himself on a floor with two familiar words on it.

**Floor 56**

“Hold on...I've been here before. This is Satellite Five!” the Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

Satellite Five floated in face, looking exactly the same from the last time the Doctor had been there with Rose and Adam, the latter of which almost ruined the whole of the human race.

* * *

Kayla watched as the 30 year old was blinded and then all that was left was a pile of ash.

“After the break, it’s Lucy against Kayla.” The host yelled, and then it was break. Lucy sat on a stool, her head in her hands, her shoulder shaking as she sobbed. Kayla went over and wrapped her arms around her.

“Listen to me Lucy, I’m not going to let you lose, you’re going to win.”  Kayla promised, and the girl continued to sob.

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to the side room with his sonic screwdriver and they stepped through it. His sonic screwdriver whirred on a control panel.

“No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth.” The Doctor pointed out as they left the room. The Doctor started to scan the walls.

“No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years.” Lynda told the Doctor, watch his progress. The Doctor checked his watch.

“A hundred years exactly. It's the year two zero-zero/one zero-zero. I was here before. Floor 139. Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then...had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy-gave 'em a hand-home in time for tea.” The Doctor rambled slightly, thinking back to the last time they had been there.

“A hundred years ago?” Lynda smiled skeptically at the Doctor who placed his hand on the touch-sensitive pad to open a door with no luck. “What, you were here a hundred years ago?” she continued, still skeptical. The Doctor moved his sonic screwdriver around the edge of the door.

“Yep!” The Doctor agreed, not seeing why that would be weird.

“You're looking good on it...” Lynda told him, and the Doctor turned to her.

“I moisturize.” He explained, and then looked down at his screwdriver. “Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy...the place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?” Lynda watched as he tried another door.

“I dunno. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside.” She said helpfully.

“I had three friends travelling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?” the Doctor spoke while scanning the door.

“I dunno. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games.” Lynda reported.

“Like what?” The Doctor asked, giving her his full attention.

“Well, there's ten floors of 'Big Brother'. There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non-stop. There's um...'Call My Bluff’...with real guns...'Countdown', where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off...'Ground Force', which is a nasty one...you get turned into compost. Erm...'Wipeout', speaks for itself...oh! And 'Stars In Their Eyes'. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded.” Lynda explained, thinking as she pictured every single show she had watched.

“And you watch this stuff?” The Doctor asked, making Lynda shrug.

“Everyone does. How come you don't?” The Doctor winked at her.

“Never paid for my license.” The Doctor lied, he had never gotten an offer in the first place.

“Oh, my God! You get executed for that!” Lynda stated, shocked.

“Let them try.” The Doctor gloated, holding his sonic screwdriver aloft.

“You keep saying things that don't make sense. But who are you though, Doctor? Really?” Lynda wondered, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“Doesn't matter.” He said indifferently, walking to the next door.

“Well, it does to me...I've just put my life in your hands.” Lynda pointed out as the Doctor examined the lock on the door.

“I'm just a traveler, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life.” He told her, joking on the last bit. He would never stop running, he loved it.

“So...if we get out of here, what're you gonna do? Just...wander off again?” Lynda wondered.

“Fast as I can.” The Doctor promised, and that was his plan. Get Kayla first before getting Rose and Jack, and then he was getting them off this place as soon as possible.

“So...I could come with ya.” Lynda said tentatively, not flirting, just asking, a smile on her face. He looked from the lock and studied, her, knowing that she wasn’t flirting.

“Maybe you could.” He agreed.

“I wouldn't get in the way.” Lynda promised brightly.

“I know. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y.” He stated, making Lynda smile cheerfully.

“But first of all, we've gotta concentrate on the getting out.” The Doctor said briskly, starting to scan the edges of the door. “And to do that, you've got to know your enemy-who's controlling it-who's in charge of the satellite now?” He asked Lynda, who held up her hand in a, ‘stop’ gesture.

“Hold on…” She pleaded and then scurried over to the opposite end of the room and pulled down a lever, which illuminated huge letters on the wall, huge familiar letters at that.

**Bad Wolf Corporation**

“Your Lords and Masters.” Lynda explained, seeing the Doctor’s face fill with wonder and confusion, his gaze on the letters

* * *

Satellite Five slowly revolved in space, with someone’s gaze on it before it switched to the entire planet below.

* * *

Several people on Floor 500 of the Game Station, or Satellite Five, were working on their screen hurriedly.

“Okay, you win. The Controller's got to handle this. The Archive makes a record of all transmat activities.” The Male Programmer told the Female Programmer who’s working on his left, watching the current feed of the Doctor and Lynda outside on their screen. “Find out how they got on board...Archive Six.” He took off the headphones he was wearing and went slowly over the floor to the Controller to address her.

“Controller...we have a problem.” He said, a slight stammer in his voice.

“Continue working.” She commanded.

“We have a security problem.” The programmer elaborated.

“Continue working. 6...5…” the Controller started to countdown.

“I'm sorry, but I can't. We have contestants outside of the games. But the alarms haven't gone off.” The Male Programmer explained, trying to get the Controller to see the problem they were facing.

“No security. The games continue.” The Controller answered, making the Male Programmer smile confusedly.

“But we can't just let them wander...” he tried, but she cut him off.

“They are no one.” The man’s brow furrowed as he stared at her.

“They are no one.” He repeated, confused. Behind him, the Female Programmer placed her hand on the touch-sensitive door to the Archives, making the Controller gasp in pain.

“Erm...sorry. I was just, um...” the Female Programmer apologized, unsure of how to explain herself.

“Archive Six is out of bounds.” The Controller ordered.

“But I need to check the transmat log.” The woman protested slightly.

“Archive Six is out of bounds. No one may enter Archive Six. Return to work.” The Controller spoke in a slightly crazed tone before lapsing back to her mutterings. “Return to work. Inform all staff-solar flares in delta point seven. 19...20...”

* * *

The Satellite revolved peacefully in the air, unaware of the hell it was about to receive from its Lords and Masters.

* * *

Jack was almost finished with attaching his Compact Laser Deluxe to the Defabricator. If it worked, then he would have a very big and very powerful gun to use on people. His original plan had changed a little. He had to get to the Doctor first, and then they were going to get his daughter, his Kayla, and Rose before getting in the TARDIS and leaving.

“Compatible systems...just align the wave signature...” He said to himself before laughing once he was done. “Thattaboy! Got myself a gun.” He picked up the Defabricator and glanced to dead Droids. “Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end. That and keeping my daughter safe.” And then he was off to find the Doctor, leaving the smoldering bodies of Trin-E and Zu-Zana behind as he ran out onto Floor 229. There, he placed his hand on the pad to open the lift. Before he went in, he consulted his vortex manipulator.

“Two hearts, that's him...which floor?” He asked it, impatiently hitting a few buttons in the lift when he received the answer, and the door closed.

* * *

The Doctor and Lynda went through a door where they emerged on an observation deck.

“Blimey! I've never seen it for real before! Not...not from orbit. Planet Earth” Lynda gasped, staring down at the planet that had once been called beautiful, now it was a far cry away from that. The whole planet was an ugly gray and yellow with a few patched of light showing through, no longer the magnificent Fourth and Great Bountiful Human Empire. For one of the first times in a very long time, the Doctor had no idea where he was.

“What's happened to it?” He asked Lynda, who didn’t seem too shocked by the state of the planet.

“Well, it's always been like that. Ever since I was born. See that there?” She pointed. “That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breathe outside.” Lynda explained.

“So, the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?” Lynda’s eyes brightened.

“Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here.” She said excitedly.

“The Human Race. Brainless sheep. Being fed on a diet of...mind you, have they still got that program where three people have to live with a bear?”  The Doctor wondered.

“Oh, 'Bear With Me,’ I LOVE that one!” Lynda elaborated excitedly.

“And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the—“ the Doctor started.

“Got in the bath!” Lynda finished, starting to laugh.

“But it's all gone wrong. I mean, HISTORY'S gone wrong. Again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire-I don't understand. Last time I was here, I put it right.” The Doctor stated, suddenly serious.

“No, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels-they just shut down overnight.” Lynda disagreed, thinking back to the small history books she had read.

“But that was me. I did that.” The Doctor stated, shocked.

“There was nothing left in their place. No info

* * *

rmation. The whole planet just froze. The government-the economy-they collapsed…that was the start of it. One hundred years of hell.” Lynda elaborated.

“Oh, my...” the Doctor started, shocked. He glanced down at the wasted planet, stunned. “I made this world.” He finished, horrified.

* * *

Agorax screamed as the disintegrator beam shot him until there was nothing left but dust and ash. The gun retreated back into the Anne Droid’s mouth and the light behind Agoax’s name on his podium went out.

_“That leaves Rose and Rodrick-you're going head-to-head...let's play 'The Weakest Link.’”_

“Right, that's the end of tactical voting...you're on your own now.” Rodrick said to Rose without so much as a glance to her.

* * *

“Kayla, would you like to go first?” the host asked, and she shook her head and pushed trembling Lucy forwards.

“Lucy will go.” She narrated, and the host gave her a slight wink. Everybody felt sorry for the girl, she was only 15, too young for this hell. The girl stepped forwards, and started to sing.

* * *

Satellite Five sat in space, as if there was a microphone on it, whoever was watching heard Jack’s voice call out.

“Hey, handsome! Good to see ya! Any sign of Kayla, or Rose?”

* * *

Jack stood with the Doctor and Lynda, he was going to have a word with the Doctor about her, on the observation deck.

“Can't you track her down?” the Doctor asked, speaking only about Kayla, forgetting about Rose.

“She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded. Same goes for Rose, I can’t find either of them.” Jack reported to the Doctor. His VM could track down Kayla in under a few seconds, and it worried him that he couldn’t track her down.

“If we can just get inside this computer…she's-I mean they’ve-GOT to be here somewhere.” The Doctor told Jack as he fiddled with the computer.

“Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending, and my daughter needs a lot of happy endings.” Jack said darkly.

“You think I don't know that?” the Doctor snapped at Jack, who automatically backed down and gave the Doctor his VM.

“There you go.” The Doctor snatched it off his wrist. “Patch that in. It's programmed to find both of them.” He told the Doctor.

“Thanks.” The Doctor said shortly.

“Hi, Jack Harkness.” Jack stated, not even flirting with Lynda.

“Lynda Moss.” She introduced, and Jack smiled a non-flirty smile at her.

“Nice to meet you.” The Doctor growled in frustration as the system beeped at him.

“It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense.” He chucked the VM to Lynda, and with Jack’s help, they wrenched the front of the computer away revealing wires, and then he snatched the VM back.

“This place should be a basic broadcaster. The systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television...this station's transmitting something else.” Jack and Lynda watched him.

“Like what?” Jack asked, because the Doctor was basically begging for the question to be asked.

“I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Kayla is stuck inside it.”  The Doctor said, working frantically. “And Rose.” He tacked on quickly, his main thought on Kayla.

“Doctor, if we had to choose between the two, I’m going after Kayla and you’re going after Rose.” Jack’s tone left no discussion, and even though the Doctor was generally in charge, when it came to Kayla, Jack, in the end, was in charge. That was his daughter after all.

* * *

_"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which Ancient Britain City?”_ This was Rose’s first question, Rodrick had already gotten one and had gotten it incorrect.

“Is it York?” She guessed, her voice shaking.

_“No, the correct answer is Sheffield.”_ So now Rose and Rodrick were tied.

* * *

“So, what song are you doing?” the host asked Kayla, and she looked at them cruelly, every bit the famed Time Agent she once was.

“Lucy.” She answered, and then started to sing.

_“Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today”_

* * *

The VM beeped twice, once for Kayla and again for Rose.

“Found Kayla! Floor 310! And Rose! Floor 407!” the Doctor yelled, and Lynda gave a gasp of horror.

“Oh god, Kayla’s in Star’s in their Eyes, and Rose is with the Anne Droid! You’ve got to get them out!” Lynda said frantically, and Jack was off, running towards a lift and getting in.

“Don’t wait for me!” he commanded, the lift’s doors already closing. As he watched the numbers tick by too slowly, he couldn’t think of a world without Kayla, without his daughter. He had already lost his granddaughter, his Lucy, he couldn’t lose her too.

_“I’m in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say”_

* * *

The lift dinged and he raced out of them to his daughter, trying to get to her quickly, and then he heard her voice from above him through speakers, almost like someone was gloating him.

_“Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_

_back at me_

_Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’ve gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can’t live with myself today”_

* * *

He had to hurry up, but which door? He blasted open one and found it empty. Damn.

* * *

_“Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it’d bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I’d do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can’t help me make amends”_

* * *

He had to hurry. Was she missing a note? Was the person she’s up against good?

* * *

_“Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_

_back at me_

_Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’ve gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can’t live with myself today”_

* * *

The next room he tried, empty.

* * *

_“Here we are_

_Now you’re in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could’ve had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I’ll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye”_

* * *

If she died, she would be with Lucy. Her daughter that had been born and held in her mother’s arms for five minutes, barely alive then, and then she died. Would that be Kayla soon?

* * *

_"Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_

_back at me_

_Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’ve gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can’t live with myself today”_

* * *

The next doors were all empty. He only had three doors left.

* * *

_“Here we are, now you’re in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I’ve made_

_And I can’t live with myself today”_

* * *

The next door was empty. He only had two doors left.

* * *

_"Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I’ve made_

_And I can’t live with myself today”_

* * *

The next door was empty, and as Jack drew closer to it, Kayla’s voice grew louder, it was the right room!

* * *

_"Hey Lucy, I remember your name”_

“Well, the winner is-“ the door blasted open, and Jack stood in it, looking like hell. His eyes sought Kayla, who turned around to face him, her mouth open, and he saw that she was standing protectively in front of a girl who couldn’t be more than 15.

“Dad.” She said simply, still standing there.

“Kayla, get out of here!” He yelled to her, but she did nothing except turn back to the host, who continued.

“The winner is Kayla.” Lucy gasped in horror, and Kayla rapped her arms around her, staring at the host with unhidden loathing.

“No. I relinquish my claim of the winner and give it to Lucy. She’s the winner.” Lucy started to sob.

“Don’t please don’t. Don’t do this for me.” She begged, but Kayla shook her head and stepped in front of the blinder, her eyes close. Then, on its own occur, she was hit by the wrong gun, and all that was left was a pile of ash.  Before anyone could react, before Jack could react, the blinder hit Lucy and when she screamed in sudden pain and fear, render blind, she was hit once again and all that was left was a pile of gun. And then, Jack’s second VM, the one that Kayla communicated with, suddenly pulled him back in space and time, and he was back with the Doctor, who was standing next to a lift, waiting for it to arrive.

“Jack? But you-where’s Kayla?” the Doctor wondered, and Jack started to sob, the truth hitting him.

* * *

_“Rodrick, in literature, the author of 'Lucky' was Jackie who?”_

“Stewart.”  Rodrick took a wild guess at it.

_“No, the correct answer is Collins.”_ A cross for Rodrick.

_“Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?”_

“Boe! The Face of Boe!” Rose shouted out, knowing the answer. A brief paused followed as the Anne Droid and Rodrick stared at her blankly. Was it just Rose, or did the Anne Droid like Rodrick better?

_“That is the correct answer.”_ Check for Rose.

* * *

Jack was still crying silently, the Doctor’s expression was blank, and Lynda twitched nervously as the three watched the numbers speed by, the lift going up.

“We aren’t losing…losing Rose. I’ve lost my baby girl, I’m not losing Rose too.” Jack sobbed out, and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

* * *

_“Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?”_ The scores were now equal.

“Hoshbin Frane.” Rodrick answered sharply.

_“That is the correct answer.”_ Rodrick is now winning, and the Anne Droid turned her head sharply to look at Rose.

_“Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?”_

“Um...is it...” Rose started, no clue whatsoever, and the Anne Droid staring blankly at her didn’t help matters. “... Mars?” She guessed.

_“Nope, the correct answer is Lucifer.”_ Lovely, the planet’s name is the same name as the devil. Rose got a cross, and Rodrick had cruel delight in his eyes.

* * *

The lift raced upwards, inside it, the Doctor watched the numbers, almost unaware of Jack’s sobbing, Lynda comforting him. Kayla was gone, and the Doctor was in pain. If he lost Rose too-no, he wouldn’t think of that.

* * *

_"Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?”_ Rose glanced over at Rodrick, who didn’t have a clue.

“Would that be a goffle?” He guessed.

_“No. The correct answer is a paab.”_ Rodrick gets a cross.

“ _Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?”_

“Shoes.” Rose stated, her voice firm even though she was taking another guess.

_“No. The correct answer is hats.”_ Rose earned a cross, Rodrick was still one ahead, but there is only one question remaining….

* * *

The Doctor, Lynda, and Jack belt out onto floor 407, and just like with Kayla, they could hear the Anne Droid’s voice. Jack was still crying some, but he felt a rush of adrenalin in him. He could get Rose out, who he thought of like his sister. He could get her out and then avenge his daughter, and something told him the Doctor would be beside him for that bit.

_“Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen-Dash-Ten Barric Fields?”_

“Game Room Six, which one is it?!” The Doctor yelled, frantically trying to drown out the voice, and stop the images of Kayla flashing across his gaze. Sleeping in a chair, showing him her flute…it hurt.

“Over here!” Lynda called to him.

* * *

“San... Hazeldine.” Rodrick tried.

_“No...”_

* * *

The Doctor, with Lynda and Jack behind him, whipped out his sonic screwdriver.

_“... the correct answer is San Chen.”_

“Stand back, let me blast it open.” Jack offered, the ones upstairs had worked.

“Can't, it's made of Hydra Combination.” The Doctor nearly snapped at him.

“They weren’t upstairs.” Jack pointed out as the Doctor continued to scan the door.

“Well I guess this game gets broken into more.” The Doctor answered sarcastically, pressing his screwdriver to the pad by the door.

* * *

_"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?” ‘Murder Spree Twenty, what was one’_ Rose wondered briefly, staring at the Anne Droid who stared back at her blankly. Rodrick glanced over at her, wondering if the blond knew, then they’d be tied. A tense silence filled the room as Rose struggled to think of Iceland and its cities, wishing she had stayed in school.

“Reykjavik...?” Rose tried. Rodrick tore his gaze from Rose to the Anne Droid, fully scared that he would have to continue. There’s a few seconds of pause, like the Anne Droid wanted to torture Rose more.

_“No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura.” ‘Where?’_ Rose got a cross, and the game’s music played, making an ecstatic smile flare up on Rodrick’s face as he realized that that music was for him!

“Oh, my God! I've done it!” He looked over at Rose with no pity, intent on bragging about this to the blond he had beaten. “You've lost!” he gloated.

* * *

The sonic screwdriver continued to whirl in the Doctor’s hands.

“Come on, come on, come on, let me get to my little sister.” He pleaded to it.

* * *

“But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere--he's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!” Rose screamed with fear, a snide voice telling her that he would if he had to go for Kayla. He loved her, and she didn’t even know it, but the Anne Droid ignored her, speaking over her even. 

_“Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits.”_

“Oh, thank you, thank you so much.” Rodrick bragged as Rose leaned over her podium, strong but terrified.

“This game is illegal! I'm telling you to stop!” She protested. Suddenly, the Floor Manager , who had been watching the game, turned to look at a door off-set, just as the Doctor, Jack, and Lynda barged through it, just a little too far away…

“Rose!” The Doctor cried, seeing his little sister in danger.

_“Rose, you leave this life with nothing—“ ‘That Anne Droid just doesn’t quit, does it?’_

“Stop this game!” Jack yelled, his daughter had already died, his little sister wouldn’t either.

“I order you to stop this game!” the Doctor agreed. Kayla had died in one of these games, Rose wasn’t going to too.

“We're live on air!” the Floor Manager  protested, but the Doctor didn’t care anymore. His little sister was in danger, and he was saving her. The Doctor did the one thing he was amazing at, he ran. His hearts beating faster than ever as he ran across the wide expanse of floor as fast as he could, Rose doing the same. Pushing her podium out of the way in the process.

_“You are the weakest link.”_

“Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!” Rose yelled, still running when the Anne Droid turned her head and her jaw hinged down, the disintegrator beam shot out, hitting Rose square in the back. With a scream, Rose was gone, mere feet from the Doctor and Jack, who had started to run towards her too. Upon seeing this yet again, Jack took off towards the set, raging for his daughter, for his little sister.

“What the hell did you do to her??” He asked furiously. Behind him, the Doctor crouched down to the pile of dust that was Rose, his little sister to make up for the one he burned. Everything seemed to fade as he thought about Kayla, who has gone through the same process except she was blinded first.

“Back off!” Jack yelled, brandishing his gun at the Floor Manager  and Rodrick.

“I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot...” the Floor Manager  reported. A security guard appeared behind the Doctor.

“Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!” Jack ordered, his voice cracking some. The security guard pulled the Doctor to his feet and placed a gun to his head, the Doctor slumped into his arms, losing the will to fight. Hearing about Kayla was one thing, but seeing it with his own eyes, and it happened to his younger sister at that, it hurt too badly to argue with the pain, he let it sweep over him.

Next to him, Jack was literally barking at the Floor Manager, his hands tied behind his back being held back by guards.

“You killed Kayla, my Kayla! Your stupid freaking game show killed Kayla, and Rose.” The Floor Manager’s eyes widened, recognizing the name.

“Kayla, as in the Kayla Hark, Time Agent and whatnot?” she wondered, and Jack spat at her.

“Yes, and you killed her, you killed my little girl!” He screamed.

“Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate.” A Security Guard told the Doctor, but if faded away for both men, both falling into a grief-stricken stupor.

* * *

The Doctor was slammed roughly against a gate as he was searched, not even fighting, completely past caring. The sonic screwdriver was wrenched from his pocket, like someone knew it was there, and the Doctor was turned roughly to face the Security Guard, who brandished it in his face.

“Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?” he asked scathingly, but earned no reply from the Doctor, too much in his personal hell to care.

* * *

Jack, the Doctor, and Lynda were forced onto a bench in a prison cell as they were interrogated.

“Can you tell us how you got on board?” the Security Guard asked.

“Just leave him alone—“ Lynda tried, the only person with fight in her, but the guard grabbed her chin, silencing her.

“I'm asking HIM.” He spat at her, and then released her to turn back to the Doctor.

“Sir? Can you tell us who you are?” the Security Guard requested.

* * *

The Doctor was standing in front of a wall, getting criminal photos. First, they took one from the font-the camera flashed multiple times before he turned his head to each side of the camera as it flashed twice more, the sound echoed in the silence. The Doctor made no means of fighting, numb and dead.

* * *

They were all back in the cell, the Security Guard’s voice cold and meaningless.

“You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial, you may not appeal against this sentence.” Neither Jack or the Doctor made no sign that they heard or cared about that, but Lynda shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying the thought of prisoner. “Is that understood?” asked, his voice getting colder. The Security Guard opened the door, and the Doctor turned to Jack and said the first three words since Rose was killed in front of him.

“Let's do it.” As though it was a signal, all three of them leapt to their feet, Jack punched and kicked his way through the gate. He tossed one guard aside, the Doctor threw another easily against the wall, knocking him out. They all grabbed their weapons and leave, an alarm going off that they didn’t pay attention to.

* * *

The Male Programmer watched the progress, getting scared.

“Oh, my God. Now we're in trouble.” He muttered, getting up to warn the others.

* * *

Jack, Lynda, and the Doctor piled into the lift, Jack waiting for the Doctor to tell him what floor they were going to.

“Floor 500.” The Doctor ordered.

* * *

The Male Programmer pressed a button on Floor 500, causing an alarm to go off.

“Clear the floor! He's on his way up here. With a gun!” the staff all stood hurriedly.

* * *

The Doctor released the safety catch on the huge ass Defabricator that he was now holding, his face had changed, growing darker and less like the friendly northern face that Jack had come to like. The lift zoomed upwards, getting closer and closer to its destination.

* * *

The Male Programmer and the Female Programmer stood in front of the Controller.

“This is an emergency! You've got to close the lift!” the Female Programmer said exasperatedly.

“All staff are reminded that solar flares commence in delta point two-“ the Controller ignored her, her eyes wide and unseeing as she spoke.

“Never mind solar flares! He's gonna KILL you!” the Male Programmer yelled just as a merry ding sounded and the lift doors opened. All the staff turned around to see the Doctor, Lynda, and Jack stalk out, armed to the teeth and then some.

“Okay! Move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clears!” the staff scattered as the Doctor sauntered over to the Controller, like he had tunnel vision and all he saw was him. “Stand to the sides. And stay there.” Jack ordered, but the Doctor didn’t pay any attention, brandishing his gun at the Controller, he spoke.

“Who's in charge of this place?” the Controller paid no attention to him.

“... 18...19...20...” she counted up, not answering.

“This Satellite's more than a Game Station.” The Doctor continued.

“79...”

“Who killed Kayla Hark? Who killed Rose Tyler.” At Kayla’s name, the staff muttered to each other, there had been rumors going about that The Kayla Hark was in the games, but this proved it.

“All staff are reminded that solar flares—“

“I want my answers!” the Doctor commanded.

“She can't reply.” The Male Programmer stated, and the Doctor abruptly swung the gun around to the staff, his body following, making them all flinched. “Don't shoot!” the man begged, and the Doctor grimaced.

“Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever gonna shoot.” The Doctor chucked the Defabricator to the Male Programmer.  “Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits.” He commanded Jack.

“Yes, sir!” Jack said, running off, and the Doctor turned to continue addressing the Male Programmer.

“You-what were you saying?” He asked him sharply.

“But... I've got your gun.” The Male Programmer protested, confused.

“Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?” the Doctor asked again.

“She's, um...” the Male Programmer glanced down at the large gun, distracted by. “Can I put this down?” He wondered.

“If you want, just hurry up.” The Doctor said impatiently.

“Thanks.” The Male Programmer put the gun down. “Sorry. Um...the Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain-you're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence.” He explained quickly.

“What's her name?” the Doctor looked up at the Controller.

“I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known.” The Male Programmer said sadly.

“Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes.” Jack called over from the doors.

“Keep an eye on 'em.” The Doctor yelled back and then turned his attention back to the Controller’s case.

“But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station-I think you're right.” Jack’s VM beeped, and he read it, looking around. “Unauthorized transmats...it's been going on for years.”  The Male Programmer continued.

“Show me.” The Doctor ordered. Jack placed his hand on the door to Archive Six.

“You're not allowed in there! Archive Six is out of bounds!” the Female Programmer yelled, making Jack jump.

“Do I look like an out-of-bounds sort of guy?” Jack shot back, holding up his two guns. He placed his hand on the pad and the door opened.

* * *

Jack smiled, because in the center of the room stood the TARDIS. He fitted his key into the lock and entered. Inside, the TARDIS hummed away, a comforting and familiar sound. Slung casually over the rail was one of Rose’s jackets, and then sitting next to the Captain’s chair was Kayla’s new flute and her trench coat. Jack placed his hand on Rose’s jacket before going over to Kayla’s and holding it to his face, breathing in the familiar scent, tears starting to fall, staining the jacket. Jack replaced the jacket and went over to the console, checking the screen while leaning closer to it, puzzled.

“What the hell...?” He wondered.

* * *

The sun rose over the Earth, a new day as it illuminated the Satellite.

* * *

“Solar-flare activity at delta point zero...” the Controller continued.

“If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified.” The Female Programmer said impatiently to the Doctor.

“That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day—“ the Doctor started.

“That's not our fault, we're just doing our jobs.” The Female Programmer protested, and the Doctor’s eyes flashed with brutal anger.

“And with that sentence, you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off.” He spat, his voice rising. Lynda flinched and the Female Programmer stared at the Doctor, shocked. One of the screens filled with static and the lights flicked off, with the sound of power going off.

“That's just the solar-flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal.” The Male Programmer explained.

“Doctor...” the Controller said quietly, only the Female Programmer hearing her.

“Doctor?” She asked, and the Doctor glared at her, still angry at her.

“Whatever it is, you can wait.” The Doctor hissed at her.

“I think she wants you.” The Female Programmer continued, ignoring the Doctor’s statement. The Doctor spun around to look at the Controller on the other side of the room.

“Doctor...” she called again. The Doctor hurried over to stand in front of her, the Controller still stared ahead, her milky eyes unseeing. “Doctor...? Where's the Doctor?”  She continued.

“I'm here.” The Doctor reassured.

“Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you.” The Controller whispered, her voice strong but quiet.

“What do you want?” the Doctor asked.

“Solar-flares hiding me. They can't hear me--my--my masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now. The sun...the sun is so bright...” she continued.

“Who are your masters?” the Doctor asked, hearing the fear in her voice.

“They wired my head, their name is forbidden. They control my thoughts, my masters...my masters, I had to be careful. They monitor the transmissions but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you inside the games.” Everyone was listening to her, hanging onto every word.

“My…Kayla died in your games, and my little sister.” the Doctor said coldly, his voice warming up some when he mention Kayla, but it dropped down afterwards.

“Doesn't matter.” The Controller said, dismissing it.

“Don't you DARE tell me that, she will always matter, Kayla will always matter to ME!” The Doctor roared, making everyone flinch.

“They've been hiding. My masters, hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth...so, so, so many years...they've always been there. Guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years—“ the Controller elaborated, still giving no clue of who they might be.

“Who are they?” The Doctor voiced.

“They wait. They plan and grow in numbers, they're strong now. So strong, my masters—“ the Controller continued, not answering the question.

“Who are they?” The Doctor repeated, and the Controller suddenly turned her head to face him, her unseeing eyes finding the Doctor, looking at him.

“But they speak of you. My masters, they fear the Doctor, and the Death…the Death…the Kayla.” The Doctor flinched at the name he had used openly, and the nickname that Margaret had said, that her enemies knew her by.

“Tell me! Who are they?” the Doctor yelled, stepping forwards, and the powered flicked on and Controller gasped as she went back to counting.

“20...21...22...” the Doctor turned his head to look at the Male Programmer.

“When's the next solar-flare?” he asked, and the Male Programmer consulted a monitor for a few seconds before he answered.

“Two years time.” he answered.

“Fat lot of good that is.” The Doctor dismissed as Jack emerged from Archive Six.

“Found the TARDIS!” He said triumphantly.

“We're not leaving now.” The Doctor told him. He had to get Kayla and Rose back.

“No. But the TARDIS worked it out.” Jack shoved the Male Programmer out of his chair. “You'll wanna watch this.” He instructed the Doctor, who turned to give him his full attention.

“Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?” He asked the blond, barely smiling as he indicated the spot where she was to stand as he did something really stupid.

“I--I just wanna go home.” Lynda stuttered out, terrified. She was going to prison once this was done, and she was probably going to die.

“It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can?” Jack told her, fixing a smile onto his face, a hard note in his voice. Lynda complied, not wanting to risk the man’s rage, and went over to stand in the empty area of the floor. “Everybody watching? Okay...three, two, one—“ He pressed a button and the disintegrator beam shot out at the blond from the ceiling and it hit Lynda, leaving nothing but a pile of ash and dust, smoke rising up.

“But you killed her!” The Doctor protested, shocked.

“Oh, d'you think?” Jack shot back, getting his cocky attitude back as he pressed the same button again, and Lynda reappeared next to the Doctor, slightly dazed but otherwise unharmed.

“... What the hell was that?” Lynda asked, shocked. The Doctor looked at Jack for an answer, which he gladly gave.

“It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator-a secondary transmat system.” the Doctor looked at Jack blankly before he understood what Jack was saying, his eyes lit up with joy. “People don't get killed in the games! They get transported across space! Doctor, Kayla is still alive, so is Rose!” Jack yelled, walking towards them. The Doctor started to laugh ecstatically with relief. Jack threw his arms around the Doctor, who did the same in return, the grieving father and brother comforting the grieving lover and brother, the Doctor did the same, both just comforting each other.

* * *

Rose and Kayla were both lying on the floor unconscious, Kayla woke up first, her eyes snapping open, sitting up as she took a good look of her surroundings, realizing that she was on a spaceship, which was humming ominously as she looked around it. Rose gasped as she woke up, immediately sitting up only to let out a squeak of terror as she saw something coming towards them. Kayla turned to see it, and then groaned.

“Oh great, I thought I was done exterminating you lot.” She complained.

“It can't be...” Rose gasped out as the familiar glided towards them, Rose getting up and scrambling backwards while Kayla lazily got up and backed up too, keeping one eye on the alien, not trusting it to no hurt them as it pressed them against the wall. “But you're dead...I saw you die!” Rose tried to edge sideways, trying to get to the other side of the wall.

“No Rose-“ Kayla tried, but a black plunger blocked her way and Rose scurried back to Kayla.

“Don’t you have your blasters?” Kayla shook her head.

“The transmat took it.” She explained.

* * *

“She's out there somewhere, and Rose!” The Doctor yelled, speaking only of Kayla first but then remembered Rose, still dashing from console to console.

“Doctor!” the Controller gasped out, even though it was obvious that she was in pain talking to the Doctor and betraying her so called, ‘masters,’ but she determined as hell to continue, despite any pain she felt. “Co-ordinates five point six point one—“ the Doctor started to type them in frantically.

“Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!” the Doctor pleaded even as the Controller cried out in pain.

“Point four three four--no my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven—“ the Controller screamed in pain, and the Doctor looked up from the monitors to see the wires that had once connected to the Controller to the machine hanging limply. The only mark that the Controller had ever stood there was a pile of dust and smoke rising up.

“They took her.” The Doctor muttered, starting to work hurriedly.

* * *

The Controller reappeared on the floor of the spaceship, holes all over her body where the wires had once entered her. She stood up, her blind eyes staring forwards, defiant but proud.

“Oh, my masters...” She mumbled. Behind her, stood a shining wall, and a Dalek glided towards her. “You can kill me. For I have brought your destruction.” She cried out gleefully as the only noise was the sound of a ray gun as she was shot by the Dalek, dying instantly. 

* * *

The Daleks watched their Satellite Five, they were about to make contact and then they would…

**Exterminate all humans!**

* * *

Jack sat at one of the computer terminals, the others gathered around him.

“Look, use that.” The Male Programmer told Jack, handing him a disk as he spoke. “It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions.” Jack peered up at him.

“Nice...thanks...” Because Kayla and Rose were still alive, Captain Jack Harkness had gotten his flirt back, and as he held out his hand to the Male Programmer, he eyed him in an un-platonic manner. “Captain Jack Harkness, by the way...”

“I'm Davitch Pavale.” Davitch introduced, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale...” Jack flirted, and the Doctor snapped his head towards Jack.

“There's a time and a place.” He chastised, smiling as he heard Jack flirt. When he hadn’t flirted with Lynda, he had gotten worried, Jack always flirted, that was just him. It was good, in an odd way, to see the man flirting again.

“Are you saying this entire set-up's been a disguise all along?” The Female Programmer asked, shaking the Doctor out of his thoughts.

“Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hun

* * *

dred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations” The Doctor explained to her.

“Click on this.” Jack told the Doctor, handing him a small device, which he took gladly. He pointed it upwards and he clicked it, an image of the empty expanse of space materialized above their heads. “The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system.” Jack narrated to the Doctor.

“There's nothing there.” The Female Programmer pointed out.

“It looks like nothing. 'Cause that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's another signal...” the Doctor started, his voice trailing off in thought.

“Doing what?” Davitch asked.

“Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner...” Everybody stared at the empty point in space. “There's something sitting right on top of Planet Earth...but it's completely invisible.” Lynda started to chew her lip, getting scared. “If I cancel the signal...” The Doctor pressed a few buttons and when he looked back at the screen, the expanse of space was no longer empty. Right in front of them was a spaceship, revolving slowly. The Doctor stared at it, wide eyed. The image moved on its own occur, revealing more and more. And there were more, all identical ships, about 200 of them in all.

* * *

“That's impossible. I know those ships...they were destroyed. Kayla, an old friend, and I had to hunt some down, about 100 of them, and we almost all died. But they were all gone, the Time Agency confirmed that, even Kayla said they were all gone.” Jack said truthfully, remembering.

“Obviously, they survived.” The Doctor said softly.

“Who did? Who are they?” Lynda asked, terrified.

“Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them.” The Doctor said, more than just one fearful note in his voice.

“Half a million what?” Davitch questioned.

“Daleks.” The Doctor answered, and Jack winced at the name.

* * *

A Dalek entered an area on their spaceship, where several others where crowded including Rose and Kayla.

**“Alert! Alert! We are detected!”** Dalek #2, Kayla didn’t know their names and that seemed rude to ask, so she numbered them, yelled.

**“It is the Doctor! He has located us!”** Rose was huddled against the foot of the wall, watched as Dalek #1, the one who had just spoken, glided mere inched in front of her. Kayla crouched down next to her, patting her shoulder in comfort.

 “Open communications channel!” Dalek #1 commanded. Dalek #2 swiveled to face Rose and Kayla.

**“The females will stand. Stand!”** the Dalek then turned to face Kayla, who was helping Rose to her feet. **“You are the Death, you are Kayla Hark!”** Kayla glared at the Dalek, unimpressed.

“Yes, I am. I killed the original protectors of the Empire myself, and I almost killed him, but Jack and John thought that shagging in a closet on a Dalek ship was a better way to spend time.” Kayla shrugged, turning her attention back to Rose, when all the Daleks turned their attention upwards, she did the same to see an video of a blond girl, Jack, the Doctor, a man, and a woman all staring at the Daleks, Rose, and Kayla.

* * *

The Doctor was grim, looking at the three Daleks flanking Kayla and Rose.

**“I will talk to the Doctor.”** Dalek #1 called out.

“Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!” He waved at them mockingly, the fake grin he had plastered on fading quickly.

**“The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene.”** The Dalek ordered.

“Oh, really? Why's that then?” the Doctor challenged.

**“We have your associates. You will obey or they will be exterminated.”** Rose was shaking, looking up at the Doctor, the terror obvious in her eyes. Kayla shook her head at the Doctor.

“Don’t do it! I’ve lived a long enough life, and I’m fine with dying.” She told the Doctor, and he looked straight at her as he answered the Dalek.

“No.” He agreed with Kayla. As one, Jack, Lynda, Davitch, and the Female Programmer jerked their heads towards the Doctor. Rose’s mouth opened some, in shock, while Kayla bowed her head, not wanting anyone to see her tears.

“Doctor, that’s my daughter.” Jack protested.

**“Explain yourself.”** The Dalek commanded, not expecting that answer from the Doctor.

“I said 'no.’” the Doctor repeated.

**“What is the meaning of this negative?”** the Doctor glared at the Dalek, and then his gaze softened as he glanced over to Kayla, who had turned her head back up, now watching him, a small smile on her lips as she realized his plan.

“It means 'no.’” the Doctor explained.

**“But they will be destroyed.”** The Dalek pointed out, seeing an imaginary flaw in the Doctor’s plan.

“No! 'Cos this is what I'm gonna do-I'm gonna rescue her, Kayla and Rose.” The Doctor stood up, towering above the Dalek’s heads. Jack watched along with the Female Programmer and Davitch, the last two in awe while he smirked. His little girl had a great man in love with her.

“I'm gonna save Kayla Hark and Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky!” he yelled at the Daleks, fiery and every bit a true hero he didn’t think of himself as.

“But you have no weapons! No defenses! No plan!” Dalek #1 cried out.

“Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death? Kayla?” Kayla looked up at the Doctor, pride in her eyes.

“Yes, Doctor?” She gave a mock salute.

“I'm coming to get you.” The Doctor turned his gaze from Kayla to Rose. “Both of you.” He added, smiling down at them one last time. He clicked a device, and the communication shut down, leaving the Daleks terrified.

* * *

**“The Doctor is initiating hostile action!”** Dalek #1 cried out.

**“The Stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!”** Dalek #2 ordered. The Daleks spun around wildly, and Rose gasped while Kayla winced, but they took no notice in either of them, and they both stepped out of their way.

**“The Doctor will be exterminated!”** Dalek #3 yelled, and the Daleks took up the cry.

**“Exterminate!”** The entire ship filled with thousands of Daleks all crying out that one word as one. Rose and Kayla watched, the latter feeling a pit of terror grow as she observed the insane army prepare for war against a planet that had no chance of winning. 


	11. Parting of Ways Pt. 1

The Daleks were in a state of panic, something that was equally funny and bothersome to Kayla. Anything that could terrify a race of aliens that only had anger as an emotion had to be _slightly_ bad, but the Doctor was on their side…right? Kayla wasn’t so sure. Daleks had killed the Time Lords, and if it came down to killing all Daleks are saving Kayla and Rose, what would the Doctor chose? War got into someone and twisted everything good about them, nothing could withstand it, including the Doctor.

A Dalek rounded on Rose and Kayla.

**“You know the Doctor! You understand him! You will predict his actions!”** A Dalek screeched at the two women.

“I don't know!” Rose protested.

“You Daleks, you’re so stupid! You already know what the Doctor is going to do. He just told you. What do you not get about, ‘I’m coming for you?’” Kayla snapped at the Dalek, who glided dangerously towards her, forgetting Rose.

**“You have predicted correctly.”** The Dalek agreed, making Kayla rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t predicting anything, I just repeated what the Doctor said.” Kayla spoke slowly, like she was addressing an idiot.

**“TARDIS detected. In flight.”** A Dalek called out, distracting the Dalek in front of the two girls.

**“Launch missiles! Exterminate!”** The Dalek chorused in front of the two girls, backing away some.

“You can't! The TARDIS hasn't got any defenses-you're gonna kill him!” Rose said desperately.

“It’s not a Battle TARDIS, it’s a Type 40!” Kayla added. Type 40’s were museum pieces, having non to little shielding. If it was attacked…the TARDIS would get smashed to a million pieces, leaving no survivors.

**“You have predicted correctly.”** The Dalek answered darkly, making Rose tremble while Kayla’s face hardened, desperate not to show her emotions.

* * *

Two missiles where shot at the TARDIS from the Dalek’s ship, hurtling towards the TARDIS which was flying right towards them.

* * *

“The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional forcefield. Try saying that when you're drunk...” Jack reported, joking some. He was going to save his daughter and his little sister.

“And for my next trick...” the Doctor spoke as he worked the controls, ready for the missiles.

* * *

The Daleks, Rose, and Kayla all heard the familiar and oddly soothing sound of the TARDIS materializing. All of them looked around, but Kayla saw it first as the outline of the TARDIS grew around Kayla, Rose, and Dalek Get-In-Your-Face, the one _still_ uncomfortably close to them. Kayla turned slowly, stopping as she saw the outline of the Doctor, growing more and more distinct as he stood by the console. When the engines stopped, he sprang into action.

“Kayla! Rose! Get down!” He commanded, his eyes flickering between Kayla, and the Dalek. Rose blinked, shocked, as the Dalek’s eye rod, which had been facing the door, spun around, also momentarily confused. “Get down, Kayla, Rose!” the Doctor yelled yet again.

Kayla shrugged, and tackled Rose, pushing her to the ground, just as the Dalek started up again.

**“Exterminate!”** The Dalek shot, not at the Doctor, but at Jack, who was holding the Defabricator at the Dalek. With that, he deflected the ray back at the Dalek who exploded with a scream that made Rose wince and Kayla roll her eyes at the dramatic Dalek that was now a smoking remain. Kayla got to her feet first, and then helped Rose to her.

“Sorry.” Kayla said sheepishly as Rose grabbed the lower part of her back, wincing.

“It’s okay, just…ow.” Rose complained, trying to wave her off. Slowly moving, Rose face Jack and the Doctor.

“You did it!” Rose cheered, not noticing Kayla frown some as she realized that the TARDIS was…silent. Kayla had come to hardly notice the background noise of the TARDIS, yet here it was, gone. She broke away from her thoughts when wordlessly, the Doctor walked over to Kayla and put his arms around her in a tight in embrace, making Kayla blink and stiffen some before she too put her arms around the Doctor, hugging him back. Very carefully, the Doctor unwrapped Kala from his grip and turned to Rose, giving her a more casual hug.

“Feels like I haven't seem you in years.” Rose said softly, hurt that the Doctor had hugged Kayla first, had called her name in first.

“Told you both that I’d come and get you.” The Doctor reminded lightly, his eyes following Kayla as she walked over to Jack who wordlessly hugged her, tears on both of their faces.

“Never doubted it.” Rose said suddenly, and the Doctor remembered to pull out of their hug, keeping Rose at arm’s length but never touching her.

“Neither did I.” Kayla called from her spot next to Jack.

“I did! You all right?” the Doctor asked her.

“Never better. What about you?” she shot back.

“Not bad. Been better!” he replied, and then looked down at Rose.

“You alright?” He asked seriously.

“Yeah.” Rose replied, trying to keep the hurt from her voice. The Doctor had shifted her aside for Kayla yet again. And when the Doctor went over to check the Dalek remains, Kayla joined him, making her feel more alone than ever, until Jack approached her.

“Hey, don't I get a hug?” He teased, making Rose smile.

“Ahh, come here!” She cried to Jack.

“I was talking to him.” Jack gestured towards the Doctor, making Rose laugh along with Jack, throwing their arms around each other in a hug. “Welcome home!” Jack greeted, hugging her tightly.

“Ohh, thought I'd never see you again.” Rose breathed, elated that _someone_ was paying attention to her.

“Oh, you were both lucky-I was just a one-shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk.” Jack explained, the only sound was the Doctor’s sonic that he was using to scan the Dalek while Kayla stood next to him, using her VM.

* * *

Outside the TARDIS, the Daleks felt something stirring inside of them as they shuffled around in a tense silence. They were…nervous, something that was a new and seemingly dangerous concept. As if to comfort them, a deep voice boomed out.

**“Patience, my brethren...”**

* * *

The four time travelers bended over the Dalek, studying. Its battle armor had been blasted away because of the Defabricator, giving them a clear view inside.

“You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?” Rose wondered, her eyes on Kayla and the Doctor, watching as they stood almost shoulder to shoulder.

“One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space.” Jack added, his eyes also on Kayla and the Doctor.

“No…that’s just a myth.” Kayla breathed, her eyes on the Doctor, who nodded once, making Kayla exhale slowly.

“They went off to fight a bigger war...the Time War...” the Doctor explained for the two others, his eyes still flicking between Kayla and the Dalek.

“I thought that was just a legend.” Jack stated, surprised.

“I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. With the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them.” The Dalek continued to smolder, almost like it was mocking them. “I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing.” The Doctor said quietly, mourning his race.

“That’s the thing with Daleks. They can exterminate you, but you can’t do it to them.” Kayla stated, equally quite.

“There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop ONE. What're we gonna do?” Rose cut in, louder than nessiary, not enjoying the Kayla/Doctor show that was going on.

“No good stood round here chin-wagging! Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers-let's go and meet the neighbors.” The Doctor said, forcing cheerfulness into his voice as he started to head down the ramp with Kayla following him.

“You can't go out there--!” Rose exclaimed, talking only to the Doctor.

“Kayla, be careful!” Jack called to his daughter, but it was too late, the two had already stepped out, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!”** The Daleks started to fire at Kayla and the Doctor, but their bolts of energy never made it to them, instead they hit the invisible forcefield of the TARDIS. Jack and Rose, hearing the cries, popped their heads out behind the two. Finally, the Daleks gave up, the sound of their shots faded and silence took it over. The Doctor and Kayla raised their joined hands mockingly, making Rose wince.

“Is that it?” the Doctor started.

“Useless, totally useless!” Kayla added.

“Nul points.” The Doctor finished, while Kayla went over and leaned against the TARDIS casually.

“Come on out, the forcefield should be able to hold back anything.” She reassured Jack and Rose, who started to get out.

“Almost anything.” Jack corrected darkly.

“Thanks…no really…that helps a lot.” Kayla stated dryly.

“Sorry.” Jack apologized.

The Daleks continued to stay silent, watching the affair, somehow flinching when Kayla went over to the Doctor so that they could both step forwards to address them.

“D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm.” The Doctor started.

“And I’m Kayla Hark, former Time Agent. I almost killed the Emperor and I killed 1/3 of this fleet and 100 of another. My enemies called me, Death.” Put in, and then the Doctor started up again, his hand tightening around Kayla’s.

“You might've removed all your emotions...but we reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear.” The Doctor continued, automatically referring to Kayla and him as, ‘we.’ As if to agree, the Dalek’s eyepiece twitched nervously. “Doesn't it just BURN when you face me? So, tell me-how did you survive the Time War?” the Doctor asked, a hard edge in his voice.

**“They survived through me.”** A booming, familiar, voice called down to the Doctor and Kayla, both flinching as they looked around, having not noticed the source the noise. Both whipped around, startled, and they took a few steps towards the voice. Suddenly, the Dalek Emperor was illuminated, towering above them all. The Doctor and Kayla stared up at him, open-mouthed in awe.

“Rose…since you haven’t met it, this is the Emperor of the Dalek. Jack, he’s back.” Kayla called to the two, her voice quivering with fear.

**“You destroyed us, Doctor, Kayla. The Dalek Race died in both of your infernos, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive.”**

“I get it.” The Doctor interrupted.

**“Do not interrupt!”** A Dalek chorused, starting off a chant from the other two.

**“Do not interrupt!”** One agreed looking at the Doctor.

**“Do not interrupt!”** Another shouted, its eye on Kayla. Rose and Jack flinched, but Kayla and the Doctor merely looked mildly annoyed, still strong and unwavering.

“I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do-it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's YOU!” he said the last words with such fervor, such loathing, that the Daleks shuffled backwards slightly. Pleased, the Doctor turned back to the Emperor. “Okey doke. So, where were we?” He said lightly.

**“We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed-they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted.”** Kayla started to smirk, a horrible yet highly useable thought dawning on her as he spoke. Rose however, looked like she had an extremely nasty taste in her mouth because of the Doctor and Kayla. **“The seed of the Human Race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured.”** The Doctor glared at the Emperor, thoughtful.

“So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead.” He stated.

“But, you’re half-human! Part human and mad and full of emotions!” Kayla yelled, mocking the Daleks.

**“Those words are blasphemy!”** The Dalek Emperor called down at her, raising his voice as he spoke. Needless to say, the Daleks took up the cry.

**“Do not blaspheme!”**

**“Do not blaspheme!”**

**“Do not blaspheme!”**

**“Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek.”** The Dalek Emperor told them,  but the Doctor and Kayla didn’t listen, both looking around at the Daleks.

“Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?” the Doctor raised the question, voicing Kayla’s thoughts.

**“I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!”** the Daleks took up the cry, shuffling around, and very mental as the whole ship was filled with their cries.

**“Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!”**

“They’re insane, hiding in the dark and silence for a hundred years is enough to make anyone mad.” Kayla told Rose, Jack, and the Doctor, not bothering to keep her voice down as she spoke. She stared at the Daleks, the Doctor doing the same, both pitying them. “But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity.” She elaborated, not horrified or even disgusted, just sad for them. “You hate the fact that you’re even alive, and that makes you a hell of a lot more dangerous.” She turned her gaze upwards, glaring at the Dalek Emperor. “We’re leaving, have a nice time, please kill yourself.”

**“You may NOT leave my presence!”** the Emperor commanded, but they were already half-way to the TARDIS, the Daleks powerless to stop them, though that didn’t stop them trying.

**“Stay where you are!”** A Dalek commanded, making Kayla and the Doctor mockingly grin at them as they closed the door of the TARDIS on them.

**“Exterminate!”** All the Daleks screamed, their shots firing fruitlessly at the closed door.

* * *

Once they were inside with the door closed, Kayla and the Doctor leaned their heads against the door, both shaken, their hands still entwined. They both tried to appear confident, and they did, but in reality, they didn’t know what to do. They’re helpless, and they only have each other and the battle of cry of the Daleks in their ears for comfort.

* * *

Satellite Five floated serenely above Earth, caught in the sunlight. A battle was about to begin, a battle for the life of everyone.

* * *

Lynda stood on Floor 500, deep in thought as she waited for the Doctor and others to get back. She perked up when the sound of the TARDIS engines filled the room, before ending. A few seconds later, the Doctor, Kayla, Rose, and Jack marched out of the TARDIS which had materialized at one end of Floor 500.

“Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!” the Doctor commanded, striding up to the console with Kayla at his heels.

“What does that do?” Davitch asked, obeying the Doctor.

“It’ll stop the Daleks from transmatting on here, for now. How did you get on? Have you contacted Earth?” Kayla asked rapidly, her voice cold, her face clear. She had slipped back into the shell she was when she worked at the Time Agency.

“Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs. I’m sorry, but are you Kayla Hark… _the_ Kayla Hark?” He asked, and Kayla smirked.

“Yes I am, but we have problems that need to be addressed before I do autographs. Earth is just sitting down there, defenseless, an open gem.” She glanced around, and then paused when she got to Lynda before drawing the Doctor’s attention to her.

“Lynda, what're you still doing on board?” He rounded on Davitch, angry. Lynda was sweet and young, she shouldn’t still be on the Satellite. “I told you to evacuate everyone.” He said sternly.

“She wouldn't go.” Davitch protested.

“Didn't wanna leave ya.” She elaborate, smiling at him, making Rose and Kayla look her up and down, both not liking her implication. The Doctor shrugged, putting his arm around Kayla, drawing her closer, making Rose and Lynda glare at the brunet.

“There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or _I_ wouldn't be here...we've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero.”

* * *

The people who were stranded on Floor Zero were milling around, Rodrick among them.

“Listen, listen-my name's Rodrick. I won the game! Where's my money?” He demanded a hassled guard. People were in a state of mild panic, but Rodrick couldn’t seem to grasp that.

“Is anyone listening? Where's my money?!” He yelled into an intercom.

* * *

“Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way.” Davitch cried, looking at his monitor as the red blips that were the Daleks ships started to move.

* * *

The Dalek ships started to smoothly glide across space, having all the time in the world to exterminate the humans.

* * *

The Dalek Emperor was giving out orders while lines of and lines of Daleks levitated above him, ready for battle.

**“Purify the Earth with fire. The planet will become my temple and we shall rise. This will be our Paradise!”**

* * *

The ships moved towards the Satellite, which revolved slowly above the Earth.

* * *

On Floor 500, the Doctor and Kayla were frantically ripping armfuls of wires out of the desk. The others watched them, clearly not knowing exactly what they’re trying to do.

“The Dalek plan is a big mistake, because it leaves us with one option. Can anyone guess? Anyone? Anyone? It’s a great big transmitter, this stations is a transmitter.” Jack stared at his rapidly speaking daughter, his brow furrowed in concentration, trying to work out what she was talking about. “If we can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it-doesn’t anyone know?” She asked, the Doctor and Kayla still working.

Jack finally worked it out, smiling some at the genius of the plan, “You've gotta be kidding.” He laughed, making Kayla grin.

“Give the man a medal!” the Doctor cheered.

“A Delta Wave?” Jack asked incredulously.

“A Delta Wave!” Kayla and the Doctor yelled out excitedly, making Rose and Lynda wince.

“What's a Delta Wave?” Rose asked loudly, cutting in.

“A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. Fries your brain-stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed!” Jack explained, sounding too cheerful for the topic.

“This place can transmit a MASSIVE wave! It’ll wipe out all the Daleks!” Kayla exclaimed. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Lynda interrupted her.

“Well, get started and do it then!” Rose closed her mouth, rather angry.

“Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine and Kayla’s, should take about-ooh-two days? How long till the Fleet arrive?” the Doctor asked, glancing at Davitch.

“Twenty-two minutes.” He answered after checking the monitor. Upon hearing the answer, the Doctor and Kayla pulled another cable out from under the desk, both staring at their end of it for a second, and then glanced at each other before looking at the others and beaming at them.

* * *

The Fleet continued its way to the Satellite, getting closer, oh so closer…

* * *

“We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky.” Jack explained to Rose, Lynda, Davitch, and the Female Programmer, all of whom are gathered around the computer as Jack explained their assets to them.  “But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading.” The small bubble of hope that had gathered for the small group popped at Jack’s last words.

“Do they know about the Delta Wave?” Davitch asked.

“They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor and Kayla, that means they've got to get to this level-500.” He indicated the screen behind him which showed an illustrative diagram on it. “Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up.” Jack finished. It was slim, but that was all they had.

“Who're they fighting?” Davitch asked, raising yet another good point.

“Us.” Jack answered simply.

“And...what're we fighting with?” Davitch continued.

“The guards had guns with bastic bullets-that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open.” Jack shot back, not angry with Davitch for asking questions, but slightly frustrated that he couldn’t just go with a plan once Jack had told him it. Everyone did it for Kayla, perhaps it was her voice.

“There's FIVE of us.” The Female Programmer pointed out skeptically.

“Rose, could you help us? We need all these wires stripped bare.” Kayla called from next to the Doctor, both busying themselves with the wires. Even though the Doctor hadn’t asked her, Rose went over immediately, hoping that she could impress the Doctor. Though Kayla had said that she didn’t want the Doctor as her boyfriend, she didn’t act like that, which made Rose jealous.

“Right! Now there's FOUR of us!” The Female Programmer stated, cross. She was scared and tired, and she didn’t have a job and was about to die.

“Then let's move it! Into the lift! Isolate the lift controls!” Davitch and the Female Programmer hurried off, but Lynda stayed behind, going up to the Doctor to say goodbye. Seeing this, the Doctor stood up.

“I-I just wanna say, um...thanks, I s'pose. And...I'll do my best!” She tried cheerfully.

“Me too.” The Doctor agreed. What followed was a very awkward pause as the two tried to figure out what to do, finally deciding on a handshake, and then they laughed embarrassedly. Rose glared daggers in the background, while Kayla got up and gave Lynda a shy smile.

“I know we haven’t met, but…thank you, for trying to be brave instead of complaining.” Kayla looked down at her hand for a bit before giving Lynda an awkward handshake, the blond smiling throughout the whole affair while Rose glared at the brunet even more. Finally, Lynda headed off, glancing back to see Kayla and the Doctor watching her go, standing rather close. The blond’s eyes flicked to Rose who looked like she wanted a weapon to thrust into all the women except herself. Lynda turned away, her head held high.

Rose made no comment, instead she stripped a wire with unnecessary ferocity, dropping to the ground so she could stand up when Captain Jack Harkness approached them.

“It's been fun!” Jack stated, trying to keep the conversation light. Kayla and the Doctor managed a smile. “But I guess this is goodbye.” Jack continued. He had thought of death, dreamed of it sometimes, but when he realized who Kayla was, he couldn’t leave her alone. Instead of feeling happy, all Jack could think about was leaving Kayla alone.

Rose cut into the Captain’s thoughts, wanting one last time to be the Captain’s main attention. “Don't talk like that. The Doctor's gonna do it. You just watch him.” She reassured the Captain. Instead of answering, Jack cupped Rose’s face with both his hands, looking at her intently.

“You’re an amazing person, my best friend’s little sister.” He placed a brief kiss on her lips before turning to the Doctor.

 “Wish I'd never met you, Doctor!” He cupped the Doctor face, making the Time Lord stiffen. “I was much better off as a coward.” And he kissed the Doctor exactly the same way as Rose, but instead of letting go, he moved his mouth to the Doctor’s ear and whispered into it. “Keep Kayla safe, and for god’s sake, kiss her already.” With that, he moved to his daughter, looking at her sternly for a few seconds before he hugged her deeply.

“Don’t be afraid to trust your heart or the Doctor, he’s not John.” Jack whispered into his daughter’s ear and then he broke the hug only to place both hands on her shoulders, removing one briefly to point towards the exit.

“See ya in hell.” He stated, making Kayla smile a bit.

“Oh no, I’ll meet ya.” She tried softly, her voice quivering with suppressed emotion. With a grin, Jack ran off. Kayla felt hot tears slide down her face, and surprisingly, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her shoulder, comforting her as the three watched Captain Jack Harkness run off. Rose turned to face the Doctor, only to wince when she saw his arm around Kayla. Pushing past her jealousy, Rose spoke softly to the Doctor.

“He's gonna be all right...” She spoke nervously, trying to make herself believe it more than anything. Kayla and the Doctor both stared at her, not answering. “... isn't he?” Rose needed an answered, and Kayla gave her one.

“Don’t give yourself false hope, it only hurts more when you’re wrong.” Kayla stated softly, a hard edge in her tone.

* * *

The Satellite sat in space, the Dalek’s gaze slowly traveled down it, questioning it.

* * *

Jack stood on a box in the middle of Floor Zero, surrounded by stranded contestants, who are babbling away with panic. Having tried several times for their attention, Jack fired a few shots of his gun into the air for order. The contestants, jumped, and then fell silent.

“One last time. Any more volunteers?” He yelled, making another silence fall, only this was deeper than the last one. He glanced over at Lynda, Davitch, and the Female Programmer, all of whom stood separate with four others, all volunteers to…die. “There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to monitor defense!” Jack pleaded, his voice was quiet and filled with urgency as he saw a few people shake their heads.

A man pushed through the crowd, filling Jack with hope, only to have those hopes crushed with his words, “Don't listen to him! There aren't any Daleks! They disappeared thousands of years ago!” Despite his words, the Floor Manager put herself forwards, nodded at Jack, and earned a nod back.

“Thanks. As for the rest of you...the Daleks will enter the station at Floor 494 and as far as I can tell, they'll head up. Not down. But that's not a promise. So here's a few words of advice; keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above...if you hear us _dying_... _then_ tell me that the Daleks aren't real.” He glared at Rodrick pointedly, earning yet another silence from his words. “Don't make a sound.” He advised, turning his gaze to the volunteers, “Let's go.” With the command still ringing in the air, he jumped off the box and headed towards the lifts. The eight volunteers and Jack bundled inside, and the door shut, hiding them from the cowards.

* * *

The Satellite revolved slowly, almost ready for the fight.

* * *

Rose, the Doctor, and Kayla were sitting on the floor in the space between the middle row of desks, working busily, and, in the case of the Doctor and Kayla, almost shoulder to shoulder. The three were the only people on Floor 500, and the silence was somewhat comfortable, except for the dagger-like glares that Kayla was getting from Rose for being so close to the Doctor.

“Suppose...” Rose started, but then shook her head, getting rid of the thought and not finishing her sentence.

“What?” the Doctor asked after a moment.

“Nothing.” Roe dismissed, not wanting to seem like an idiot in front of Kayla.

“You said 'suppose.’” Kayla pointed out, also curious.

“No, I was just thinking...I mean, obviously you can't, but...we've got a time machine. Why can't we just go back to last week and warn them?” Rose suggested, making the Doctor looked down at his work.

“As soon as the TARDIS landed here, it became part of events, we all are, which means that we’re stuck in the timeline.” Kayla answered, making Rose frown some; once again, Kayla had the answer.

“Yeah, thought it'd be something like that...” Rose tried weakly, going back to her work.

“There's another thing the TARDIS could do...it could take us away...” the Doctor stated darkly. At his tone, Rose glanced up with a bit of a smile, still injured because of Kayla.

“We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989.” The Doctor continued.

“Yeah, but you'd never do that.” Rose said with soft smile.

“No, but you could ask.” The Doctor met Rose’s eyes for a split second before they switched over to Kayla, who was still working, pretending not to listen.

“It didn’t occur to you, did it?” the Doctor added, a small bit of brotherly affection in his voice.

“Well, I'm just too good!” the Doctor nodded at that, his gaze on Kayla, a slightly goofy smile on his face as he watched her. Behind them, the computer whirled nosily, making Kayla and the Doctor snap their heads towards it, both alert.

“The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?” Kayla said, her sentence making them all jump up and run over to computer, Kayla dropped into  chair, the Doctor doing the same, and Rose tried to glance over their shoulders, but the brunet blocked her view of the screen as she tapped a few buttons. Whatever the monitor read, it made the Doctor’s and Kayla’s face fall.

“Is that bad?” Rose asked quietly, but got no reply as the Doctor’s head started to sink to his knees, Kayla just placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as the other one went to his back where she drew small circles on it. Rose winced, bitter jealousy rising up inside of her as she watched, but if the Doctor was upset…then Rose would try her best to fix it. “Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?” the Doctor suddenly removed Kayla’s hands, perking up and leaping to his feet, his eyes bright.

“Rose Tyler, you're a GENIUS!” Rose smiled brightly, casting a withering glance to Kayla, who winced at it. Turning her gaze away, Rose turned to looked back at the Doctor only to be thrown into a hug that she might have returned if there was more time. “We can do it! If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline...yes!” He shot towards the TARDIS with Kayla and Rose on his heels.

* * *

They went through the doors and over to the console.

“Kayla, hold that down and keep position.” He instructed the brunet, who started towards the lever he was indicating. “Rose, hold down that button.” Rose went over to the button, curious.

“What's it do?” Rose asked, breathless. The Doctor was working busily at the computer.

“Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever-and I'm more than clever, I'm BRILLIANT-I might just save the world. Or rip it apart...” Both girls where now holding their appointed items down.

“I’d go with the first one, dear.” Kayla cut in from the lever, not missing Rose’s glare.

“Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!” The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS doors, full on energy…

The doors shut automatically, and the Doctor stopped. He turned around slowly to look at the TARDIS, so very sad, waiting for the TARDIS to leave.

* * *

Rose waited for him, still holding down her button, wide-eyed and clueless, not noticing the tears that Kayla was shedding, knowing what the Doctor was doing because she knew him, and she knew his past, and she knew _what_ the Delta Wave would do.

* * *

The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the TARDIS, making the engines roar, and inside, the rotor would start to rise and fall.

* * *

When the engines started up, Rose started to yell in the direction of the closed doors, “Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving.”

* * *

The Doctor didn’t lower his sonic, but instead he carried on pointing it at the TARDIS doors.

* * *

Rose abandoned her button, Kayla doing the same, following the blond as she ran towards the doors in full panic.

“Doctor, let me out!” She cried, throwing herself against them. Kayla stood behind her, watching.

“Don’t bother, he’s saving our lives once again. The exact opposite to a Dalek.” Rose flinched at her words, turning away from the doors to glare at the brunet.

“Don’t you ever tell me that! I’m not leaving!” She turned back to the doors, pounding on them. “Do you hear me, I’m not leaving!” She screamed.

* * *

The TARDIS began to fade away, but that didn’t stop the Doctor from hearing Rose’s desperate cries.

“Let me out! Doctor, what've you done?” Her protests where becoming softer, when another voice joined, softer, yet for the Doctor, louder than anything.

“Stay safe Doctor, and I…I love you.” The Doctor almost broke down at Kayla’s voice, Rose’s protests seemed to fade away, and it took a few moments to realize that they had, the TARDIS was gone. The Doctor was just facing an empty spot of space. He lowered his sonic screwdriver and turned away, so tired and so sad…he had lost his younger sister yet again, and he had lost the woman he loved, and she loved him.

* * *

Rose was still pounding on the doors while Kayla had her back pressed against them, sitting on the floor in pain, when time seemed to slow down, and she saw the Doctor standing by the console.

“This is Emergency Programme One. Kayla, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing.” The Doctor was a hologram, made of pure light that flickered some, yet when Kayla saw him, she felt like she was staring at her Doctor. “We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape.” Kayla nodded softly. “And that's okay. Hope it's a good death.” She smiled, that was so the Doctor. Death was just…death. There was nothing you could do to stop it, but you could always hope for a good one. “But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you to Rose’s home.” He explained, and Kayla made her first comment.

“Oh really, I wanted to go to Mars or something.” She complained.

“And I bet you're fussing and moaning now-typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die.” Kayla blinked at his words.

“But it’s the last TARDIS, and I know how to fly it. Can’t I just take her around the twelve galaxies and then be back in London for tea?” She asked.

“Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can remember one thing. That's all. One thing.” He walked forwards a couple of steps, and the Doctor stared down at her, his eyes full of compassion that a hologram couldn’t hold. His voice was easy to understand. “I love you Kayla, I love you so much.” He flickered out, and time sped up, Rose was raging at the console.

“Take me back! Take me back!” She screamed as she slammed down every single button and lever she could reach. Slowly, the TARDIS landed, the engines rattled out one more wheeze, and then they quieted.

Kayla got up and flung open the doors, Rose behind her, dismayed to see the flats where Rose had grown up, a cloudy day already promised by the clouds in the sky. Kayla stepped out and stood there while Rose ran back into the TARDIS, shaking the console.

“Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, HELP ME!” But to no avail, the TARDIS was no more.


	12. Parting of Ways Pt. 2

Rose stepped slowly out of the TARDIS, almost closing it on Kayla who stopped her and walked out next to her. While Kayla closed the door gently, Rose leaned against the TARDIS in defeat. Both didn’t notice Mickey running up to them.

“I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton's Parade, and I heard the engines and I thought 'there's only one thing that makes a noise like that.’” Mickey rambled. As he drew closer, he noticed that Rose was in tears. “What is it?” He asked, concerned. Instead of answering, Rose closed her eyes and blindly reached out for him. Instantly, Mickey wrapped his arms around the blond, holding her to him as she sobbed. His glanced up to see Kayla watching them.

‘What happened?’ He mouthed to her, but Kayla dismissed it.

In all honesty, she was just as broken as Rose. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, had sent them home because the Delta Wave was too powerful. If they had stayed on the Satellite, they would have died. And now Jack and the Doctor were going to die in their place.

* * *

The Satellite rotated calmly above Earth, waiting.

* * *

The Doctor sat alone on the floor, working quickly.

The intercom nearby crackled as Jack’s voice came flooding out. “Kayla, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen-can you read them out to me?” Jack requested.

“She's not here.” The Doctor said darkly.

“Of all the times to take a leak! Well than Rose, will you read me the codes!” Jack ordered, his voice sharp. He didn’t like the idea of his daughter roaming around the Satellite when Daleks were about to attack.

“They’re both not here, and they aren’t coming back.” The Doctor’s voice cracked ever-so-slightly, just enough to tell Jack that the Doctor had done something very bad.

“What d'you mean? Where'd they go? Is Kayla okay?” Jack checked.

“Just get on with your work.” The Doctor commanded, sounding so tired, so old.

“You took her home, didn't you? You took Kayla and Rose home.” Jack realized, a smart flash of pain flashed through both of the men, both mourning their loss.

“Yeah.” The Doctor whispered his agreement.

“The Delta Wave...is it ever gonna be ready?” Jack wondered.

**“Tell him the truth, Doctor.”** At the sudden voice, the Doctor looked up to see a video of the Dalek Emperor glaring down at him project onto a screen. **“There is every possibility that the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path-with no distinction between Human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand.”** The Doctor didn’t answer, giving the Dalek Emperor exactly what he wanted.

“Doctor...the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth.” Jack warned softly, having already thought it through.

**“You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?”** The Dalek Emperor questioned. The Doctor had given up Kayla, there relationship and emotions for each other were a well-known fact. The Dalek Emperor was manipulating the Doctor by using his main weakness, his emotions.

“There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live.” The Doctor reasoned sharply, trying to make a good excuse for killing the entire planet. On a whim, he glanced over at the other screen which had a grainy video of Jack on it, watching the affairs with concern.

“Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a Human or live as a Dalek.” The Doctor told him sharply, feeling so utterly helpless…he had to ask the 51st Human for advice. “What would you do?”

Jack spoke without hesitation. “You sent her home. She's safe. Keep working.” There was no need to ask who he meant.

**“But he will exterminate you!”** the Dalek Emperor protested. He hadn’t expected that!

“Never doubted him, never will.” Jack grinned cheekily at the Dalek, not even fazed. At the confidence in him, the Doctor felt energy running through him. He shot to his feet and stood across the room to the screen.

“Now, you tell me, 'God of all Daleks'-'cos there's one thing I never worked out. The words 'Bad Wolf,’ spread across time and space. Everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?” the Doctor wondered, the one mystery that had haunted him since he had met Rose, he would like to know about that before he died.

**“I did nothing.”** The Dalek Emperor stated.

“Oh, come on. There's no secrets now, your worship.” The Doctor protested skeptically.

**“They are not part of my design.”** The Doctor stared at the screen, baffled. Whatever, ‘Bad Wolf’ was, it was genius, so why wouldn’t the Dalek Emperor claim it as his own. **“This is the Truth of God.”** Ignoring the False God, the Doctor let his eyes rise to the large letters in the middle of the ceiling

**Bad Wolf Corporation**

* * *

A few pigs rotated slowly, cooking in an oven. Jack, Mickey, Kayla, and Rose where in a Chip shop together, sitting at one of the tables.

“And it's gone up-market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now.” Jackie rattled on, eating her food along with Mickey. But Rose, who sat closet to the wall, hadn’t touched her food. Kayla, on the other hand, hadn’t gotten a box. Instead, she was fiddling with her VM, trying to get it to work. “It's not very nice. Tastes a bit sort of clinical.” Jack continued.

“Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?” Mickey wondered, glancing at Rose as he spoke.

Rose had drifted off onto her own planet of misery and worry. The Doctor had left her, Jack and the Doctor were both about to die or dead. She glanced over to Kayla, the traitor, who continued to work on the vortex thingy. She was supposed to be helping her get home, not play with a leather watch thing.

“What's it selling?” Jackie’s voice cut into Rose’s negative thoughts for a few seconds before the younger blonde tuned it out.

“Pizza.” Mickey answered blankly, still watching his girlfriend.

“Oh, that's nice.” Jackie commented, also glancing at her daughter, who was now gazing out of the window of the shop, depressed. “Do they deliver?” Jackie tried. The longer Rose was upset, the harder it was for Jackie to keep up the conversation.

“Yeah!” Mickey said with fake cheer. Suddenly, the silence was erupted by Kayla’s VM blinking loudly.

“Yes!” She cheered, her fingers working quickly on the many buttons to quiet it. Jackie and Mickey both glanced at the girl before Jackie dropped all normal conversation.

“Oh, Rose. Have something to eat...” She begged her daughter.

“Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's NOTHING I can do.” Rose muttered, growing more restless as she spoke. It was _her_ Doctor, not Kayla’s.

“Well, like you said-two hundred thousand years-it's way off!” Jackie protested.

“No it isn’t. Most people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.”  Kayla finished, smiling as the finale words rolled off her tongue like a ball. “Basically, time is curved and every single thing we do effects the world around us.” She simplified, before swiveling her body to face Rose’s, returning the blond’s icy glare with one of her own.

“And what makes you so sure about that. ‘Cause last time I checked, you weren’t an expert.” Kayla’s eyes darkened.

“I actually am you very stupid ape.” Kayla grounded out in a calm voice, her words making Mickey and Jackie jump while Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m a Time Agent, and guess what,” She got up from the table and towered over the blond.

“I know things that would make you scream. I’m a trained assassin, I’ve watched as children died in front of me and I laughed when I heard people’s pain filled screams. And right now, I’ve been figuring out a way to get back to _my_ Doctor, and I was going to tell you, but now I think I’ll get into the TARDIS and leave you behind. You are _nothing_ compared to me, and you don’t you forget it Rose Tyler. When it comes to expects, leave it to me.” With that, she turned away from the three shocked people and stalked out of the dinner. After a few seconds, Mickey followed her.

“Mickey!” Rose protested, getting up to dash after her departed boyfriend. Sighing about the wasted chips, Jackie followed the rest.

* * *

Jack and Lynda stood on Floor 56 in the observation deck. Jack stood next to the blond, the latter of which was in front of a terminal.

“Right, Lynda-you are my eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in, you can follow it on that screen and report it to me.” Jack started.

“Understood.” Lynda nodded, terrified.

“They'll detect you but the door's made of Hydra Combination. Should keep them out.” Jack warned, trying to put a positive spin on it.

“Should?” Lynda questioned softly, almost like Jack would snap at her for asking a question.

“It's the best I can do.” Jack answered, and then started to speak into his vortex manipulator.

“How long till the Fleet arrives?” He asked Davitch.

“They've accelerated.” He answered mournfully.

* * *

Davitch was slightly wrong, the fleet was already at the Satellite, flying around that and the Earth.

* * *

“This is it, ladies and gentlemen! We are at war!” Jack crowed, seeing them before he dashed off for the last minute preparation

* * *

Rows and rows of Daleks flew out of the ships and across space to Satellite Five.

* * *

Mickey found Kayla sitting on a bench, her head bent over her VM as she worked. Carefully, he sat down beside her.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly. Kayla looked up and smiled.

“I’ve been trying to make a link through time with my vortex manipulator and his. Since there’s such a time deference and the Satellite is protected by billions of codes…it’s hard.” She explained, her fingers lightly stroking the buttons.

“Ah.” Mickey stated at a loss. “Rose doesn’t mean what she said at the shop. She’s just upset about the Doc-”

“Please Mickey, save your apologizes. Rose flirted with my father and when that didn’t work she flirted with the Doctor, who didn’t flirt back so she turned to you. She only loves the Doctor and would like it if I left because apparently the Doctor has feelings for me. And I return it, which makes it worse. She likes the Doctor in a way he never will.” She sighed deeply and turned her head back down to her work, ignoring the stomping feet that announced Rose’s arrival.

“Rose!” Mickey yelled, getting up from the bench guiltily. The blond narrowed her eyes at Kayla and then went over to the other bench in the small playground, Mickey joined her soon after. Though it didn’t make much difference, Rose had gone back to

“You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor.” He stated softly, glancing at his girlfriend.

“But how do I forget him?” Rose pointed out.

“You've got to start living your own life.” Rose looked over at him like the thought had never occurred to her, which it hadn’t. “You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me.” Mickey continued, taking the look as a cue to continue. About halfway through though, Rose had turned her attention to the graffiti on the playground, one word in spray pain was bolded on the ground.

**Bad Wolf**

Rose glanced around to see those two words everywhere, on the walls, little strips of it coming off the metal bars. She stood up and glanced over at Kayla who seemed obvious to the words. Figures too, _she_ hadn’t been traveling with the Doctor since the start like Rose had. _She_ hadn’t seen those two words everywhere.

“Over here. It's over here as well!” She shouted to Mickey, casting the thoughts aside as she dashed to the wall. Hearing the cry, Kayla looked up and saw what Rose was examining.

“Rose, you really don’t want to find out why those are there.” Kayla warned, walking over to the blond.

“That's been there for years! It's just a phrase! It's just words!” Mickey called after them.

“No it isn’t. It’s…a long and very dangerous story.” Kayla tried, her voice softening as Rose started to talk over her.

“I thought it was a warning...maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor! Bad Wolf here...Bad Wolf there!”

“Rose that isn’t how it works-” Kayla warned, only to get cut off by Mickey, who in all fairness didn’t know she was speaking.

“But if it's a message, what's it saying?” He wondered as Rose started to run off.

“It's telling me I can get back! The least I can do is help him escape!” She yelled back to them. Kayla rolled her eyes at Mickey.

“Come on, let’s follow her before she does something stupid like look into the heart of the TARDIS.” Kayla sighed, knowing that was going to happen. One of the files she had stolen had started off with the Doctor sending Rose and another nameless girl home.

* * *

The volunteers were getting ready on Floor 499.

“Stand your ground, everyone... follow my commands. And good luck.” Davitch handed a gun to the Female Programmer.

* * *

Lynda watched the screen on Floor 56.

“You were right! They're forcing the airlock on 494.” She warned over intercom.

* * *

The Doctor was on overdrive, working as fast as he could on the Delta Wave. Not for the first time did he wish for Kayla to be beside him, and then the Satellite shook furiously, making the wish leave the Doctor’s head, Kayla was safe where she was.

* * *

Feeling the shudder, the contestants who had opted out on fighting the Daleks, believing that they were just stories, looked up in alarm. Suddenly, staying on Floor 0 wasn’t the best idea after all.

* * *

Rows of Daleks glided smoothly over the floor of 494. Very real, and very deadly.

* * *

Rose stood in the TARDIS, hopeful and lively. Mickey stood behind her, confused about her new mood while Kayla leaned against the wall, disproving the stupid plan the blond had made. 

“All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just...reverse.” Rose explained.

“Yeah, but we still can't do it.” Mickey pointed.

“The Doctor always said the TARDIS is telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen.” Rose pressed on.

“And she knows what you’re doing. You’re going to rip the TARDIS apart. Do you think she’d like that?” Kayla muttered loudly, but got no reaction from the blond who ignored her and from Mickey who didn’t _want_ to think about the answer to that question.

“It's not listening now, is it?” He said softly.

“We need to get inside it. Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened...” Kayla winced as she remembered the heart of the TARDIS opening, the light pouring out of it, couldn’t Rose see what she was doing? “And there was this light...and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, we can make contact. I can tell it what to do!” No, she couldn’t see what she was doing.

“Rose, this isn’t a good idea.” Kayla tried, but the blond didn’t listen to her.

“Rose...” Mickey said softly.

“Mm?” Rose wondered, hardly listening.

“If you go back, you're gonna die.” He stated softly, concerned.

“That's a risk I've gotta take. 'Cos there's nothing left for me here.” Rose said cruelly, meaning every word.

“Nothing?” Mickey asked. Rose _couldn’t_ mean that, right?

“No.” Rose agreed. In her mind, it had to be said, Mickey _had_ to move on, and if she had to call him noting, then so be it.

“Okay, if that's what you think...let's get this thing open.” Mickey said with dignity. Kayla groaned softly, pinching the bridge of her nose at the horrible plan. Since he was standing next to her, Mickey glanced over at her but Kayla waved him off.

* * *

The Satellite revolved slowly.

* * *

Lynda watched the screen in front of her, the red lights that were the Daleks moved slowly down the corridor.

* * *

The Daleks glided around the corner towards a group of volunteers. Jack was communicating with them by his vortex manipulator.

“Okay-activate internal lasers. Slice 'em up.” He commanded, making the Floor Manager place her hand on one of the touch sensitive pad.

* * *

The monitor beeped loudly.

“Defenses have gone offline. The Dalek's have overridden the lock.” Lynda warned nervously, terrified.

* * *

A row of Daleks moved dangerously down the corridor. The volunteers held their guns at the ready and got into position. At the sight of the Daleks, they began to shoot, but the bullets had absolutely no affects at all on the Daleks because the bullets melted away before they even touched the armor.

“You lied to me! The bullets don't work!” the female floor manager screamed, but continued to fire. Yet only a second later, one of the Dalek lasers hit her. The woman shouted in pain, and then she slumped onto the ground, so very dead.

* * *

Mickey sat in his Beetle, his hand releasing the handbrake. He started his engine, determined to help Rose despite Kayla’s attempts to stop their plan. He liked Kayla, and he felt like he understood her worry. The TARDIS was alive, Mickey had felt that to a degree when he had first gone into it. They were ripping it open, and Kayla didn’t want the TARDIS to feel that…but Mickey wanted to be more than nothing to Rose. He already was the fifth wheel of the group, literally and figuratively, and he didn’t want to be that. With a sigh, he started to make the car go faster, but it stayed in place because of the thick, strong chain that was hooked to the back of his car and led into the TARDIS…

…where it was hooked onto the console of the TARDIS, the same spot where the heart was revealed the last time. Rose stood by it while Kayla sat in the captain’s chair, watching.

“Faster!” She yelled the commanded as the console didn’t move.

* * *

Mickey slammed his foot down on the peddle, making steam billow from underneath his car, but the console continued to refuse the budge.

“Come on!” he yelled while the wheels of his car spun uselessly.

“It's not moving!” he heard Rose yell back. At her words, Mickey growled in frustration, feeling the chain become taunt under the stress it was under.

* * *

Kayla winced as she watch the grow tighter as Rose chewed her lip with anticipation. The chain shuddered…and then snapped, making the blond yelp in frustration.  She kicked the console before she leaned on it, head down and defeated once more.

“Now will you give up?” Kayla pleaded softly, but Rose paid no attention to her or to the low, almost sob-like hum from the TARDIS.

* * *

Lynda stood on Floor 56, watching as three red blips registered on a floor.

“Advance guard have made it to 495.” She warned Jack.

* * *

The Doctor spoke into the intercom.

“Jack, how're we doing?” He asked, not hearing Lynda’s warning.

* * *

“495 should be good. I like 495.” Jack reported through his VM.

* * *

Three Daleks glided onto Floor 495, immediately sensing that they weren’t alone.

**“Identify yourself!”** A Dalek commanded.

_“You are the weakest link. Goodbye!”_ The Anne Droid’s gun slid out of  her mouth and in quick succession, she fired at the three Daleks, actually disintegrated.

* * *

Jack listened with a rare hint of joy as the Anne Droid killed three Daleks. “Yes!” He punched the air with his fist.

* * *

Another Dalek slid into the Anne Droid’s room. This Dalek already knew that there was a threat in the room, so when the Anne Droid cocked its head towards it, the Dalek was ready.

_“You are the weakest link—“_ Before the Anne Droid could finish her sentence, the Dalek shot its head off. _“Goodbye.”_ The power failed and the Dalek started to glide away, the object was no longer a threat to it.

**“Proceed to next level.”** Behind it, more Daleks followed the lead Dalek.

* * *

Lynda watched the monitor, growing worried as she saw the red blips that were the Daleks starting to go into the ventilation shaft.

“They're flying up the ventilation shafts!” She reported, and then gasped as she saw the Daleks switch from going up to going...“No...wait a minute...oh, my God! Why're they doing that? They're going down!” And they were.

* * *

One of the many Daleks still on the ship made the screen it was using to go down the length of the Satellite, following the Daleks inside.

* * *

The stranded contestants on Floor Zero, the ones who didn’t volunteer, sat in nervous silence. Many of them were unsure. The Satellite couldn’t just _shake_ for no reason, so what had made it do just that?

**“Exterminate!”** Daleks, stuff of legends, started to glide through the doors, making the contestants leap to their feet, horrified. They all started to scream, trying to run away. But there were too many of them, all crying for their blood. This wasn’t just a murder, this was a massacre.

“You can't! You don't exist!” Rodrick yelled, staring at the advancing Dalek in horror.  He started to back away, but soon felt his back brush the wall. “It's not fair! I won the game! I should be rich! I'm a winner, you can't do this to me!” He tried.

* * *

Lynda stood on the observation deck, hearing the screams from the dying people, the unforgiving cries of the Daleks, and the sound of the Dalek’s guns going off. She clicked the sound off of the monitor, horrified at the devastation. She clapped a hand over her mouth, fighting back the tears as she opened the communication again, knowing she had to continue on with her duty of reporting to the others.

“Floor Zero. They killed them all.” Her eyes filled with tears, and she put her recently removed hand back over her mouth as she stifled her sobs.

* * *

Rose was slumped into one of the chairs next to the TARDIS console, broken, defeated, and staring off into space. Jackie stood over her, and Kayla leaned against the wall heavily, still fiddling with her VM, which had now started to make beeps as she tried to put in the baseline of the TARDIS. She had to be able to control it manually, or else the TARDIS would be in pain as they flew.

* * *

“It was never gonna work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe.” Jackie comforted her daughter, making Kayla jump, having not expected her to speak.

“I can't give up.” Rose said defiantly, still staring off into space.

“Lock the door. Walk away.” Jackie tried, worried for her daughter’s health.

“Dad wouldn't give up.” Rose stated.

“Well, he's not here, is he?” Rose stared at her for a few seconds, thinking about the time she and the Doctor had gone to meet her father…it was the last adventure without Kayla. “And even if he was, he'd say the same.” Jackie continued.

“No, he wouldn't.” Rose argued. Jackie stared at her daughter, shocked. Her father was one of the few topics Rose knew not to bring up with her mother, but here she was, bring it up.

“Well, we're never gonna know.” Jackie tried, putting on a brave face.

“Well, I know. 'Cos I met him. I met Dad.” Rose told her mother, barely registering the hurt that flashed across the older blond’s face. Instead, Kayla glance up, watching as Jackie spoke.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Rose sat up at her mother’s words, wanting to prove her right.

“The Doctor took me back in time, and I met Dad.” Rose repeated, growing defiant.

“Don't say that.” Jackie pleaded.

“Remember when Dad died...? There was someone with him.” Rose’s voice began to crack as she held back the tears, trying to get her mother to understand, but Jackie stared at her daughter, trying to suppress the memory of her husband’s death. “A girl. A blonde girl. She held his hand...” Jackie gave no reply. Rose grew frustrated, her tears started to run down her face. “You saw her from a distance, mum! You saw her! Think about it! That was me. You saw me—“

“Stop it.” Jack cut her off abruptly, not wanting to listen, to relive the pain.

“That's how good the Doctor is—“

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Jackie cried as she ran out of the TARDIS, seeing her husband die in front of her over and over again. Rose sat in the chair, starting to sob, when an annoying and very loud beep came from where Kayla was sitting.

“Can’t you just stop that?” the blond complained. At the her words, Kayla glanced up, a sarcastic look of thought on her face.

“Hmm…nope!” She went back to her VM, starting to rush with her typing, almost done. Every single time the switched to a new line, the beep sounded, but Kayla had learned that she couldn’t do anything about it. Thank god her battery wasn’t running low, because then the entire data would be deleted, and it had taken her the whole time she had been on the TARDIS to collect it…

Suddenly, the VM started to beep widely as Kayla entered the last line-and it was snatched out of her hands.

“Oi!” She yelled as Rose fiddled with it for a second and then pressed the large red center button, the power button. The VM shut down and all the data was erased.

“There.” Rose spat and then went to slump in the chair, when Kayla’s hand clasped around her wrist in a metal grip.

“How dare you. That was our ticket out of here, the one way that the TARDIS wouldn’t feel pain, but instead you want to make her scream as we fly through the vortex. Do you think it’s fun to be ripped open? Have fun trying to get back to the Doctor without my help, I’ll just watch as you ruin the last TARDIS in existence.” With that, Kayla removed her hand of Rose’s wrist and stalked towards the door, heading  to her room. “One more thing Rose.” She called, turning to face the shocked blond. “You. Disgust. Me.” And Kayla vanished, wanting nothing more than to strangle Rose to death.

* * *

The Dalek ship hovered next to the Satellite, both sat above Earth.

* * *

“Lynda! What's happening on Earth?” the Doctor asked as he worked.

* * *

Lynda watched from the observation deck as the Daleks glided towards the defenseless planet.

“The Fleet's descending...they're bombing whole continents. Europa...Pacifica...the New American Alliance...” She rattled off, her eyes switching to the monitor only to see waves coming from the Continents she had named. All of them were reshaped, now having sharp corners. “Australasia's just...gone.” Lynda gasped.

* * *

Daleks flew through house, their cries echoing off of the streets. Huddled in a corner, Crosibe’s family, her husband and her three children, cowered. Their father pressed his children behind him as the cries of, **‘Exterminate’** grew louder, and then their windows smashed open and one Dalek entered the house.

“Please, please don’t hurt my children!” the father begged.

**“You are known as Mickey.”** The Dalek stated, making Jim blink.

“Yes.” He said softly, unsure of how to reply.

**“I know you, and your child. Donna, Rory, and Amy.”** At their names, the three children looked up at the Dalek, staring at it in shock.

“How do you know that?” Mickey asked, trying to sound threatening.

**“I was once the female known as Crosibe.”** Mickey let out a strangled sob at his wife’s name. **“I will self-destruct.”** The Dalek said suddenly. Shocked at the announcement, Jim jumped up and started to help his children up, trying to get them away from the Dalek.

“Is it really mommy?” Amy asked softly, her little five year old voice filled with her doziness.

“No, it isn’t.” Mickey stated, trying to get the three to a safer spot in the house.

**“3…2…1.”** They were too late. The Dalek exploded into fire, destroying the house in a matter of seconds. Mickey, Donna, Rory, Amy, and Crosibe were all dead.

* * *

Far above the Earth and in the Dalek spaceship, the Dalek Emperor looked over the destruction of Earth.

**“This is perfection. I have created Heaven on Earth.”** He announced to the Daleks.

* * *

Jack hurried onto Floor 499 carrying a gun.

“Floor 499. We're the last defense. The bullets should work if you concentrate them on the Dalek's eyestalk. I've got the forcefield at maximum so the Dalek fire part should be at its weakest.” He quickly positioned himself behind a barricade, prepared for the Daleks arrival.

“I'm only here 'cos of you. I joined the Program because...you were on it.” Davitch told the Female Programmer, careful not to look at her while he spoke.

“Am I supposed to say, when this is all over and if we're still alive, maybe we could go for a drink?” She asked him stiffly.

“That'd be nice.” He agreed.

“Yeah, well, tough.” At her words, he glanced over at her, stunned, but then he caught her wink, and he smiled in understanding. As one, they released the safety on their guns, ready to kill any Daleks.

* * *

Kayla sat in the library, the VM back on her wrist and a roaring fire was in front of her. She was pissed at Rose, at the _flower._ She had touched her positions, and she had caused the TARDIS pain that she was only now recovering from. The TARDIS was alive, and Rose was pulling it apart. The dreamy silence that had gathered in the spaceship was broken by a short chime of warning and then the sound of someone, probably Rose, pushing open the front doors roughly, causing them to bang on the walls. With a sigh, Kayla got up and headed towards the console room where she saw the blond hooking a chain to the console _again._

“What are you doing?” Kayla asked sharply, hearing the TARDIS huff as Rose hooked the chain to her.

“I’m getting us back to the Doctor. Mum got this truck, and it’ll open the heart of the TARDIS up. Either help us or stay out of our way.” Rose spat, making Kayla shrug.

“Have fun, and I hope she fights you.” Kayla retorted, and then she started to walk away.

* * *

The volunteers were ready, their guns aimed from behind the barricade as they watched the doors…which slid open to show the Daleks who glided out.

“Open fire!” Jack ordered, and the volunteers didn’t need anything else. They started to fire madly, their noise surely echoing up to the Doctor…

* * *

The Doctor _did_ hear the gunshots, they were only one floor below him. The shots grated on his fried nerves, making him work all the more harder.

* * *

The Daleks continued to advance, not affected by the bullets. Since Jack had started to travel with the Doctor, he had felt fear, horror, emotions that he had never felt when he was at the Time Agency, but in all his year, he had never felt terror on this scale. The probability of his death, of the Doctor’s, was high.

So when one of the volunteers, the Male Programmer from Floor 500, jumped down from his tall barricade and yelled, “It's not working!” Jack had to put on a brave face and answer him.

“Concentrate your fire! Eyestalk, two o' clock!” He tried, trying to put confidence behind his words as he addressed not just the Male Programmer, but the others as well.

**“My vision is impaired! I cannot see!”** One of the Daleks complained after several minutes of firing.

“We did it!” the Female Programmer cheered, momentarily losing her focus…something the Daleks took advantage of. A Dalek ray, the first for that floor, shot her squarely in the chest and her dead body slumped backwards.

“No! Nooooo!” the Male Programmer yelled in rage, suddenly standing taller than he should have. He too was shot.

A primal roar of rage came from Jack’s mouth as he continued to shoot, his fear forgotten due to his rage for the dead.

* * *

Lynda’s computer beeped with warning.

“I've got a problem...” She told the Doctor through the intercom. Just as she spook, the beeping subsided and Lynda looked uneasily at the door, waiting…

**“Human female detected.”** A Dalek said from outside, and a deadly silence fell.

Two Daleks were outside, one touched the pad next to the door, starting to work the code of the door to open it.

Lynda glanced at the door, hearing the slight vibration as the Dalek tried to unlock it.

“They've found me.” She continued, her fear growing.

* * *

The Doctor heard Lynda’s fearful voice come through the speaker in the room, but he did not rest in his feverish work. The quicker he was finished, the better.

“You'll be all right, Lynda. That side of the station's reinforced against meteors.” The Doctor reassured.

* * *

“Hope so! Know what they say about Earth Workmanship...” Lynda struggled to keep the words light, but she knew that she had failed.

Another Dalek, a third, advanced on the door sheltering Lynda. A small blow-torch was hooked to him, and the Dalek placed the flame in between the crack that separated the door and the wall.

Lynda watched the door, seeing the flame crackle almost mockingly at her as the Dalek tried to open it, but then she started to turn slowly, sensing unfriendly eyes on her. At the view, her eyes widened in shock as three Daleks rose to face her. The dome lights on the head Dalek front flashed four times, indicating four syllables, **‘Exterminate.’** With that warning, the Dalek fired. The window smashed, and Lynda screamed as she was gusted out into space. Her blood boiling and bubbling inside of her as she floated in the vacuum of space…and death did not come painlessly for Lynda with a ‘y.’

* * *

The Doctor heard the scream echo from out of the intercom, like Lynda was being pulled by a wind and was far away as she uttered it. His eyes widened in shock before they  closed in resigned failure. One more person he had failed to save.

* * *

Jack ran down the corridor backwards, firing at the Dalek that was perusing him. All the others…dead, and he would go down fighting like them. Too bad Kayla didn’t get to meet him in hell.

“Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!” Jack yelled to the Doctor through the intercom. Adrenaline pumping through him.

* * *

The Doctor was still working, and then he heard the Dalek Emperor’s voice. He glanced around and saw _it_ on screen.

**“Finish that thing and kill mankind.”** The Dalek Emperor taunted, and the Doctor paused. If the Dalek agreed with something…but he had to finish them off. His training in the Time War had taught him that, the Time War had burned it into him. Daleks could _NOT_ live on. The Doctor started to work again, his pace picking up.

* * *

Jackie stood by the TARDIS doors as the chain tightened under the pressure it was in. Mickey was in the giant truck she had brought while Rose watched next to the console. Kayla sat in the chairs by the console, rubbing random spots on it softly.

“Keep going!” Rose yelled to Jackie.

“Put your foot down!” Jackie yelled to Mickey, and he did so.

“Faster!” Rose yelled, still in the TARDIS.

Part of Jackie _wanted_ to go inside…but Rose had instructed her to stand right outside, so Jackie Tyler did what her daughter told. “Give it some more, Mickey!” Jackie relayed to Mickey who had started to roar along with the engine because of the increasing effort.

The metal on console started to creak, and the TARDIS was joining in with sound-effects of her own, all pain riddled. Rose however, took the creaking as a good thing.

“Keep going!” She yelled to Jackie.

“Come on, come on!” Jackie shouted to Mickey.

The chain was becoming more taunt, and the metal was now screaming its creaks in protest.

“Keep going!” Rose screamed hysterically. They were so close…

“Give it some more!” Mickey growled as he heard the words, pressing his foot down as hard as he physically could…

The catch on the panel flew open violently, deathly white light spilled out of it.

The pickup truck lurched forwards as the chain went slack and dragged behind it.

Rose stepped to look at the light, Kayla’s protests falling on deaf ears. There was a golden light in the center of the white, and it reflected on her face, casting her in an unearthly glow. A breeze flew through her hair, and two golden beckons of light flew into her eyes.

“Rose!” Mickey rushed towards the TARDIS but the doors slammed shut before he could reach it. Jackie covered her mouth with her hands, stifling her gasp of shock. After a few seconds, the engines started up, and acting on reflex, she pulled Mickey back. They both watched as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of them, both no seeing the golden light spilling out of the windows. In only a minute, the TARDIS was gone, leaving Jackie and Mickey breathing heavily and stunned.

* * *

Jack had somehow gotten to Floor 500, the memory foggy in his brain, his body still filled with adrenaline. He was shooting vainly at the multiple Daleks advancing on him, proving his earlier statement that he was the last one.

“Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!” He warned.

* * *

The Doctor was now throwing equipment together, dashing about like a madman.

* * *

The TARDIS was hurdling through the vortex in a choppy, unnatural fast pace-when it suddenly jerked to a halt.

* * *

Kayla took Rose by the shoulders, the foggy memory of a rushed stolen folder in the ex-Time Agent mind. It was time to rewrite history. Kayla wasn’t supposed to be on the TARDIS in the first place, but she had wanted to meet the Doctor, so she went with him. And if the file was correct, then Rose died as soon as she arrived at the Game Station. That couldn’t happen to the Doctor, he had already lost _so much._ Taking a deep breath, Kayla pulled Rose towards her, and the brunet kissed the blond fiercely, drawing the heart of the TARDIS from her. Rose sagged in Kayla’s arms, and the latter carefully set her down before she faced the TARDIS and resumed the flight that Rose had started, letting the TARDIS lead the way, an itch in her now gold eyes.

* * *

Jack’s bullets ran out when he reached the end of a corridor. He tossed his now useless Defabricator aside and produced a smaller gun, mentally thanking Kayla’s rule to carry a gun with him at all times. He started to fire with his gun, but it did even less damage than the Defabricator, and that had been useless. The Daleks continued to advance, one was leading the others, so when his spare gun signaled it was empty by one fateful click, Jack started to back up, his back quickly greeted by a wall. He had no weapon, and he was faced by three Daleks, but Jack still was defiant, and he greeted the Daleks squarely.

**“Exterminate!”**  They aimed their guns firmly at him.

“I kinda figured that.” Jack opened his arms slightly, ready for death. The Daleks fired, and Jack slumped against the wall, dead. But Captain Jack Harkness didn’t really dig death, too painful. Thank God he only had to do it once.

* * *

The Doctor pulled up the lever of the device he had put together.

“It's ready!” He gasped, amazed, and then a sound alerted him that he was no longer alone. He glanced up to see Daleks filing into the room, surrounding him. “You really wanna think about this. 'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies.” He threatened.

**“I am immortal.”** The Emperor Dalek reminded from a screen.

“D'you wanna put that to the test?” He questioned, not really wanting an answer.

**“I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!”** The Emperor Dalek stated, not answering the Doctor’s question.

In a fit of rage from the Emperor’s words, the Doctor placed his hand angrily on the lever. “I'll do it!” He told the Emperor.

**“Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you-coward or killer?”** The Doctor’s hands tensed on the lever as he fought himself to kill all the Daleks-but he had promised himself that he would never go down the path he had forged during the war ever again. His felt his face screw up in the suppressed pain, and then he let go.

“Coward. Any day.” He stated proudly to the Emperor of the Daleks.

**“Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness.”** The Emperor reminded, almost sounding like he _wanted_ to have the Doctor kill him.

“And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?” the Doctor questioned, ignoring the Emperor’s taunt.

**“You are the Heathen. You will be exterminated.”** The Emperor spat, and the Doctor sighed.

“Maybe it's time.” The Doctor didn’t fight, instead he closed his eyes, his head tilted back ever-so-slightly, and then the  Doctor heard a sound that could only be a fantasy, an illusion, because the TARDIS _couldn’t_ be there.

**“Alert! TARDIS materializing!”** A Dalek voiced as the sound grew louder. The Doctor’s eyes snapped open, and he spun around to see all the Dalek’s looking at the _nearly_ empty spot where the TARDIS had once sat, and it was now the spot where the TARDIS was coming back. A mere ghost but starting to glow stronger all the same.

**“You will not escape!”** The Emperor commanded from his screen.

The TARDIS doors flung open at the end of the Dalek Emperor’s sentence, forcing the Doctor to shield his eyes with his hand because of the blinding golden light that spilled out, the time vortex. In the doorway stood Kayla. Despite the light, the Doctor stared at her, horrified and shocked by the site. What had Kayla done? There was no time to ponder the question more because Kayla stepped out of the TARDIS, the light curling around her, and the Doctor instinctively stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. She _felt_ wrong, she _was_ wrong.

“What've you done?” the Doctor asked, his fear evident in his voice. Kayla glanced down at him, her warm blue and green eyes filled with the light of the time vortex. When she spoke, the British accent she had was gone and replaced with a smooth cool voice with no distinct accent, but perfect to host any.

“Rose looked into the TARDIS, but she couldn’t take the power so I saved her from the powerful and I looked into the TARDIS who looked into me, who _controlled_ me.” The Doctor shook his head, still terrified. The vortex would reduce Kayla into a vengeful god if he didn’t do something.

“You looked into the Time Vortex-Kayla, no one's meant to see that.” The Doctor stalled, still trying to think a plan that would work.

**“This is the abomination!”** the Dalek Emperor roared, staring at Kayla.

**“Exterminate!”** A Dalek yelled obediently, and then fired at Kayla, who did nothing but raise her hand, freezing the gun shot and then reversing it back to the Dalek’s gun. The Doctor watched in a mixture of amazement and horror, his gaze switching from the Dalek to Kayla quickly, but finally he landed on Kayla and his eyes refused to move.

“Rose was the Bad Wolf, I am merely the Messenger. She was created through me, for I must scatter the words…” Kayla waved her hands at the words,

**BAD WOLF CORPORATION.**

“I scatter them in time and space.” The words rose from the wall and flowed away as if they were never there. “A message to lead Rose and myself here.” She finished.

“Kayla, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now.” The Doctor said urgently, deep panic rising in his throat.

Yes, it was all fine and well if Kayla led herself there, but if she continued…the results would equal her humanity’s death, and she would be a killing god. There was no way the Doctor would allow _that_ to happen.  Kayla stared straight ahead, not appearing to hear him, to even acknowledge him.

“You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn.” His panic and concern existed side-by-side, both growing bigger. Even though he loved Kayla and had complete faith that she wouldn’t harm him, he couldn’t help the small flinch when Kayla turned her head suddenly, her gaze falling solely on him.

“I want you safe, I _need_ you safe.” Kayla told him, a few tears starting to run down her cheeks that the Doctor wanted to wipe away, shocked by her answer. He stared at her, at the tear, unsure of what to say, luckily Kayla broke the silence. “My Doctor. Protected from the false God and the Flower.”  While the Doctor knew who the false God was, he had no idea who the Flower was.

The Emperor of the Daleks seemed enraged at being called a, ‘false God,’ something that he shared with Kayla quite quickly. **“You cannot hurt me. I am immortal.”** Kayla changed her gaze from a soft and loving to cold and lethal, aimed directly at the Dalek Emperor, who didn’t have the sense to run the hell away.

“You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space-every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.” She raised her hand, making the Dalek in the center separate into golden particles. “Everything must come to dust...all things. Everything dies.” She glanced to the side, and the Daleks there were soon reduced to particles like their brethren. “The Time War ends.” She finished strongly.

**“I will not die. I cannot die!”** As the Dalek Emperor spoke, his voice rose in volume due to fear, and he screwed up his eye at the end, knowing that death was close.

* * *

The Dalek Emperor was a creature to behold. Powerful, angry, immortal, and the ruler of all Daleks. During the Time War, he had seen what his brethren was reduced to, what all Daleks had become. Monsters, and things from the darkest pit of hell. He had wanted to die ever since that day, and suddenly, his immortality had become a curse. So when the Doctor came, the Dalek Emperor knew he wanted to die by the last Time Lord’s hands. Instead, he was now dying by the hands of an abomination, one that the Doctor seemed to careful. A light suddenly started at the base of the Dalek Emperor…and death didn’t come painless, but it was well received, death was a gift for the Dalek Emperor, who was once a creature to behold. 

The entire mother ship and its occupants were reduced to the golden particles, they hung in the air like a shimmering wave, before the particles vanished too. The Time War was done, and the Doctor had finally won.

* * *

Kayla stood with her arms raised, staring straight ahead at the spot where the screen that had the Dalek Emperor on it had once hovered. She was shaking some, the strain of it all starting to add up.

“Kayla, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go.” The Doctor begged, terrified.

“How can I let go of this? I bring life to him...”

* * *

Jack, who had been slumped against the wall, very dead, suddenly took a huge intake of air and his eyes snapped open, very alive…

* * *

“I could find her, bring her life…” the Doctor blinked, struggling to find out who Kayla meant.

“Who?” He finally asked.

“Lucy, my Lucy. My perfect baby, my perfect daughter.” Kayla explained, some tears leaking out of her eyes as she spoke.

“But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!” The Doctor protested, his mind a whirl wind. Who was Lucy?

“But I can. The sun and the moon...the day and night.” Kayla’s voice started to tremble, the strain becoming too much. “But why do they hurt...?”

The Doctor’s voice took a desperate chord as he realized the worst fact ever. “The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault.” He lowered his head to his hands, his elbows resting  on his knees as rocked slightly back and forth on the floor.

“I can see everything.” Kayla said as another tear fell. Hope began to flair in the Doctor, and he lifted his head back up. “All that is...all that was...all that ever could be.”

The Doctor stood up abruptly. He was taller than her, so instead of facing her dead on, he was looking down at her, his gaze filled with understanding. “That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?” He asked Kayla, knowing what he had to do. What Kayla had done to Rose.

“My head...” Kayla whispered, showing her first sign of fear to the Doctor.

“Come here.” The Doctor said just as softly, a fond smile playing on his lips.

“...it's killing me...” Kayla continued.

The Doctor took her hands as he uttered his next words, “I think you need a Doctor.”

They both took a step towards each other, the Doctor gazing into her eyes throughout the whole time. Gently and carefully, he leaned down to press his lips against hers softly. Each second was wonderful and glorious, but then the vortex started to flow freely from Kayla’s eyes and into the Doctor’s. Once he knew that it was all gone, he ended the kiss by drawing backwards slightly, watching for a few moments as Kayla’s eyes fluttered close and she fell into the Doctor’s awaiting arms, unconscious. He placed her gently onto the floor and then he slowly stood up, facing the TARDIS calmly. He slowly exhaled and the time vortex flowed from his mouth and streamed into the TARDIS. The doors closed softly, and the TARDIS looked completely normal. The Doctor opened his eyes and smiled softly to himself. He had saved Kayla, and the Earth would have to cope. He glanced over to Kayla and knelt down beside her, leaning over the sleeping form and stroking her face and neck tenderly, one hand taking a scrap of paper.

* * *

Groaning and wincing, Jack stood up. He staggered through the doorway, and then he spot the pile of dust where one of the Daleks had once stood. He stooped and ran his hand through it, utterly confused about what had happen. He was dying…no, he was _dead._ Then how was he alive now? All thoughts were expelled when the TARDIS engines groaning to life, making Jack get up and run as fast as he can…He was too late. All he got to see was the TARDIS fading away, leaving Jack stranded. He stared after it, horrified that it had even been there. What had happened to Kayla? A scrap of paper answered all questions. A wind blew through the room, and the paper flew towards him, making Jack pick it up and hungrily read it.

**_You’re wrong._ **

**_Kayla’s safe._ **

**_Rose is safe._ **

**_Thanks for your blessing._ **

Jack reread it, blinking in confusion before he laughed softly, knowing what the Doctor meant.

“Damn Northern humor.” He muttered.

* * *

The TARDIS fell through the vortex easily.

* * *

The Doctor had walked into the TARDIS to see Rose sitting in a chair. Upon seeing Kayla, Rose glared venomously at the brunet, something that had continued as he had placed Kayla next to the console beside him, piloting the TARDIS under Rose’s glares.

After ten minutes of silence, Kayla woke up.

“Did it work?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” The Doctor answered at the same volume.

“There was…singing.” Kayla muttered, sitting up slowly.

“That's right! I sang a song and the Daleks ran away.” The Doctor said cheerfully, causing Kayla to smile some and Rose’s face to defrost a bit.

“I was in the TARDIS…and then…” As Kayla struggled to remember, her eyes wandered, which was why she saw the glow in the Doctor’s hand. She closed her eyes slowly, while the Doctor tried to keep his face from showing his concern. “I can't remember anything else...” She slowly got up, glancing at his hands to make sure that there was no glow.

“Kayla Harkness.” The Doctor said slowly, rolling the name on his tongue. “I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona-not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place-they've got dogs with no noses.” He glanced quickly over at Rose, who had left once Kayla had woken up. But then he trained his eyes back to Kayla who was in the middle of rolling her eyes at the Doctor’s joke. “Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!” He laughed some, earning a soft giggle from Kayla.

“How soon until…” Kayla didn’t have to finish the sentence, the Doctor knew what she was talking about.

“Soon, but just let me ramble.” He pleaded. The Doctor wanted his last moments to be talking to Kayla, to be looking at Kayla.

“You do realize you’re not making sense.” Kayla pointed out, giving the Doctor a place to start from.

“I might never make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no head!” He laughed, and Kayla joined him. “Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement...” Kayla smirked.

“I would never say that.” She promised with a wink.

“It's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with—“ He was suddenly propelled backwards by a blast of golden light. He clutched his stomach, doubling over slightly.

“Rose, get in here.” Kayla called loudly before rushing over to the Doctor’s side, helping him to stand properly.

“You need to stay away, I’m not safe!” The Doctor warned as the blond walked in.

“Doctor, tell me what's going on.” Rose demanded when she saw the stance that the Doctor was in and the pain he was in too.

“I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex, and no one's meant to do that!” He explained to Rose, trying to keep the words light despite his pain. His eyes screwed shut, and he wobbled slightly.

“Eat less.” Kayla grunted, trying to continue her support for the Doctor.

“Every cell in my body's dying.” The Doctor continued, wrapping an arm tightly around Kayla as he tone turned serious.

“Can't you do something?” Rose asked softly, worried for the Doctor.

“He is doing something.”  Kayla interjected.

“Time Lords have this little trick, it's...sort of a way of cheating death. Except...” he looked down at Kayla, gazing into her blue green eyes. “It means I'm gonna change.” He said softly, smiling despite the pain. Nearby, Rose winced at the scene, truly realizing that the Doctor would never be hers…and a part of her was slightly okay with that, but the rest needed him as _her_ Doctor.

“And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face.” The Doctor interrupted Rose’s train of thought as he spoke, and he couldn’t help but laugh at his words. Kayla squeezed him tightly. “And before I go...” the Doctor started.

“Don't say that.” Rose begged, cutting across his words.

“Kayla…before I go, I just want you to know that you were perfect, the best thing ever.” The Doctor leaned down and kissed her softly before he moved her away, his hands clenching the console for support. Slowly, he turned to face Rose.

“I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic.” He smiled at her proudly. “Really fantastic.” Rose couldn’t muster a smile, to confused by what was going on to try,

“And d'you know what?” the Doctor continued.

“What?” Kayla asked softly.

“So was I.” Kayla grinned widely while Rose finally smiled, nodding slightly.

The Doctor smiled back at the two, his eyes on Kayla only, but he meant it for both. And then, he convulsed, orange energy exploded from his skin at the neck of his jumper, from the sleeves of his jacket, and the bottom of his trousers. Rose staggered backwards with Kayla doing the same, both shielding their eyes from the power and the heat. Rose turned her head, not able to watch, but Kayla did. She was transfixed as the Doctor’s hair lengthened and his face changed…until the energy died away and Rose turned to look, shocked to see someone else in the Doctor’s clothes. He had brown hair that had strands hanging over his forehead and the Doctor’s black jumper, leather jacket, and black trousers on. He looked around, surprised, and then turned to face Kayla and Rose, his eyes focusing only on the brunet.

“Hello! Okay--oo.” He gulped, blushing slightly as he felt Kayla’s eyes wander his new body, focusing on…certain areas. Rose however watched his face as the Doctor ran his tongue over his teeth, his brow furrowing in confusion. “New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona.” Rose stared at him with undisguised shock, while Kayla giggled.

“Yes you were.” She agreed with a wink, still mapping out his body.


	13. Children of Need 2005

The new Doctor with his ruffled brown hair and sideburns dashed around the console, flicking switches as he went before he stopped at the monitor.

“6 PM...Tuesday...” he muttered under his breath.

Kayla blinked. She knew about Time Lords, their file was very good, which was why she had heard about regeneration, but like most things in the file, it wasn’t proven. But she had just watched the Doctor change from being all northern and warlike to a man with brown hair, sideburns, and a very British accent. Glancing on a whim, Kayla saw that Rose was half hidden behind a pillar, shocked.

“October... 5006...on the way to Barcelona!” the Doctor straightened up and faced Kayla and Rose, his eyes mainly on the former. “Now then...what do I look like?” Before either could answer, the Doctor spoke again. “No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me.” He spoke rapidly, causing Kayla to blink.

“Let's see...two legs, two arms, two hands...” the Doctor tested his wrists, circling them. “Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle.” Suddenly, his hands flew up to his head, feeling the hair that sat there.  “HAIR! I'm not bald!” He smiled brightly at Kayla, who was smiling just as brightly back. Shocked, but still enjoying  the Doctor’s new found joy.

“Oh-Oh! Big hair!” the Doctor continued, his hands going to his sideburns, rubbing up and down them. “Sideburns-I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner...” He slapped his stomach noisily. “That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it.” He paused, his eyes widening and he blinked rapidly several times. Sounding like someone who had found out something amazing, the Doctor stated, “I...have got...a mole. I can feel it.”

Kayla glanced behind her at the sound of heavy breathing to see Rose’s expression, which showed her fear quite plainly. Turning back to the Doctor, she tried to get his attention, but he was too caught up with his…mole.

“Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole.” He rotated his shoulders. “That's all right. Love the mole.” The Doctor looked straight at Kayla, grinning widely and madly at her. “Go on then, tell me.” He straightened himself out again, ready to be judged by Kayla. His brown hair was very ruffled, standing up in all different directions like a porcupine. “What do you think?”

“Perfect.” Kayla answered softly. Rose blinked before the blond started to speak.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“I'm the Doctor.” The Doctor answered, slightly crestfallen by Rose’s question. He had tried to prepare her, Kayla had tried, but now his first companion after the war didn’t understand. It hurt even more when she shook his head, not believing him.

“No...where is he? Where's the Doctor?” Rose’s voice rose as she spoke. “What have you done to him?”

“You saw him change,” she glanced over at the spot where the Doctor had regenerated, “and now he’s different.

“I saw him sort of explode, and then he replaced him, like a...a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something.”  Rose argued. Very slowly, the blond walked to the Doctor, making him armslength before she pushed him in the chest, making him rock backwards in shock.

“Rose, I promise you-” Kayla tried, but the blond cut her off.

“You're not fooling me.” She hissed to the Doctor. “I've seen all sorts of things. Nanogenes...Gelth...” Rose gave him an extra dark look. “Slitheen...” The Doctor’s eyebrow rose at the last one. The Slitheen weren’t that scary, and to the universe, they were a joke.

“Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?” Rose gasped, seeing the eyebrow move.

“I'm not a Slitheen.” The Doctor disagreed.

Rose glared at the Doctor, not believing him while Kayla winced softly.

“Send him back. I'm warning you, send the Doctor back right now!” She yelled.

“Rose, it’s him.” Kayla stepped in front of the blond, staring her deep in the eye as she spoke.

“It can’t be him.” Rose tried weakly.

“I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but...it's still me.” The Doctor explained from behind, coming to stand next to Kayla.

“You can't be.” Rose whispered speaking only to the Doctor.

“Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies...oh...” The Doctor glanced around, remembering for a moment before he gaze landed on Kayla, and all thought except her was wiped from his mine, making the new Doctor loose his train of thought. “I took your hand...” the Doctor continued, his thoughts still slightly jumbled, “I said one word...just one word, I said...'run.’” The Doctor gazed at Rose for a few moments before glancing out of the corner of his eye at Kayla, who was smiling softly at the Doctor.

“Doctor.” Rose’s voice cut into his thoughts, making the Doctor smile.

“Hello.” He greeted.

Rose sighed, stumbling backwards as the weight of it all crashed down on her. Kayla glanced over at her, worried, but the blond, who was being oddly civil, waved the gaze off. So Kayla shrugged and turned to go help the Doctor with the TARDIS.

“And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running...” the Doctor flicked a few switches on the console as he went. Kayla rolled her eyes and sat in the chairs by the console, watching. “One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives.” Kayla laughed softly at the memory, and at the Doctor hopping madly up and down on spot, doing a mini reenactment. Rose pressed her back against the pillar and watched the Doctor. “Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the...”

The wild enthusiasm in the new Doctor ebbed away at Rose’s lack of reaction. Some of the hope that he had regained from Rose realizing who he was vanished.

It wasn’t that he loved Rose, his hearts belonged to Kayla, but he liked Rose, liked her like a sister, and he wanted Rose to accept him as the Doctor because he thought of them as friends. Kayla had understood, but Rose had had trouble, she hadn’t be able to process what was going on. He hated doing that to his companions, but there was never time to explain it to the others what was going on, he either didn’t have the strength or the thought process to tell them, usually both.

“Rose?” Kayla asked, pulling the Doctor from his thoughts.

“Can you change back?” the blond asked the Doctor.

“Do you want me to?” the Doctor asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

“Yeah.” Kayla winced along with the Doctor.

“Oh.” The Doctor muttered. Kayla got up and gave him a hug, comforting him for a short amount of time. Blushing the Doctor blinked and then wrapped his arms around her, and then she broke away, going back to her seat with a large blush on her face that was mirrored by the Doctor.

Rose blinked for a few seconds before she tilted her head at the Doctor, still wanting the old one, the proper him, to be back. “Can you?” She pressed, voicing her thoughts.

“No.” the Doctor glanced down at the floor, disappointed. Just when he had convinced Rose who he was, she wanted him to change. “Do you want to leave?” He asked softly, the thought upsetting him.

“Do you want me to leave?” Rose asked, shocked by the mere thought of leaving the TARDIS. She could work with Kayla because there was no way in hell that she would ever leave the TARDIS forever.

“No! But…your choice...if you want to go home...” the Doctor explained, fumbling over the words as he slid over to the console, Kayla getting up to help him fly the TARDIS. “Cancel Barcelona. Change to...London...the Powell Estate...ah...let's say the 24th of December.” The Doctor glanced at Kayla and then Rose. “Consider it a Christmas present.” Rose edged slightly closer to the console. “There.”

The Doctor stepped back, his arms defensively tucked to his arm pits while Rose looked at the console, feeling the TARDIS shudder as it changed direction.

“I'm going home?” Rose asked softly.

“Up to you. Back to your mum...it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast--no, Christmas! Turkey! Although...having met your mother...nut loaf would be more appropriate.” The Doctor joked, making Rose look down quickly to a hide a small smile. “Was that a smile?” the Doctor wondered softly.

“No.” Rose answered, making Kayla and the Doctor grin.

“That was a smile, I saw one…” Kayla made her voice sound slightly creepy and all knowing.

“No it wasn't.” Rose disagreed.

“You smiled...” the Doctor teased.

“No I didn't.” Rose tried, knowing that her argument wouldn’t hold.

“Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't—“ The Doctor gagged as the TARDIS shuddered, making Kayla’s brow furrow as she took a step forwards. Rose looked at the Doctor questionably.

“What?” Rose asked, hoping that there hadn’t been a gag.

“I said I didn't—“ the Doctor gagged more violently. Kayla walked closer to him.

“Doctor?” she asked softly, growing worried.

“Uh oh.” The Doctor muttered, giving no answer to Kayla’s call.

“Er...are you alright?” Rose wondered, edging around the console towards the Doctor. Instead of receiving an answer, a piece of the Vortex issued from the Doctor’s mouth.

“Oh…there’s something wrong with the change.” Kayla muttered. The Doctor attempted a nod but only gagged again, this time falling to his knees, his face contorting in pain. Kayla stopped her slow walking and knelt down beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in support.

“Look...maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do.” Rose suggested, not seeing Kayla wince at her father’s name. The Doctor had told her that he had decided to leave…that Jack had other duties to attend to and had put his trust in the Doctor.

“Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!” the Doctor dismissed while Kayla narrowed her eyes at the new information which she filed away for later questioning.

The Doctor saw a lever on the console and a wild gleam appeared in his eyes. “I haven't used this one in years.” He told them excitedly as he flicked it.

“Doctor!” Kayla cried out in warning as the TARDIS shuddered violently, almost sending the three to their feet.

“What're you doing?!” Rose yelled to him.

The Doctor’s wild gleam went with his crazy tune that he spoke in, “Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!” He started to turn more knobs while Kayla ran to the console and started to try and fix the issues he was causing. Rose gripped the TARDIS console harder, terrified. “My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!” Rose flinched at the mental tone while Kayla kept a string of curses running under her breath.

“I can’t fix it!” She yelled to Rose, also gripping the console.

“Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!” the Doctor yelled to the girls, oblivious to their conversation.

“Stop it!” Kayla ordered him harshly, her voice marred by her heavy breathing.

“Ah, don't be so dull--let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!” the Doctor caught her eye for a moment before he spoke again, this time much calmer, “The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself.” He grimaced in pain, “Ah, my head...”

Violently, he sprung up into a standing position and once again, his voice had gone back to being crazed. “Faster! Let's open those engines!” A loud bell started to ring loudly.

“What's that?” Rose asked worriedly, glancing around.

“It means that the Doctor has made us crash.” Kayla reported.

“We're gonna crash land!” the Doctor agreed, laughing manically.

“Well then, do something!” Rose yelled.

“I can’t, it’s out of control!” Kayla yelled back, getting over ridden by the crazed Doctor.

“Too late! Out of control!” He started to run around the console, giggling like a school girl. “Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!” He hopped in the air excitedly.

“You're gonna kill us!” Rose protested.

“Doctor, what the hell have you done?” Kayla cried out.

“Hold on tight, here we go!” the Doctor grabbed Kayla in a tight embrace, pressing her down to the floor…protecting her. “Christmas Eve...!” He cried out, kneeling down next to Kayla, his arms still wrapped around her.

“Doctor!” Kayla screamed…

**Kayla Hark will be continued in: Dancing with the Doctor**


End file.
